No One Can Save Me, But You
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: He use to be my bestfriend, but I don't even know who he is anymore. Though I do know that if Edward can change and get a new group of friends, then I can too. I am no longer Isabella Swan.I.Am.Izzy. All-human,AU,OOC, EdwardxBella *Remaining unfinished :F
1. My Bestfriend?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I walked down that hall like everyday with my best friend, Edward Masen. We had been best friends since his mom, Elizabeth, moved in next door to us. We hung out a lot, pretty much everyday because his mom always came over to visit my parents, Charlie and Renee.

As me and Edward became more close he talked more about his dad and how he died a few months after he was born. He was driving home from work when his car was hit by a drunk driver, he died on impact. Me and Edward had had always been very close, we've always been able to kind of 'read' each other. I could always tell when when something was bother him and he always knew when it was _that _time of the month, he just _knew_! And of course when it was he was always very supportive and going along with what ever I wanted, he knew better by now. We also share all our secrets . I mean _all _of them. Like he knows I have a fetish for things like Vampire and Werewolves and he has a fetish for spongebob boxers.

So, now back to today. I was walking down the hall with Edward when I nearly tripped, but instead I stumbled forward and rammed right into Lauren Malorey , taking her down with me when I did fall.

"What the fuck? Bella you fat clumsy bitch!" she shrieked. Well that wasn't very nice.. I was the farthest thing from fat and as for being a bitch... well I guess I could be at sometimes, but calling me that wasn't really needed. I rubbed my butt that I landed on.

"Oh shut up Lauren, you'll live, trust me." I mumbled.

"whatever" she growled. She stood up and brushed her hair out of her face then turned around to stomp off with her army of skanks which consisted of Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, who wasn't all _that_ bad. She threw me an apologetic look before she ran off after Lauren.

Finally I picked myself up off the ground and brushed the invisible dust off my clothes. I looked over to see Edward laughing out of control.

"What's so funny?" I asked walking up to him even though I knew he was going to say me.

"Your.. face! You should have seen it when you fell. It was like-" he made a ridiculous face that was suppose to be me and I joined in on his laugh. I smacked him on the arm.

"You're so mean, making fun of my face." I pretended to glower at him but he ended up laughing harder.

"No, no it wasn't a bad face and I wasn't making fun of it. I thought it was kind of cute." he said shrugging. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks, so I covered it up lamely.

"Ha! You're just saying that so I won't beat you to death." I said walking away. Edward mumbled something like 'no I wasn't' but I don't think I was suppose to hear it so I kept on walking.

I walked into Biology and sat down. Edward followed only a few steps behind. We started chatting about out plans for this week end, well I was he was oddly quiet about it. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I saw Edward look behind my and grimace. I turned around to see Mike Newton standing there. Can't this kid take a hint? He always asks me out and I always say no.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted me.

"Um, hi Mike." I tried to sound friendly.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" wow he actually sounded hopeful. I looked over Edward for some backup, but he was looking at me just as curious for my answer. Like he didn't know what it'd be. I turned back to mike and forced a smile and tried to keep my voice polite.

"No thank you Mike. I'm actually busy tonight, and probably the rest of the week end like I _always _am." okay, well my voice was a little harsher then needed but it was his fault for always asking me even though my answer _never_ changes...

"Oh, okay." his shoulders slumped as he walked back to his seat.

I sighed in frustration and banged me heard against the desk. Where the hell was the teacher? I noticed Edward wasn't laughing like he normally did when I turned Mike down. I looked over to see his eyebrows pulled together like he was trying to read my mind.

"What!?" I asked, turning away before the heat rose to my cheeks.

"Well, I think maybe you should have said yes to mike" he said. I looked at him incredulously. Was he kidding? He had to be. I started laughing quietly.

"What are you talking about Edward? I'd never go out with Mike. Besides we always hang out on week ends."

"Actually, I'm busy all week end with um, someone else." he admitted. I didn't really know he had any other friends beside me.

"I see. And who with?" I asked, trying to hide my honest curiosity.

"Um, I think it's better you don't know.." he answered nervously.

"Come on Edward! You _have _to tell me! We always tell each other everything." I complained like a kid. I thought I saw his mouth twitch into an almost smile but it was gone to fast to be sure. Just then the stupid teacher decides to come in with some lame ass excuse as to why he is late. I lean over to Edward and whisper,

"I'll call you tonight." he looked back at me and shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." he whispered back. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'too bad'.

The rest of the day pretty much continued the same way, weird. Edward had been acting strange, kind of like he didn't want to be around me. I just shrugged it off though.

Later that night I decided to call him even though he lived next door. I dialed the perfectly memorized number and listened as it rang. Finally an annoyed Edward picked up.

"hello" he grumbled.

"Hey. What's up with you?" I asked.

"Oh! You. Uh, hi. Um, nothing. Listen I though I told you not to call." That slightly hurt me feelings.

"No, you said 'I don't think that's such a good idea' you never said no. Besides I call you every night, why is tonight any different? Oh and who are you hanging out with this week end? You never told me during class."

"Ugh," he sighed " I can't tell you. Now look I have to go and _please _don't call again." he was almost begging.

"Why not?-"

"Just _don't_!" he almost yelled into the phone. I opened my mouth to protest but someone on his side said something first.

'Eddie, are you coming?'. "yes" he called back.

"Who what _that?_" I asked. He _never_ let anyone call him Eddie and _survive._

"My date. Now Bella listen, I don't want you calling anymore. Bye." Before I could answer he hung up and I was met with the dial tone. Was it just me or did his 'date' sound exactly like Lauren? And why did he ask he to not call? That wasn't like him. I felt the warm liquid fill me eyes.

Maybe after 11 years of friendship we've just grown apart. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I refused to believe that. Edward wouldn't do that to me. Would he? I mean after 11 years of friendship we should be getting closer. I should be his date tonight, not that skank! Waite, did I just want to date Edward? He's my best friend, that's it. Okay well, he's my unbelievably gorgeous best friend. He had an odd hair color, bronze, kinda like pennies. His eyes were a liquid pools of emerald green. His skin was a creamy pale, and his body had perfectly sculpted muscles in all the right places (yes, I have seen him in a bathing suit). Not to mention that breath-taking crooked smile of his. Yep, my best friend was perfect.

But was I falling for him? Maybe he noticed this and is trying to show me he doesn't like me back by going out with Lauren because he doesn't want to lead me on. I felt the tears one by one slide down my cheek as I went upstairs to have a shower. He just needs time, I thought.

* * *

**A/N I'm really sorry about this taking so freaking long to post. I know I promised saturday but I kinda had a date with Josh (my lover lol). And yesterday there was this freaky storm and the power went out while i was typing and I lost everything so I started freaking and swearing **(i have anger issues lol)** . .** **Mkay so hope you liked the first chapter!! R&R and I'll post faster :)**


	2. Loser

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 2**

Well, Edward wasn't kidding when he said he would be out all week end. I called several times. A few of them his mom picked up and the rest I just got the answering machine.

So now here I am waiting for him at our usual spot on Monday. I stood under the shelter in front of the school as I waited for him. I watched several people arrive until the parking lot was full and there had still been so sign of him or his silver volo. When the first bell rang I decided to give up, he obviously wasn't coming today. I turned and walked into the school.

I took my regular seat in English at the back of the classroom- that way Edward and I could talk. But I guess it didn't really matter today since he wasn't coming. Or so I thought.

It was about twenty minutes into class when the door opened then clicked shut. My head snapped up to see Edward handing the teacher a late slip.

"Try not to be late for my class again Mr. Masen. Now please take a seat." he said

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." I watched as he debated weather or not to take the seat next to Eric or me. He met my glance for a brief second and that seemed to make up his mind. He chose the one by Eric.

I let my gaze drop to the desk as I turned my head toward the wall, using my hair as a curtain. I fought back the tears that threaten to invade any second. Once I knew I could compose myself I looked back up. I could still feel the heat on my face. I looked over to see Edward staring at me but as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. I looked away as well, trying not to cry. What's wrong with me? Normally I'm strong, why does one boy have so much effect on me? But he's not just _some boy_ , he's my best friend, or at least I though he was.

Once class ended I half expected Edward to wait for me and apologize, but like th other half expected, he didn't.

I walked to Government alone and took a seat near the back of the class. This was one of the classes I didn't have with Edward and for that I was grateful.

All during Government and Trig I thought of what to do about Edward. I could just ignore him like he's been doing to me. Maybe he'll break down and talk to me first. But I don't have that kind of patience so I'll ask him what his problem is at lunch.

Lucky for me lunch seemed to come fast. When the bell rang I nearly jumped up and bolted for the door. Of course I _do_ have some self control so I just stood up, took one step forward, and fell. DAMMIT! I thought. So much for catching him at his locker. I carefully- not wanting to fall again- picked my self up off the floor and walked to my locker.

I was just down the hall from my locker when I saw Edward facing his locker with two arms wrapped around his neck and a leg wrapped around his waist. What the hell is he doing?! I walked to my locker which just so happened to be beside his and opened it, shoving my books in. I accidentally hit Edward and whomever he was playing tonsil hockey with when I did this. When they parted I got a good look at who it was; it was Lauren! Why is he with her? He hates her just as much as I do! I really don't know him these days... Edward looked over at me with absolute annoyance on his face.

"Watch what you're doing loser!" he growled. Yes, that's right he growled, at me! And I wasn't having it. He turned back to Lauren but I interrupted before they could start sucking face again. I mentally gaged at the thought.

"What'd you say to me?" I asked sternly. He reluctantly looked back at me and bent over so he was eye level with me. I heard Lauren snickering behind him.

"Watch what you're doing loser." he spoke each word slowly as if talking to someone mentally unstable.

I felt the tears fill but I was angry, boy was I angry! Edward has never said anything like that to me before. What's gotten into him. Well whatever it was I didn't like it. A few tears slid down my cheeks but before I could go into full water works I pulled my arm back, curling my hand into a fist, sending it flying forward where it collided with his nose.

He yelled loudly followed by a long list of profanities. I grabbed my bag from my locker and slammed it shut, locking it. I headed for the door, but not before I turned to look at Edward. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face now. When I saw him he was glaring at me while holding his bloody and probably broken nose. Surprisingly my fist didn't hurt all that much.

"What happened to you Edward?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, before turning back and heading for the door.

"Wait, Bella-!" he called after me. I almost looked back to see what he wanted but kept walking when I heard Lauren.

"Just leave that bitch alone Edward. You're too good for her now." her nasally voice spat the last part. I was just about to turn and tell her off, but Edward's next words had me leaving quicker.

"Yea, you're right. Let's go."

As soon as I was out the door I ran to my truck and got in. The tears were coming harder and faster, but I couldn't stop them long enough to start my truck.

When I finally was able to control myself I stuck the key into the ignition and listened as my ancient truck roared to life. I drove home slowly in case the tears took over again.

Once in the driveway I turned off the truck and ran for the door. I opened it fiercely and slammed it shut.

"Bella? What are you doing home? It's only around lunch. Oh my, Bella honey, what's wrong?"

I stopped on the first stair and saw my mom looking at me with nothing but concern. So I told her the truth.

"E-Edward. He insulted me in the hall today. S-so I p-punched him and gave him a b-bloody nose. S-so I l-left. He's ch-changed mom! I d-don't know who he i-is anymore." I whispered the last sentence and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me.

I tossed my bag into the corner of my room and through myself on the bed. If Edward wants to change and get a new group of friends, then I will too.

* * *

**A/N This chapter was alot shorter then I normally make my chapters, sorry about that. The next one is longer. Also someone asked if this was a Edward and Bella story and yes it is. But alot is gonna happnen before they get together so this story is gonna be alot of chapters. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! R&R!!**


	3. New Friends

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!

**Chapter 3**

I didn't bother going downstairs last night for supper, I lost my appetite after the horrible day I had. And even now, I don't want to get up for school.

Beep-beep-beep. Okay now to decide, go to school and face Edward or skip and face the wrath of the rents. I'd rather face Charlie and Renee, but seeing as they'd probably take my books away I'd better go to school instead.

Beep-beep-beep. AH! Doesn't that thing ever stop fucking beeping! I grabbed the alarm clock off the nightstand and whipped across the room causing a small hole in the wall. I layed back down and put my hands behind my head.

"ah, silence," I whispered to myself.

After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing miserably I got up and grabbed my bag of toiletries to have a shower. I washed my hair twice, enjoying the smell of my strawberry scented shampoo and brushed my teeth to get rid of my morning breath.

Okay. I thought. If I'm gonna be the new Bella, how should I do this. Well, right now I dress normal, I wear what everyone else wears. Okay now what does everyone not wear a lot. One color... People always wear different colors but what color do people not like the most. I thought about that for a minute but that's all it took because the answer was simple. Black! People hardly ever wear dark colors. So today I'll wear all black.

I opened the door to my closet and rummaged through everything. I came out with a pair of black skinny jeans, my only band t-shirt of 'The Used' because I don't really like them and a pair of blue and black skater shoes. Once I put all that on I went back into my bathroom and looked through the make-up Renee got me but I never used. I made a nice thick line of eyeliner under my eyes and gray eyeshadow on my eyelids to give it a smoky look. I even put on the XXL mascara I bought myself when I had to go to Gran's funeral 6 years ago.

With one quick look in the mirror I knew I was ready. I looked good. I looked...tough. I'd have to dress like this more often.

I slipped on a pair of arm warmers I got for Halloween a few years back and grabbed my bag. Slinging it over my should I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar for breakfast. I saw Renee giving me strange looks.

"What?" I asked after her looks made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Bella," she spoke in her 'serious mom tone' "what are you wearing?"

"Well.. I got up this morning and decided you wouldn't appreciate it if I went to school naked.. so I put on these things called 'clothes'..." okay bad idea to joke.

"Isabella don't get smart with me. Now go upstairs and change into something more presentable before you're late for school."

"Um, no. Do you have a problem with me being different? Well, to bad, I like this and if you don't then you can shove it up your ass." Uh oh. I never swore at my parents before. I saw Renee's face turn red with absolute rage. This can't be good.

"Excuse me young lady? Does this have to do with Edward changing? Well I doubt he turned into some freak like you did." Okay, that was a little below the belt. Why is everyone insulting me now a days? I felt my eyes blur then the wetness spill over. Why did she have to bring up Edward?

"What if I said it does have to do with Edward? Am I the only one that's not allowed the change? Fuck that! I hate you! I hate everyone!" I screamed and knocked the closest thing to me on the ground, which happened to be a glass bowl-full of fruit. I forgot about grabbing breakfast and left.

I slid into my truck and shoved the key into the ignition. I drove to school as fast as my old truck would let me. Once I pulled into my regular parking space I noticed an unfamiliar car in the parking lot. I don't know what kind of a car it was but it was yellow and looked _fast._ I got out of my truck and walked over to it. It was really cool.

"It's nice isn't it?" I voice called from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see four people. One was a short, pixie like girl with short, jet black hair spiked in every direction. She was the one to speak. There was a beautiful blond boy standing next to her and a slightly scary looking big guy behind him with short curly black hair. Finally there was a gorgeous blond beside him. She was definitely the most beautiful of them all. But what really caught my attention was not their in-human beauty but the fact they were all dressed like me.

"Um. Yea. What kind of car is it?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Yellow 911 Turbo. Or Porsche" the one with blond girl answered. I nodded my head like I knew what she was talking about, and turned to walk into the school.

Just as I expected, people stared at me, but no one actually _said_ anything to me, although they whispered things to their friends. I smiled mentally to myself but kept a straight face as I walked to my locker.

Luck seemed to be with me today because Edward wasn't there. So I grabbed my books and headed for English. I sat in my usual spot and started doodling little stars on my notebook when I heard the chair next to me move. I didn't bother looking up, I was to absorbed in the pattern I was drawing.

"Hey stranger." said a familiar voice. I looked up to see the pixie like girl for the parking lot.

"Oh hey."

"Watcha doing?" She actually seemed curious.

"Waiting for class to end." I mumbled.

"I know what you mean! I hate school. My and my adopted sibs are here cause we got kicked out of the other ones." I gulped a little uncomfortable, while I tried to think of something to say. I settled for changing the subject.

"Wow. So, you're new huh? I didn't know we were having any new students."

"Yea, it was kind of a last minute thing. Our 'parents' think living in a smaller town will prevent us from doing anything stupid."

Finally the teacher came in before I had time to answer. This girl really was a bad ass, and probably saw right through me. Well, I may not be bad but I do have a loud mouth which might work to my advantage. When class finally ended she stood up and waited for me.

"So, I never got your name..."

"Isabella. Bella for short, how 'bout you?"

"Alice. So, Bella what's your next class?" she asked as we headed out the door. I didn't even bother to see if Edward was here yet.

"Government."

"Fuck. I have gym. Guess I'll see you at lunch. Peace." she pounded her fist on her chest and held up two fingers. I smiled and waved bye before heading off to my next class. Well, it didn't take very long to find a new group of friends.

Government and Trig passed by fast and it was now lunch. Part of me wanted to cheer because I found the perfect group of people to hang with. But another part was scared shitless. I mean this kids were actual 'rebels' I guess you could call them. And here I was, a girl who has never gone one mile over the speed limit. This should be interesting.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and stopped dead in my tracks. All of a sudden I lost my appetite. There was Lauren- with Edward attached to her of course- trying to make conversation with Alice and her siblings. Things mustn't have been going well because the blond one narrowed her eyes at Lauren when she spoke. I was just about to walk back out when Alice called me. I turned to see her waving me over. I smiled half-heartedly and walked over to where was sitting.

"Hey Alice." I greeted but didn't sit down.

"Hey Izzy." Izzy? Hm, catchy. I like it. I smiled and looked to see Lauren's mouth hanging open. Edward was as well staring at me in shock.

"Oh shit. Hey Izzy I never introduced everyone else. Where are my manners?" she asked sarcastically. "This is Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett and this is my man Jasper." she gestured toward each of them with her hand. "And this is Lauren and Edward, was it? Well, they were offering to show us around the school." she forced a smile in their direction. Edward was still staring as me in shock and Lauren was having a glaring contest with Alice. Edward removed his arm from around Lauren's waist and grabbed my wrist to drag me off to the side, ignoring my struggles.

"what the fuck do you want?" I asked harshly, yanking my wrist out of his grip.

"What are you wearing Bella? And why are you hang out with _them_?"

"Okay well. One: why do you care? Two: I'm wearing clothes, unlike you're girlfriend. And three: because they're nice- to me, at least" I smirked and nodded toward Lauren who now looked uncomfortable standing beside where Rosalie sat.

"They're _nice_? You've got to be kidding. Did you know they do drugs and go to clubs and get drunk? I don't want you getting pressured into that kind of stuff. Please be careful, for me?" he begged, using the full intensity of his eyes. I almost found myself giving in until I remembered why I was doing this. I smiled and shook my head.

"Silly Edward, did you forget how stubborn I am? Besides a little bit of adrenaline and out of control fun might do me some good." I winked. Hos jaw tightened.

"Bella-" he said through his teeth but was cut off my someone else.

"Hey Izzy, is this guy bothering you?" I looked up to see Emmett cracking his knuckles ready to step in at anytime. I almost laughed at Edward's reaction but quickly covered it with a cough. Edward's face snapped back to mine and we glared at each other.

"No Emmett that's okay, he was just leaving. Weren't you Eddie?" I called him that because I know he _hates _it.

"Yea, I was." he answered, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Good, then go." I snapped. He smiled, then frowned.

"Aw, is it Bella's time of the month?" he mocked a sad voice. Almost everyone in the cafeteria was silent and looking at us.

"You sure you don't want me to mess him up Iz?" Emmett offered. I smiled at him and looked back at Edward.

"Yes Emmett, I'm sure. And actually Edward." I put my hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him. I brought him closer with the hand I had on his shoulder and brought my leg up, bending it so I could knee him in the groin. He fell to the ground, grabbing his man hood. "It's not my time of the month. Guess you don't know me as well as I thought." I finnished. There were gasps and 'OH's!' heard around the cafeteria. Lauren ran to his side in an instant. She turned and glared at me.

"Bella, you're such a bitch." she spat.

"Shut the fuck up Lauren and take care of that _thing _you call a boyfriend."

I turned and walked back to the table. Emmett picked me up in a hug and crushed me. His chest was shaking with laughter, which caused me to shake.

"Izzy, that was hilarious!" he boomed.

"Eh, I thought he should have something to match the broken nose I gave him." he stopped laughing and set me down. Everyone at the table was looking at me. Alice spoke first.

"You mean _you're _the one who broke his nose? He told everyone it was some gang when we asked him about it." she seemed suspicious. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, but failed. They all looked at me funny.

"A...gang? Does...Forks even... have a gang?" I breathed whenever I could get a breathe in. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"They do now." he said.

Once I calmed down enough I asked,

"So, who came up with Izzy?"

"I did. Bella seemed to preppy and Isabella seemed to formal. Izzy just seems to.. fit you" Alice exclaimed. I nodded.

"So Izzy. Now we know you're though and got attitude, but I still don't believe you're _bad." _Rosalie said. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm not bad. Never had been. I guess that's what happens when your dad's the chief police officer." All their eyebrows raised up in what I believe was surprise.

"_You're _Isabella Swan?" Rosalie asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Well then. Ms. Swan, I guess we have a few things to teach you about being a rebel." Jasper said.

I grinned sheepishly. This could be fun.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update.. i kinda lost the notebook i had my story in. But i found it yesterday when i cleaned my room X). For people who are wondering my Edward is acting this way... you'll have to keep on reading and find out later in the story. i plan on making this story super long. Hope you liked it! R&R!!**

**P.S Wednesday is my Birthday so make sure you wish me a happy birthday!! lol. My boyfriend got me the book 'The Host' By stephenie Meyer and is taking me out. i feel loved. OH OH!! and My Bella bracelet arrived early so now i wear that every where i go o.O 3 xp**


	4. Change Room

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Alice and I have a shopping date tonight because 'bad ass training' – as Emmett called it- starts tomorrow. Edward hasn't said a word to me since Monday but he keeps throwing me 'sad' glances in my direction. He's such a girl. I laughed mentally at my extremely lame joke. Charlie and Renee don't speak to me much to me either, only if it necessary. I couldn't help but fell slightly guilty, but then again no one asked them to ignore me. They could just except the fact I've changed.

We pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center. We were in Seattle and got there in about an hour thanks to Alice's insane driving, not that I minded.

"What store do we hit first?" I asked, slamming my door shut. She pressed the lock button on small keypad, making the car beep. We started toward the mall before she answered.

"Well, first will be hot topic, obviously. Then Stitches , complex clothing- where we can find you some band T's- and the last store will be a surprise." she smiled slyly and opened the door for me.

I've never been to this mall before but fuck it was huge! Well, smaller then most malls , but still very big. We linked arms and headed for the first store.

3 hours and hundreds of dollars later we were done in every store, except the surprise one. So far I've gotten 8 shirts, 6 hoodies, 3 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 skirts, 2 studded belts, 2 checkered belts, and 6 band T's. Most of the bands on the t-shirts I didn't really like, but Alice bought them anyway saying they were very 'hardcore'. She led me through the mall, passing store after store until we came to the surprise one. I looked into the store, then up at the sign and gulped loudly.

Victoria's Secret.

I backed away slowly waving my hands in front of me. I love shopping for everything, except lingerie.

"Nu-uh, no way. I-don't-think-so." I said slowly trying to make her understand. She put her hands on her hips.

"I _do_ think so. Now get in there!" her voice was so full of authority I nearly saluted but instead just picked back up my bags and practically _marched _into the store.

"Now that I'm in here what could I possibly buy?"

"Izzy. What do you see in here?" she asked. That was really random.

"Bras, underwear, pajamas, and tracksuits." I stated suspiciously.

"Then _that's _what we're here to buy." she smiled and skipped over to a wall with push-up bras hanging up. Someone who didn't know Alice would think she'd never hurt a fly. Good thing I knew better not to mess with her..

"Hey Iz," she yelled. "what's your size?" she did not just ask me that out loud. I started at the floor as the heat rose to my cheeks and mumbled "B 36"

"What? I couldn't hear you!" she said back. So I said it a bit louder.

"What?"

"I said B thirty fucking six are you deaf? Holy shit!" I bit my bottom lip and ran over to Alice who as laughing her ass off. I looked around to see people staring at me amused. I smacked her arm.

"Shut up." I scolded.

"I'm sorry... that was TOO funny! Here... try... these on." she handed me a pink plaid push-up bra and a small pair of matching panties. I took them and went over to the changing area.

GAH! Did she purposely get me a bra size too small? Well, It wouldn't surprise me if she did... Despite that little issue the matching undergarments looked hot. I've got a nice body...

"Are you done _yet_ Izzy?" she called from outside the change room door.

"Yea, I'm coming out. Are you ready?" no answer. Okay, she's probably waiting. I stepped out of the stall to find the change room empty. I checked in all the stalls, empty. Where'd she go? This change room in pretty big, so she could be anywhere. Or she could've left.

I walked around the corner to the hallway and smacked into a wall. Waite, what's a _wall _doing in the middle of a hall? I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to come face to chest with a tall boy, or man... I looked up to see -definitely a man- looking back at me. He had slightly long silk black hair and russet colored skin. He had a broad chest with obvious muscles under his tight pink shirt. He was also wearing faded blue cut off jeans with sandals. I found myself staring at his beautiful body and immediately blushed. I looked back up at his face to see he had a big grin on his face, showing all his perfect white teeth.

"Oh my- I'm sorry." I said taking a step back. I noticed he wasn't staring at my face, but at my body. I looked down to see I was still in my matching lingerie set. I scowled while covering myself up the best I could with my hands and mumbled "Perv".

This caused him to laugh. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, no. _I'm _sorry. Also, no offense but you're not my type."

I raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh really, and why not? Am I ugly?" his laughing stopped and he looked at the ground.

"No, you're really pretty and all, it's just.. I'm gay.." he admitted. I stood there and stared at him while his words clicked in one by one.

"oh- OH! Yea.. that makes sense as to why... you uh.. are like that." I pointed to his shirt. He smiled at my observation and I found myself smiling too. His grin was oddly contagious. I extended my arm, offering my hand which he gladly shook. His enormous hand swallowed my small one.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Izzy"

"Jacob Black. Did you say your last name was Swan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you from Forks?" he ignored my question.

"Yea. Why?" I asked again.

"My dad, Billy, knows your dad. He bought that red truck from us. I'm sure my dad would like to see Charlie again."

"Really? Hm, small world," we shared a short laugh." and yes, I bet Charlie would love to see Billy again. Um, just a random question.. why are you here?"

"It's a mall..." he said not quite understanding. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know _that. _But why are here, in Victoria's Secret, In the change room section of Victoria's Secret..." I crossed my arms and stared at him accusingly.

"Riiiight... um, I'm here with my sister Rachel. I though maybe she might be changing."

"Oh, I see."

"And maybe you should be changing too?" he now had an accusing eyebrow raised. I blushed deep red.

"I should be. I was suppose to be 'modeling' this for my friend. But I guess since she's not here..." I turned around and walked away, swaying my hips from side to side, then turning around I 'cat' walked back to Jacob. "How does it look?" he checked over my body which made me feel slightly self conscious. After having me do about three turns he gave me a nod of approval.

"Very, very nice" he said. I laughed.

"You're fun you shop with. We'd definitely have to get together again and come back." I told him.

"Most definitely. We can go guy scoping." he gave me a wink.

Just then I heard feet walking towards the change room and a voice calling my name. It was Alice.

"Izzy, Izzy, Iz- Oh! Hi, I'm sorry and I interrupting something?" she asked shooting glances between Jacob and I.

"No Alice, you weren't"

"Riiiiight. So, you're not going to introduce me to your new friend?" she feigned a hurt expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice this is Jacob, a family friend. Jacob this is Alice, my bitch." I said playfully elbowing her in the ribs.

"Mhm. Now Iz, go put some clothes on you skank." she laughed and after pretending to glare I joined in.

"Okay okay. Here Jake give me your phone." I held out my hand and he placed a small black phone into my palm. I punched in the numbers to my phone and hit save. I closed the phone and handed it back to him.

"I put my number in there. Call anytime." I smiled as I walked toward the stall I was in before.

"You'll be hearing from me. Now where's my sister..." he mumbled the last part as he walked away. I liked Jake. He seemed like somebody I could easily befriend.

"You're in your underwear, you just gave that incredibly _fine _boy you're number and you're telling me nothings going on?"

"Yes Alice. He's just an old family friend. Besides I'm not his type.. He's gay." I said like it wasn't important. Alice, of course, thought differently.

"GAY?! That's so hot. I wonder if he'd... and if Jasper would... never mind. What was he doing here?" she asked, changing whatever her mind was leading her to. I shuddered at the thought of what she was probably thinking.

"Umm, looking for his sister." I answered, stepping out of the room. Alice was leaning against the wall beside the door looking deep in thought.

"Alice? You okay?" I asked moving to stand beside her.

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm fine. He looked kinda familiar, that's all." her eyebrows furrowed together like she was thinking about something again. But she immediately perked up. "So, how did they fit?" she asked, nodding to the set in my hand.

"Good actually, I think I'll get them."

"Knew they would. That's why I picked out more... in different colors of course." She added the last part as if that made up for it. I smiled and shook my head, but didn't argue. Alice will be Alice, no need to crush her 'fun'.

We didn't get back to Forks until 6ish and I know Charlie and Renee would be serving dinner soon. She dropped me off at the house and I waved good bye as she pulled out of the drive way.

When I stepped into the house my nose was filled with a delicious scent of tomatoes. Mom made lasagna. This scared me a bit. Renee only ever took time to cook something like that if there was something important to talk about. Though maybe it wasn't about me. I mean I haven't done anything wrong, yet.

I trudged into the kitchen and saw Renee just pulling it out of the oven. I cleared my throat and she jumped, turning around and almost dropped the pan.

"Oh Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she gasped.

"Riiiight." I mumbled.

"Well, good think you're home, I just finished supper." I nodded and went back into the front hall to take my shoes off.

I sat at the dinner table with my parents who were watching my every move. Every time I'd cut a piece with my knife, their eyes would flicker to me. And when I'd shove that piece in my mouth they'd be watching. It was kinda creepy.

After I had my second helping of lasagna I gave up and broke the silence.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked, motioning to the lasagna on my plate. Renee set her fork down and folded her hands together on the table while Charlie squirmed obviously uncomfortable. Renee of course, spoke first.

"We needed to talk to you because we're... worried about you, about the people you've chosen to hang out with." somehow I knew where this was headed, but I pretended to be oblivious.

"Umm, I don't get it."

"You know, the Cullen and Hale kids..." I could tell this topic made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh them! They're really cool. But I don't get why you're worried about them..."

"We're not worried about _them_. We're worried about _you, _about your... safety" she seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"My, safety? Is this about the stuff you've heard about them? Well they're actually really great people, great friends. Better then _some _people i've chosen to befriend before." Referring to a certain bronze-haired prick.

"I see. Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't get pressured into doing something you don't want to do" she said, her voice fully sincere. I rolled my eyes.

"Heaven forbid I should do anything I _don't _want to." Renee visibly relaxed and picked her fork back up and began eating her lasagna again. I didn't mention about how I was very open minded about what I wanted to do right now. No need to give them both a heart attack.

"So," I began thinking of a different topic to talk about. "I ran into Jacob Black today at the mall. He said how Billy would love to hear from you Dad." I saw Charlie's face brighten as I said this.

"Really? Maybe I'll give him a call him, go fishing. Haven't seen him in years, since his wife died." his voice dropped as he said that. I felt a pang of sympathy for both Billy and Jake.

"Yes, well I'll probably be hanging with Jacob more. He seemed pretty cool." I added. I saw Charlie make a face at Jacob's name, but he didn't seem displeased.

"That seems like a good idea. Jake's always been a good kid" I nodded in agreement, but picked out something he said.

"Kid? Why, how old is he?" I asked, remembering how he towered over me, and those muscles...

"He's 16."

"Seriously? But he's so.. _big_" I emphasized the word 'big'.

"Most of the La Push kids are. They just grow and grow!"

I finished my piece and rinsed my plate, setting it in the dishwasher. I checked the clock on the stove which read eight thirty.

I went upstairs and grabbed my bag of toiletries for a shower. I spent extra long in the shower, letting the how water calm my pulse, which was racing for the kind of day I was going to have tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Not one of my best chapters, i know, sorry. Also sorry it took so long to post, i haven't had alot of extra time. So... i added Jacob into this story. i didn't mean to offend anymore by making him gay... i like gay people, that's why he is. So anyways... Hope you liked it!! R&R!!**

**OH OH!! AND BEFORE I FORGET... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EDWARD!! RAWR!**


	5. Badass training

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 5**

I got up to straighten my already straight hair and put on make-up. I applied it heavily till my eyes made me look like a raccoon, or a whore. I dressed in some of the new clothes Alice had bought me. Corset top, arm warmers, plaid micro mini and black fishnets. I finished the outfit with my Black knee-high platform boots with 4 big buckles on each boot.

I took a quick peek in the mirror before grabbing my Misfits bag and heading downstairs. It was still early, around eight o'clock- Alice said she'd pick me up at 11- and I wasn't in the mood for breakfast so I sat at the kitchen table and grabbed my I pod out of my bag. I scrolled through the couple hundred songs I had until I found one I felt like listening to. I settled on Billy Talent, Line and Sinker.

_What you see is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_

_Today I don't feel pretty  
And i'm tired of trying to fit right in  
Don't think they're just so great  
Cause being great must suck_

_We don't always see the bright side  
We all need ego suicide  
You hung my id today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on_

_Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So set 'em straight and finally say_

_What you see is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_

_My heart is in the right place  
So wipe that smurk right off your face  
Don't make me feel like that  
Cause that's just plain not nice_

_We don't always see the bright side  
And I lied when I said I was fine  
You slammed my face today  
But I have licked my wounds and carried on_

_Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
Reality is truly scaring me  
So set 'em straight and finally say_

_What you see is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_

_Everybody needs some sympathy  
Santa seemed to miss my chimney  
You stole my luck from me  
And now my fortune cookie's empty  
Cause you came and you stole it all from me  
So set 'em straight and finally say_

_What you see is what you get (don't you know)  
Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker  
Look at me and don't forget (don't you know)  
Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_

I could really relate to the song right now. I closed my eyes and laid the side of my face on the cool surface of the table top as I let the songs on my I pod play through.

I must have fallen asleep in that position because the sound of the phone startled me. I stood up and rubbed my now stiff neck before answering it.

"Hello" I answered groggily.

"Shit, Iz, aren't you awake _yet_?"

"Oh! Hi Alice. Yea I'm awake, I just fell back asleep at the table." I could her laughter on the other end.

"Wow. Okay so, we're gonna be there early, like we'll be there in half an hour. Got it?"

"huh? What _time_ is it?"

"It's just around 10."

"Fuck I was asleep for that long? Shit" I heard her laughing on the other end again.

"So I'll see you in... twenty five minutes now. Peace."

"See ya." I hung up the phone and went over to the fridge. My stomach was telling me I was hungry now. I grabbed a couple waffles out of the freezer and popped then in the toaster.

I tapped my foot as I waited for them to pop up. When they did I shoved then down plain. I swallowed them down in three bites each and washed that down with a glass of milk.

When I finished rinsing off my glass I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my bag and dashed to the door, yanking it open.

"Hey Al- oh, Edward. What are _you_ doing _here_?" I asked, not hiding that act of unwelcomness.

He rolled his eyes.

"Are your parents home?" he asked. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. I added a sigh of frustration to make it a little more dramatic.

"No, they're not. They left who knows how early to go to god know where. Why?" I questioned. His eyes widened like they did when he was panicking. I could easily tell he was about to lie.

"Oh! Um, no reason, just wanted to chat! So, Bella, I was just-" he was cut off by the sound of a loud honking noise. I peeked around Edward to see Alice's beautiful Porsche. I smiled and waved to her.

"Whatever Edward. I'd '_love_' to stay and chat... but I have about a million other things I'd rather do. Like hang myself! See ya!" I swerved around him but before I could step on the last stair he grabbed my wrist. I turned around to glare at him, pulling my arm away. He seemed to be eying me carefully. He pursed his lips together before answering.

"Bella, What _are _you wearing?" he asked, a bit upset and disappointed. About what I have no clue.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?" I spat. His eyes narrowed.

"Honestly? A Halloween costume." He said smugly, with a matching smile. Oh I was going to smack it right off his face. Alice honked her horn again. I walked up to him so I was right in his face. I raised my hand and used my index finger to poke his chest as I said my next words carefully.

"Look Edward. Your nose _just _healed and I'd _hate _to have to break it _again_. So I suggest you keep your big fucking mouth _shut_." I slapped him across the face and turned to head back to Alice's car before seeing his reaction.

When I did reach the car I opened the door and looked over to Edward and was about to make a smart comment until I saw the look on his face. He was touching the red mark on his cheek with a torn look, a pained look that I could tell had nothing to do with me slapping him- physically, at least. I could feel all the hatred burning out my me as I met his gaze. He didn't look mad at me. He didn't look like, like anything. His normally emotion filled eyes were blank, cold. I didn't remember what I was going to say anymore. Honestly I didn't know _what _to say to the boy in front of me. Maybe sorry? No that was out of the question. That would just make me seem weak and give him that much more power over me. Besides, he did deserve it. He has no idea how much emotional pain he has caused me. It's about time he 'got a taste of his own medicine'. I could feel my anger slowly returning.

"Hey Edward. Just to let you know, I'm the Bella you use to know anymore. I. Am. Izzy." I spoke the words slowly, but not sternly like I planed. It sounded weak, almost as if I was sorry for changing. I slid all the way into Alice's car, slamming the door behind me. Edward shook his head as his shoulders slumped and he trudged back over -cutting across the lawn- to his house.

" What was that all about ?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing important. Let's just get out of here." I knew she saw through my lie, but she seemed to sense I didn't want to talk about it. She pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street.

We decided on Olympia to do this because Forks, being the small town that it is, we're likely to have _someone _see and call the police. The last thing I needed was my dad coming- in uniform- to check it out and find his daughter the cause for the disturbance.

She parked somewhere near the downtown area and popped about ten dollars worth of coins into the meter.

"That should be enough. The last thing I need is another fucking _parking ticket_. The last time I got a ticket the prick said if I got another my licenses suspended and they'd have my baby towed. Not like that'd stop me from driving." I could see an evil glint in her eye and I had a good guess of what she was thinking. She'd steal one. The thought of stealing a car made me nervous. But I laughed anyways, surprised at how naturally it came. I guess the thought of tiny little Alice stealing a car was quite amusing, and I'd bet she could do it. And if she knew she could do it then I definitely _wouldn't_ bet against her.

Finally Alice joined me back on planet earth and she lead me to an old abandoned skate park. There was graffiti all over the ramps, it looked really eerie with the surrounding trees. I found myself forcing back a shiver that wanted to run down my spine.

I heard voices and realized Alice and I weren't alone. I jumped when I heard movement and clung to Alice's arm. She surprised me by laughing. I didn't _not _find this at all funny.

"Nice going you stupid fucks, you scared her." She said in an angry, yet sarcastic tone. I looked up at her face and over to where she was glowering at. I sighed in relief and untangled myself from Alice when I saw Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stepping out from behind one the the bigger ramps. Emmett was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry" he mumbled. I knew he was really sorry and that he found this amusing but I excepted it anyway, I mean it _is _Emmett. We sat down on a wooden semi-circle bench off to the side of the park.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked, crossing my right leg over the left.

"Well," Jasper said, pulling a can out of his bag "we can start with tagging this shit hole." he shook the paint can before tossing it to me. It fumbled a bit in my hands, but I caught it. He proceeded taking different colors out and handing them to everyone. I got blue, Alice got pink, Rosalie got red, Emmett black, and for himself, orange.

Everyone then went their own way, leaving me completely oblivious as of what to do.

I coughed/cleared my throat loudly. "Uh, yea. Still standing her fucking confused!" I shouted. They all stopped walking to stare at me. Alice smirked and turned to Emmett.

"I think you should help her with this Emmett" she told him, fully confident with her decision. I looked over to see Emmett grinning at me in a very creepy 'I'm about to rape you' kind of way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, taking a step back. He just shook his head.

"Izzy, Izzy." he said, looking back at me. "I'm the graffiti master, and you're kind of like.. the grasshopper. You will learn well young one." he said, bowing his head. I started laughing, hard. I went to take a step backward and fell over my bag, but didn't stop laughing. I was clutching my sides from all the aching in my ribs.

"Oh... w-o-w. Emmett" I gasped. I took three deep breaths to calm myself myself so I could stand. I brushed the dirt and dust from my skirt and picked my can back up. I looked at everyone to see them staring at me, eyebrows raised in a 'what the fuck was that' sort of way.

"If you're going to teach my how to do graffiti, then I suggest you start." I walked up to him and shooed him with my hands in a different direction. He smiled and walked over to one of the ramps. He took the lid off his paint can and shook it before spraying. When he was done I was a pair of black eyes and facial features. The picture- or design- was amazing. I clapped my hands and nodded my head.

"Very, very good." I complemented. He smiled smugly.

"I know." he said. He started explaining how to use the spray paint, which is a lot easier said then done. I ended up making things that looked like random blobs. As he started explaining better, I listened more closely. He put his hand over mine on the can and helped me move it. This time I actually made something that didn't look like and abstract piece of crap. This one actually looked like a blue face with a head and horns, a devil. I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Thanks for the help Emmett." I said sheepishly.

"You did well young grasshopper." he bowed his head once more and went over to where Rosalie was. I shook my head laughing, and went off to do some more tagging on my own.

I found myself getting bored of vandalizing after I did my name in fancy bubble letters.

"Is this what you guys planned on having us do all day?" I complained, throwing my almost empty can of paint in the trash.

"Trust me Iz," Rosalie said "we haven't even started." Everyone else threw their cans in the trash as well and we walked back towards a more populated part of town.

We stopped in front of a shop where there were a bunch of teenagers and some older people walking in and out with Mohawks ,facial piercings, and tattoos. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the shop. I still had no idea what kind of place it was, it was called 'Buffy's'.

When we stepped in I nearly choked with all the smoke. People were smoking everywhere. I also finally got a good look at the place. It was a body piercing shop. My eyes widened as I turned to make a run for it. Of course I didn't make it far before my wrists were grabbed. Both Emmett and Jasper had to restrain me. I struggled even though I know it was no use, so I let them drag me over into a chair. I crossed my arms and pouted. Alice grabbed my face in one of her small hands and squeezed my face till my lips were more like a fish. She looked me in the eye as she spoke.

"Iz. I'm telling you this because you're my friend. You look like a fucking child. I guess it's time for rules now... Rule number one: Don't pout or look upset. Look mad. When someone does something you don't like, don't sulk. Glare ad sneer, glare and sneer. Watch." She let go of my face, but was still eye level with me. She narrowed her eyes and her mouth twisted into a look of disgust. After staring at me for a few seconds I began to squirm. She saw this and smiled happily again. "You see? It works. You want people to be uncomfortable and to feel your anger. Now you try." they were all looking at me now, as well as a few others in the store.

I knew I'd never actually be able to make it threatening enough unless I was truly mad, which I wasn't. I decided to focus on things that did make me pissed, which wasn't hard. I though of Edward, whitch arms around Lauren. Charlie and Renee with their prejudiced comments. I felt my eyes squint and my mouth twist down like I was being force fed shit. My eyes darted from Alice, to Emmett, to Rosalie, then Jasper. I let my gaze drop to the ground but kept the expression, like I've had it mastered for years. The reaction everyone had when my eyes locked with theirs gave me a bit of confidence that I looked threatening .

"Whoa. Izzy," Emmett said "You're suppose to look mad, not like you want to murder us." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I was then away of where we were again.

"Why are we at a body piercing store?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Simple. You're getting a piercing." Alice said in a way that meant this wasn't up for debate. I sighed.

"I can't. Charlie and Renee would _kill _me." I said, emphasizing the word 'kill'. Alice raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Oh really? How old are you Izzy?" She asked. I knew where this was headed.

"I just turned 18 back in September. And yes, I do have ID. But if they caught me with that they'd give me the lecture on 'as long as you live under _my_ roof you follow _my_ rules' and I can't exactly afford a place of my own right now." Alice started tapping her foot, probably wearing a hole in the ground.

"Look Izzy. Rule number two: Don't listen to your parents; they don't understand. If you want to make a statement and express yourself in unique ways, then do so. Fuck them, fuck everyone else's opinion but your own." her eyes got wider as she spoke, porbably hoping my brain would somehow connect with hers. I knew I would lose this battle. These people don't give up. They'd sit here and argue with me for hours if needed. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and shoved myself out of the chair. I looked at Alice who was smiling like she just won the lottery.

"What do you suppose I should get done?"

"Well, I would say your belly button, but that's hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and I don't think you're ready for that kind of pain. No offense." she added.

"I see. Then in that case..." I walked up to the guy at the counter with a Mohawk , tattoo and multiple facial piercings. "I'd like to get my tongue pierced." I said, fully confident.

The guy looked me up and down, lingering a little longer then needed on my chest and motioned for me to follow him. I was amazed. He didn't even as for my ID. I heard Alice call a 'good luck Iz' before I stepped into the little room.

The room _was _quite small. There was a chair for me to sit in in the right corner and a bunch of cupboards. He closed the curtain and pointed to the chair. "You can sit there" his voice sounded bored, tired.

I took a seat in the faded aqua chair and laid my head against the headrest. The man went over to one of the small cupboards and came back with materials in little plastic packages and a spray bottle. He took the bottle and told me to open my mouth and stick out my tongue, so I did. He squirted the stuff on to the top and bottom of my tongue.

After a few seconds I could feel it start to get numb. He took a marker and made a little dot onto the top of my tongue and one on the bottom. I could feel drool slide down my face, so I wiped it off. He put in a pair of gloves and ripped open the first package and pulled out an over sized needle. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I took in the size of it. I _hate _needles. He took a tong like object and clamped it down on my tongue. When he brought the needle closer to my face I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. I heard him chuckle.

"First timers are usually like that." he said.

"Ha" I laughed once. It was about _all_ I could do.

I felt a prick on my tongue, then the feeling of metal siding through. I felt it leave but half a second after another metal thing replaced it, followed my a bit of tugging, but no pain.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see the man throwing things out. He came back over with a damp cloth.

"There you go, you're done." he said. I put my tongue back I my mouth and stood up from the chair.

"Here take this. Wash your mouth out with it after every meal. Actually, I'd advise you go on a liquid diet for a week minimum." he explained, handing my little thing of sea salt. "There will be some swelling, but as long as you keep the solid food down to a minimum and don't stick your tongue out, then there shouldn't be any severe swelling. If there is, I'd advise you see a doctor, or remove it." he continued. I nodded, mentally putting that information away. We left the small room and Alice paid for the piercing, since she made me get it, which didn't bother me

"So what's next?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. My feet were really beginning to hurt in these boots so I hoped it was resting.

"It's around noon, so how 'bout some lunch?" Emmett suggested. I laughed, leave it to _Emmett_ to suggest_ lunch_.

"Sounds good." I said. Anything to get off my feet.

We went to a little McDonalds since it was the closest food place to us. The place made disgusting food . I hate it but everyone seemed content with going, so I really didn't have much of a choice. Each of them got a Big Mac with a chocolate milkshake. I made a face and looked away.

"why are you looking at my food like that?!" Emmett asked, taking a hesitant sip from his milkshake. I made a gagging noise.

"BECAUSE IT'S DISGUSTING! Did you know that that milkshake alone has about 1500 calories in it and that you'd have to walk _at least _12 miles just to burn it off? And don't even get my started on the hamburger! It's just as bad, you can barley call the meat in it meat!" I was practically pantingafter my little rant. Alice and Rosalie were eying their food, then their stomachs.

"I'm not actually all that hungry." Rose finally said, getting up to throw her tray out.

"Me either." Alice got up and followed her. I smiled triumphantly that at least the _girls_ listened to me. The boys just shrugged and continued to inhale their food.

"Emmett honey," Rosalie said in her 'innocent' voice. "you do know that if you get fat I won't love you anymore." she pouted. Emmett jaw looked ready to disconnect from his head and fall to the floor. He looked between Rosalie and his food, then sighed in defeat. He picked up his tray and carried it over to the trash, but not before throwing a menacing glance at Jasper that said 'you'd better come with me'. I flinched back from his glare but Jasper seemed not at all effected, though he decided to be the nice guy and throw his out too.

Now we were all sitting at the table without food. Jasper and Emmett kept looking at other tables with people eating with a look of longing. Alice and Rose were constantly pinching the little body fat they had.

"Stop looking so glum you guys, I did you a favor." I told them. They nodded sadly. "So," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "what did you want to do next. I'm up for just about anything." I wanted to get on with the day now that my feet were well rested. This seemed to make everyone smile and, yep, lighten the mood.

"We're taking you to get your hair dyed." Alice said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _not_ dying my hair. I like my natural color." I argued. Alice seemed to be thinking.

"Okay then," she said, getting up. "we won't dye it. How 'bout streaks? You'll still have your natural color plus some whack ones. I was thinking some pink, green, blue, maybe even orange and purple as well." This time it was my turn to think. I _would _still have my natural color and I've always wanted streaks, though I never imaged getting weird colors like that. But I guess I've already done something that is going to get me in trouble. What more shit could I get in? I shrugged.

"Sounds cool." we left the disgusting fast food place and went to a little store called Hair Masters. Inside was covered with light gray walls with a pink ceiling and white tiled floors. The right corner beside me had 5 chairs and a little table with magazines. The corner to my left had shelves and shelves of special over-priced shampoos and conditioners. We walked to the little black counter where a girl in her early twenties with bleach blond hair and black streaks pulled up into a high ponytail was talking on the phone.

When she hung up she looked up at us and gasped, probably the way we snuck up on her. Her eyebrows rose as she looked us all up and down, slowing her movement as she took in Emmett and Jasper in their tight pants. Rose made a sound, almost like a snarl, and that snapped the chick back to reality.

"My friend is here to get her hair streaked." Alice said, not even trying to keep her voice friendly.

"Um, d-does she have an appointment?" The girl stammered. I almost almost laughed at how this chick was scared of Alice, even though she had to look down at her.

"No. But I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem, right?" it was Rose who spoke this time.

"Of course not. Um what kind of streaks would you like?" the girl asked, looking at me nervously.

"Pink and Blue." I said, my tone lighter then Alice or Rosalie's were. She forced a smiled and led me to a seat. I looked over to see everyone sitting in a chair. Alice and Rose each reading a Cosmo magazine and Emmett and Jasper with their heads on the girl's shoulders looking reading to pass out from exhaustion.

"Okay. I'm Heather and I'll be doing your hair."she said, I nodded. "Do you want to wash your hair first?" I shook my head, not really feeling the need to say anything to her. She nodded and went to a little room in the back and came out with little cups filled with gooey substances. She clipped back pieces of my hair while carefully putting the dye in the cups into certain strands of my hair and wrapping it in tinfoil then putting hair on that and putting more dye on it. After she finished with my hair she told me to sit under one of the hairdryers. She turned it on and handed me a magazine. "It'll be done in about half an hour." she said and walked back to the front counter to make more phone calls.

After flipping through the stupid magazine twice Heather came back to pull the dome heater away from my head. She didn't say anything as I followed her back to where we were before. Slowly she removed each piece of tinfoil to reveal either a blue or pink streak.

Once she finished with my hair Alice and Rose smacked both of the guys sleeping heads and came over to see me.

"That's looks wicked hot." Alice said, running a piece through her fingers.

"Totally. It's fucking awesome." Rosalie agreed.

"Thanks." I said, probably blushing. I could feel the heat on my face and neck.

Alice paid, again even though I told her I didn't mine. But she '_insisted' _.

I noticed how Alice had been spending a lot of money on me, though I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a job. I doubt _any_ of them had jobs. They just didn't seem like _those _kind of people. Well whatever they did It must pay a lot to afford their outfits. Rosalie was wearing plaid skinny jeans, black converse, a white tank top under a ripped black one and arm warmers with several zippers. Alice was wearing a black miniskirt with little chains on the front of it , boots with buckles kind of like mine and a Black tank top with several belts around her waist. Emmett and Jasper were both wearing simple tight jeans with band t-shirts and skater shoes.

But.. maybe it wasn't their money. I mean, I still had no idea what their adopted parents did for a living. "Hey Alice," I said, feeling a bit nosy "what do your adopted parents do? I mean like, how do you get your money? Unless that's private. You don't have to tell me." I added the last part so the question seemed a little less 'rude'. But she smiled, seeming to understand what I meant.

"Our adopted parents -Carlisle and Esme- are doctors in Forks, so they make quite a bit of money." She said this in a non-bragging way, though I probably would have. Then again I haven't lived in a very rich family most of my life -I'm more middle class- so it must get tiring. I nodded as we headed down the street. Again I had no clue what we were doing next, or if it was just more rules. They surprised my by stopping suddenly in front of an ally before I even asked and walked into it. I followed cautiously.

"Um, What are we doing here?" I asked, surprised by how even my voice was, despite my nervousness.

"We've got some more rules for you. But first we have to talk to you about something." Alice said, unnaturally calm compared to her normal bouncy self. I tried to swallow, but I had a huge lump in my throat. I don't know why I as so scared. It's not like they were going to hurt me. Were they?

* * *

**A/N i know it's been more then two weeks since i last posted and i'm sorry. :( I went away for a week and the week before i was just busy o.O. **

**Just so you know i have no clue what Olympia is like- i guessed. Also i have no clue how tongue piercings work or giving people streaks. i just went with my own expierences like when i got my lip pierced or my hair dyed multiple colors o.O though it's not really the same thing. **

**ANYWAY... It's posted now so i hope all the people who love my stories are happy. I'm making this into two parts incase you haven't noticed. i doubt anyone wanted one chapter almost 10 000 words though this one is..OVER 5000 FRICKEN WORDS!! Hope you liked it!! R&R**


	6. Dancing'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 6DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

Warning: I had to change the rating of this story to M because of this chapter and future chapters because of Bella's, um, slutyness? o.O

**Chapter 6**

My muscles tensed as if ready to run, though I knew I wouldn't have to. Alice called me her friend earlier so I'm pretty sure when she said talk, she meant talk. But she wasn't her normal bouncy self whenever we talked.

Had they decided I wasn't worth it, that they were just going to dispose of me instead, afraid I'd rat then out? I almost wanted to laugh at how stupid I sounded.

Maybe it wasn't about anything important. Maybe they just wanted to fun a few things by me.

While I ran all these theories through my head I forgot about my little audience. They were looking at me in a very business like manner. It was kind of weird how just this morning we were having so much fun and now everything was so serious.

"Sure, of course. What's do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Edward," Alice said carefully. The lump in my throat grew bigger at the mention of his name. I could never decide weather I hated him or not, but his name always brought some kind of confusing emotion along it.

"oh." my voice was a little shaky. I waited for her to continue. She blew out a breath before starting.

"I see how you look at him Bella," she surprised me by calling me that "You like him and still care about him- a lot. I know you two use to be best friends up until a couple of weeks ago, and trust me I know how hard it is to just throw away and forget about that kind of relationship. But I need to know if he's the reason you're doing this with us or if he's going to be an interference with what you're going to be doing" I could tell by the way she said this she would accept any answer and be okay with it. I've never seen her or any of them like this before an it surprised me.

My bottom lip began to quiver and I bit down on it hard as I thought of Alice's first rule about never showing that you're upset, look mad. But I couldn't bring myself to be mad right this second so I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose- a bad habit i learned from Edward himself- and began breathing evenly through my mouth. I did this until I was able to clam myself.

I shook my head. "No, no and no. I, I don't like him, I hate him. And I don't care about him." The words sounded like a pathetic lie, even to me and none of them looked even slightly convinced. I took another deep breath and tried again.

"I, do like him and care about him. And yes he is somewhat of the reason I'm doing this. But no, he won't be and interference, I won't let him. After what he did to me he doesn't deserve a fucking say in what I do."

I was as Alice absorbed this information, she nodded while stroking her chin. When she stopped she got this mischievous look in her eyes, I knew that look, she was planning something- bad.

"Izzy," she said "has Edward ever... I dunno said anything or done anything a little more friendly then what best friends normally would do or say?" Her question didn't make sense, but i knew what she meant. Has Edward ever shwon any signs of liking me more then a friend.

"Well no, I mean maybe. I didn't pay attention to those kind of things."

"Ugh," she sighed. "well, name some times when you think 'maybe' he was."

"I guess so. I mean he always got this clouded over look in his eyes whenever I wore a skirt. But I just though all guys got like that when looking at a girl in a skirt. And even on my worst looking days he always complimented me in this way that made me feel amazing and beautiful. But again I just thought he was being nice you know? A friend." again Alice got that look in her eyes as I told her this. I'd never admit it out loud, but it made me nervous. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but it was Rose who spoke.

"Izzy, no offense but you're so fucking stupid," she said in an odd sympathetic voice "obviously he was trying to show you how much he liked you. I wouldn't be surprised if the kid loved you! And yet you never thought anything of it. Either he's dating that Malorey" She spat her last name. "chick to make you jealous or he's given up on you and went to the next easiest thing. Not saying that you're easy." She added.

I tried to make sense of what Rosalie just told me but always ended up more confused. Why would someone perfect like Edward like someone like me. I'm nothing special, or interesting, just plain- or at least I was when we were friends. It just never made any sense. I guess that's why I never paid attention to the little things he said or did.

And out of all the people he could have made me 'jealous' with, if that's even what he's doing, then why did he pick Lauren? Couldn't he have chose someone nicer, like Ashley- the girl with the braces and a bad perm- instead of someone who would ruin our friendship and make me hate him. Do I even hate him? After hearing this i wasn't sure weather to feel flattered or even more pissed.

Then there was the possibility he has just given up on me and went to the next thing on two legs. But why would he stick around with me for all those years after hormones should have kicked in for him instead of just going to Lauren after the first couple of weeks. Was I that important to him, that he would stick around as long as needed to win me over? That thought made me feel like even more of a bitch about how I've been acting toward him.

I crossed my arms and started pacing in the small ally. "I don't know you guys, if" I said, emphasizing the word 'if' "he's trying to make me jealous, what am I going to do? Just walk up to him and be like 'Hi Edward. I know you're trying to make me jealous. I just want you to know that I like you too. So you wanna go out Saturday?' Yea, don't think that's go over to well." I added dryly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "ha, ha Izzy. And no, that's not what you're going to do. You're going to make him jealous right back. If there's something I've learned it's that guys cave in faster. So this other guy is preferably someone he hangs out with, sits with at lunch or just knows." As soon as she finished her sentence the perfect name popped into my head.

"Mike Newton. He's friends with Edward (or atleast has been for a week), sits with him at lunch and Lauren's little skank follower Jessica has this creepy obbsession over him" I shuddered at the memory of finding her notebook and opened it to see all his info (phone number, house adress, the kind of uderwear he wears, favourite food, etc.) and then her first names attached to his last name. This seemed to make Alice excited as she became her normal bouncy self again.

"Perfect! Okay first we'll have to pick out a good outfit. OH! I know! The black tube-top with the little skulls, and the black skirt with straps all over the front and the purple studded belt with the purple converse! That'd be hot! Then when you see him in class 'accidently' rub up against the front of him and apologize with your hand on his chest. And while your hand is on his chest ask him out! It's a flawless plan!" Alice was practically vibrating with how fast she was bouncing. "Make sure you make a lot of body contact while around Edward. And if you plan on sneaking looks at his reaction wear sunglasses! Fuck! We have to practice! We are going to a club. Right. Now!" I was just staring at her, mouth gaping open. I don't think I've ever seen her this excited.

Jasper came up behind her and put his hands on both her shoulders to stop her bouncing. She immediatly melted into his touch and leaned back in his arms. "Sorry" she mummbled smiling "I got a little carried away." I rolled my eyes.

"A little" I agreed "But I do like your idea. Mike has the hots for me so this should be easy. And what's even better is that Mike's is in my biology class and I sit next to Edward. Also we can't go clubbing, we're not 21." she shrugged.

"We do it all the time. Rosalie can come in handy." she turned to wink at Rose who flipped her the finger. Everyone laughed but Alice and Rosalie. "Fine" Alice said "we'll get you a fake ID first. But then we _are _going to a club. I miss doing that."

"Of course Alice, whatever you want." she smiled at me, showing all her perfect white teeth.

"I love you Izzy. You're the best."

I straightened up and smiled smugly. "I know"

"Aw, Alice I thought you loved me?" Jasper asked with mock hurt.

"Jazzy! You know I do! You're so damn hot." She said in a seductive kind of voice. She turned around in his arms to wrap her own around his neck. She stood on her toes (even then he had to bend over) to kiss her. I found myself looking away, giving them as much privacy as I could. It was Emmett who broke them apart by clearing his throat. I looked back to see Alice pull away from Jasper to glare at Emmett, who was rocking back and forth on his feet, looking at the sky with an innocent smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Okay, since we can't go to a club yet, we have to think of someway to get you ready for Monday..." She went back into thinking mode. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and yelled "I got it!" making me jump. "I know a guy here in town, you guys remember James right? Well he hangs out at this place, I think it's a tattoo parlor, but people mostly just go there to hang and it's always crowded. You can go practice on him! I'll call him and see if he's there." Once again the little pixie girl amazed me. She always seemed to have a solution. What surprised me the most was that she actually knew someone in this town.

she pulled out a red chocolate phone and started punching in numbers. She put the phone to her ear. After a while she started talking. "Hey James, it's Alice... Yes that one... Ha, no, sorry I'm still taken... Yes, Rose is too... Look we're in town, where are you?, That's what I thought... Ha, ha yes. So we're gonna come over. I'm bringing a friend... Yes she's a girl... Okay okay, see you in a few.Peace." She slide the phone shut and put it in her bag then turned back to me. "Okay Iz, Let's go!" she started walking out of the Ally but I stopped her.

"What about more rules? Plus I have no idea how to flirt!"

"Fuck rules right now! We have more important things to do. And what do you mean you don't know how to flirt it's so fucking easy! Ugh! Um. body contact, lots of Body contact. And uh, smile and laugh at things he says, even if they aren't funny. I guess that's about it. Now let's go!" I saw how eager she was so I followed without another word.

We walked about two blocks before Rosalie walked a bit faster to walk beside me. "Okay. Since I don't feel right about not giving you at least 3 more rules, I'm, well, gonna give you 3 more rules. Now listen. Rules number three: Don't be afraid to tell someone with authority to go fuck themselves. Especially teachers, cause the worst they can do is give you a detention you could easily skip. Rule number four: If you see something you like and no ones around, take it. I'm pretty sure the world how about a million of them and they aren't going to miss one." I was about to cut her off when she held up a hand to stop me and continued. "and rule number five: Break the rules. Learn them, then break them. I know it sounds wrong and it is, but trust me when you do, it's like this adrenaline rush, a drug you just want more of. And one last thing, be careful of James, he's a great guy, but a he's also a HUGE horn dog." After talking to me she slowed down her pace to walk with Emmett again.

I let what Rose say to me sink in. I know it may sound wrong but I like the idea of breaking the rules, stealing things, then telling the world to fuck off. It sounded fun, or atleast as fun as doing something illegal can sound.

We turned left at a street light and I finally saw what I guess was the tattoo place, though it looked more like a bar. This place, like the body piercing place, had a few people with tattoo, Mohawks, and facial piercings walking around. When we got closer a tall figure pushed off the wall he was leaning on and came over to us. I'm guessing this was James.

I'd have to admit, he was hot. He had shaggy blonde hair that hung infront of his eyes and almost perfect facial features. Then again I was comparing him to the epitome of perfection, Edward. He was wearing Dark blue too tight skinny jeans, a black Vampire Weekend t-shirt and black skater shoes. He had a middle lip piercings and I could just make out an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow under his messy hair.

"Alice, Rosalie... boys," He nodded toward Emmett and Jasper, who nodded back "and this must be the friend?" he asked taking my hand to kiss the black of my palm. I nodded and bit my lip.

"You must be James then, Oui?" I asked, trying my best to sound 'flirty'. I sounded like an immature school girl to my own ears. But his ears seemed to hear something else cause he winked, I guessed as a way of saying 'you got it'.

He didn't take his eyes away from mine as he let my hand go. When he did he looked around at the five of us. "Why don't you guys come inside and get a drink?" he offered, holding his hand out once again for me to take it.

"We'd love to come inside." I said, taking his outstretched hand.

We followed him inside to the store which looked bigger. There were tons of people in here- at least two hundred. The walls were wood paneled and there was- like I guessed- a bar off to the left side and the rest of the place looked like a tattoo parlor.

"Wow, this palce is nice." I said, scanning the room.

"Yes, it is quite nice. My brother Laurent and his wife Victoria own it." He told me, leading me to a couple of stools by the bar. I had no idea where everyone else went, but I'm ninety percent sure Alice had something to do with it.

"Hey Phil, can I get a Harry Wall-banger **(a/n Don't even ask... it's a type of drink o.O) **and for the lady a Tequilla Sunrise." he said to the tall, big guy behind the counter.

The man handed us each a drink, mine smaller of course and James paid. I took a sip of the light orange beverage and found it good. It had a funny taste to it but other then that it was good.

"What in this?" I asked, taking another drink "I like it."

"Tequila, orange juice, and grenadine" he took another drink out of his own glass. "So, Izzy how old are you?" he asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"eighteen!" I almost had to yell because music started blasting. "How 'bout you?"

"Twenty three. Are you from around here?"

"Not Really. I'm from Forks."

"Hm, I see. So, you got a boyfriend?" I bit my lip and smiled.

"Nope, still single." This seemed to surprise, yet please him.

"I see. So no ones gonna try to kick my ass if I ask you to dance?" he asked. My heart sped up, I didn't know how to dance. I've always had two left feet. What if I embarrass myself?

"I- I don't know how to dance." I admitted. I expected him to leave, think I was inexperienced, but instead he stood up and offered me his hand.

"I'll teach you." he said, winking. I stared at his hand debating weather or not to take it and thought 'what the hell, I'm here to have fun'. I took his hand and let him pull me up and drag me to a little spot where several other people were dancing.

He pulled my arms up around his neck and his won around my waist, pulling my closer to him. He began moving moving to the music, slowly sliding his hands down from my waist to my butt. He squeezed my rear and my breath got caught in my throat. I stopped moving and removed my arms from around his neck. He seemed to notice my stillness, misinterpreting it for something else because he turned me around and pressed his lips against my ear.

"Mm, Izzy baby, don't stop. You're a natural." he whispered, grabbing my hips a little too hard and pulling my backside against him. I gasped as he started grinding against me. He moaned and let his head fall to my shoulder. I had to pinch myself from laughing when I felt the bulge in his pants rubs against my back, at least someone was getting turned on by the friction.

The grip he had on my hips lightened and he wrapped one of his arms across my stomach as the other slid slowly up and down my thigh before inching it's way up my skirt. A little voice in the back of my head told me to make him stop and leave, but a bigger voice in the front told me not to, this feels _way_ to good. I went with the bigger voice.

He rubbed little circles on my inner thighs before i felt his fingers start stroking my from the outside of my panties. I found myself biting my lip to hold back a moan, though James seemed to not mind showing his pleasure. I know this was wrong and what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I've never been touched like this before, never felt such sensations going through my body. I moaned as James's fingers put a little more pressure on my now heated area.

"Mm, yes Izzy, you like that don't you?" he asked with a new husky tone. I couldn't think of anything coherent to say, so i just nodded. This seemed to satisfy him enough as his fingers started stroking faster. I groaned and let my head fall back. I could feel his smile against my neck. "Do you want to feel more pleasure?" He teased, slowing his stroking. I whimpered in protest against the loss of friction and nodded again. "Prove it" he said, stopping the movement altogether.

Nothing came to mind of what I was going to do to prove it to him, but I wanted the sesation back so I did the only thing i could think of. I used one arm to reach behind me to grab his bulging erection. I began rubbing him from the outside of his too small pants. He bit lightly down on my should to stifle his moan. I smiled triumphantly to myself.

He removed his hand completely from under my skirt and reached up to the top of it. He slid his hand down my skirt and fishnets, into my panties. He began stroking my now wet clit. Slowly, he slipped one finger into me, causing me to moan loudly. He added another finger.

"You're so damn tight." he groaned, slipping in a third. I gasped at the pleasure that went through my body when his stroking pace quickened. I grabbed his erection hared and rubbed faster to return the favour as I began thrusting my hips toward his hand. "Holy shit!.. Oh yes!" he moaned against my neck.

"Oh god, James!" I panted as the most pleasurable sensation shot through my body, causing me to shudder and breathe faster. I never wanted it to end, it was like nothing I've ever experienced before, I loved it, I wanted more.

After I started breather normal again and after a few more strokes to Jame's bulging pants he trembled as well, groaning. "Izzy, I- Oh gods!"

He removed his hand from my skirt and turned me around to face him again. He had a satisfied smile on his face. James brought the hand he was using to stroke me with and put them in his mouth to suck on them. He smiled as he took them out and bent down to give me a firm kiss. He pulled away and put his lips against my ear.

"Dearest Izzy, You taste amazing. We'll definitely have to have a round two." He said in a way I guess was suppose to be seductive. I highly doubted we'd ever see each other again anytime soon for a 'round two' but I didn't want to upset him, so I smiled and nodded, running a hand from his collar to his belt, pulling him closer to me so our faces were only inches apart.

"I had lots of fun James, but I should go find my friends and leave. I guess I'll see you around." I kissed him hard again and pulled away to place a soft one on his neck.

Slowly I pulled away and disappeared into the crowd, some of which were embarrassingly enough, staring. I found the four of them huddled around a table whispering to each other with drinks in their hands.

"Hey guys, thanks for leaving me." I said sarcastically. They jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh, sorry. What's up with you guys? You seem kinda... out of it." They stared at me for a few seconds until Alice spoke.

"Oh Izzy! Sorry, we were just talking about the clubbing we have to do soon. Anyway I heard some people talking about this slut getting fingered on the dance floor. You were there Iz, what did she look like?"

I felt my face flush red as I stammered. "Um, hm, w- well she had dark brown hair with streaks. She was wearing a corset top with a skirt, fishnet stalkings and platform boots. I don't recall her being a slut though..." I blabbed on until Rose stopped me. She grabbed me roughly by the upper arm and dragged me out of the bar/ tattoo parlor. Everyone followed behind with pure shock on their faces.

When we got outside she shoved me toward a wall and stood in front of me with no expression on her face. Alice came to stand beside her and they both crossed their arms, staring at me. Suddenly giant smiles broke out across their faces and Alice pulled me into a giant hug, Rosalie joining. "Um, okay?"

"Oh Izzy! We are so proud of you! We didn't think you'd be _that _good at flirting that you'd... yea on your first day!" She said, letting me go.

"Yes, yes. I didn't even know James was that easy! I mean I knew he was a horn dog but still that was so quick! He's also really good looking, I mean he's nothing compared to my Emmy," She let me go and stole a quick glance at Emmett who was rolling his eyes and continued. "but still, Kudos to you dudette!"

"Um, thanks..." I said awkwardly.

"So," Jasper started, stepping closer to me. "How was he?"

"Pff! Like I'd tell you!" I stood there for a couple more seconds before caving. "Okay! It was amazing, his fingers are like magic! They're the perfect size not to long but long enough to just-"

"Okay, okay we get it!" Emmett finally cut in. "We don't need mental pictures. If I did then I'd use Rose." There was a loud 'smack' and Emmett yelled 'hey!'.

"smooth" Jasper said sarcastically. Emmett just stuck out his tongue like a three year old.

"Okay... if you guys are finished maybe we could get going?" I suggested, motioning in the direction we came earlier.

"Iz, dude, it's only like twenty after five, we have lots of time." Alice said.

"No, _you _guys have lots of time. I'd like to be home before the rents."

"Fine. At least that will give _us _time to go clubbing later."

"I don't think I could handle anymore dancing."

"Ha, yea right. Just admit it, you liked it." I blushed and bit my lip nervously. Alice saw this and gave me a smug smile that said 'I told you so'. I just rolled my eyes and walked back.

When we reached Alice's Porsche it dawned on me that I had no clue as to how Rose, Emmett, and Jasper got here. Well, I figured they brought a car, but i never saw any other car besides Alice's.

"Yo, Rose. How'd you guys get here?"

"A car?"

"Well no shit. Where is it? I mean if Alice drives _this _then what do _you _drive?"

"Moi? I drive a BMW Convertible. But we didn't bring my car we brought Emmett's. It's right behind this her's."

I looked behind Alice's yellow car to find a giant car, no, not a car, a Hummer. A beautiful glossy red Hummer making Alice's Porsche look microscopic.

"Oh. Wow." was my genius response. Alice had to open the passenger door open and push me in before I would take my eyes off the big red beauty.

The ride home was quiet and when we pulled into the driveway I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I noticed Charlie and Renee weren't home yet. I got out and waved bye as Alice pulled out and sped down the road.

I took out my key and unlocked the door, having to ram against it a few times before it opened. The house was dead silent and just the way I left it so they never came home. I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door so no one could get in without knocking first. I tossed my bag into the corner and fell back on my bed. I lay there with my clothes still on and fell asleep, hoping I wouldn't wake up too early tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update I've been incredibly busy. From now on i'll only be able to post a chapter everyother week because I'm currently writing a book. My stepdad knows this guy who use to be a college english professor so he can look it over and help me with it and if he thinks it's worth reading he'll send it off to be published and so far that's going good. **

**Also I have to start practicing for my audition. The Festival theater here in town (I live in stratford ontario so we're famous for our fastival theater) is holding auditions for parts in Romeo and Juilet and i wanna try out for Juilet Ofcourse so i have to start practicing and book Agust thirtyth so i can try out. CROSS YOUR FINGERS THAT I'LL GET THE PART!! Then if i do get it i have to come up with 400 dolloars :S. There's a possible scholorship involved (though i won't need that quite yet I'm only 14 o.O). Sooooo yes, Very very busy. Though I'll always find time to post for all my wonderful readers!! You guys are very important too! :p **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!! R&R!! **


	7. Arriving & Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up it was still dark out. I groaned and rolled over to see what time it was; a little after six. I cursed under my breath and threw an extra pillow over my head.

After trying to fall asleep again, and failing, I got up and dragged myself into the bathroom.

I knew the first thing I should do was take care of my tongue piercing so I filled the little cup with a few pinches of sea salt and filled it up with warm water. I put the disgusting water in my mouth and swished it around until my mouth felt dry and spit it out.

After brushing my teeth I decided since it was still early I'd have a nice long hot bath instead. I turned the nobs and let the water run, adding some bubble bath. Once the tub was hot and full I stepped in enjoying the nice feel. After washing my body and hair I laid back and let my eyes slide shut.

A loud banging on my bathroom door woke me up. What the hell could my mom want thing early in the morning? I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost nine thirty. The water in the tub was now cold and all the bubbles were gone.

"Come in!" I called, cursing under my breath when I remembered why I was avoiding her.

"Hey Be- I mean 'Izzy', your parents... want.You." Edward was standing in my door way, staring at my like a retard. I screamed, loud enough I'm surprised the mirror didn't break like it does in movies. His eyes widened as he realized what he was staring at and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. When I opened the door to my room I peeked around it to make sure the coast was clear. After doing a double take of it I stepped out and quickly went to close my bedroom door. I could have sworn I locked it last night...

I slipped in the spongebob boxers Edward got me for my most recent birthday, a black tank top and my super fuzzy rainbow colored slippers. I went back into the bathroom and emptied out the freezing cold water from the tub. There was another light knock on my bedroom door this time.

"Are you decent?" Edward's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I grumbled and went over to let him in. "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that! You're the one who told me I could come into the bathroom. How was I suppose to know you'd be naked?"

"I thoughtyou were my mom. And you must've heard water splashing. It's called common sense Edward! Which you must obviously be lacking! Ugh! What the fuck are you doing here this early?"

I saw a light red tint spear across his face. I laughed mentally at how cute it was. "I told you yesterday that I needed to talk to your parents, who by the way want to see you downstairs, and decided to come by early today in case they go anywhere again."

"Whatever. Go" I had to get him away, soon. It was getting harder having him this close to me. He didn't move though, but stood there opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to sat something. "Do you have something to say? Say it."

"What the hell happened to you?" he blurted out. I scrunched my eyebrows together confused.

"huh?"

"I mean..." he tried again. "The hair, your tongue... What happened? It wasn't like that yesterday."

"No duh. That's because I didn't it yesterday."

"Obviously. But why?" why? Why did I do this? I didn't know how to answer that, it wasn't an easy question to answer. I couldn't tell him it was because of him, he'd find a way to use it against me, I think. I didn't want to take any chances in case he doesn't want me. He picked up a strand of my hair and began fiddling with it. "Why?" he whispered again. "Why did you do this to yourself?" I closed my eyes. I could feel my will power fading and I had to make him leave. I slapped his had away.

"That's none of your damn business. Nothing I do is any of your business anymore. Just leave. Please." I pointed toward the stairs and watched him slowly walk down them.

I brushed my hair and washed my face, deciding I didn't need makeup since I wasn't going anywhere today, and put on some knee high socks before slipping back on my slippers and heading downstairs.

My mom, dad, and Edward were all sitting in the kitchen chatting casually, my mom patting Edwards' hand every once in while. They looked more like a family with him then me. I sighed and walked inconspicuously through the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing the orange juice. I got out a cup and poured myself a glass, all while avoiding my parents faces. My mom finally broke the silence.

"Bella, what did you do to your hair?" she asked

"Gave it a bit of colour, you like?" I tried to come as nonchalant, doing a surprisingly good job.

"Um, it's... different." I could tell she was fighting what she really wanted to say.

"Yes, it's what I was going for. Why blend in when you can stand out right?" I gulped down the juice nervously, hoping to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Right." she mumbled. "Look Bella we need to talk. Come here please." I froze, What did we have to talk about? I didn't do anything wrong. Is that why Edward was here? Did he tell them something about me, about how I went out yesterday? If he did so help me god I'll- "Bella. Take a seat." my mother's voice brought me back and I cautiously took a seat and nodded for her to continue so I wouldn't have to open my mouth.

"Bells," it was Charlie who spoke. "Edward's going to be staying with us for a while. Elizabeth is very sick and has to be taken to a special hospital in Canada. Until she gets better he'll be sleeping in the guest room next to yours." I looked over at Edward who was looking at his hands. I could easily tell he was fighting tears. So much for not opening my mouth, I could feel it hanging wide.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mom gasped. "What's in your tongue?" I snapped my mouth shut, I could feel the blood rising into my cheeks.

"upercin." I mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"A piercing!" I said louder.

"Bella, you know how I feel about body jewelry. They're meant for sluts." she said matter-of-factly. I almost laughed at how my mom came out and said 'SLUT!'.

"Are you accusing me of being a slut?" I challenged.

"Well, er, no. But I want you to take it out still."

"No."

"Excuse me? Young lady, we have rules in this house. One of them is no body jewelry until you move out. Are you trying to tell me something?" Her words hit me like a slap. Did she want me to leave?

"Actually no, I wasn't. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you have Edward now, a role-model son. I've heard Charlie talk about how he always wished I was a boy, I'm not stupid! I guess then you don't need me anymore. That's fine, I'll pack up and leave if that's what you want because I'm not taking it out! You're over reacting!" I shouted. I knew I was over reacting as well, but I had less control over my temper.

"Don't bring Edward into Bella. He has nothing to do with this. I don't want-" I cut her off.

"It has a lot more to do with him then you think." I murmured

"what? Bella-" I didn't let her finish. I stomped off upstairs, leaving a shocked kitchen full of people and went to my room. I really didn't want to leave and I knew I was acting immature but I hated when she got like that. Like she was Queen and I had to follow her every command. I was legal fucking age now to do it anyway, so she didn't have to act like she did.

I got my Misfits bag and emptied out everything in it from yesterday, and refilled it with clothes, makeup and extra things I needed. I packed enough clothes to last me the rest of the week, hopefully I'll fine a place to stay after that.

I slung the bulging bag over my shoulder and reached around behind my mattress to grab my old sock which I kept my emergency money in and shoved it in my bag too.

I looked down and realized what I was wearing and almost laughed. I wonder how people would react.

I just switched the boxers for a pair of black plaid capri shorts with suspenders, and my slippers for my skater shoes. I also remembered to pack my outfit for tomorrow in a separate bag, and my shampoo.

I grabbed my keys and opened the window. I was going to climb down the tree, it wouldn't be that hard, I did it once a few years ago. I dropped my bag first and then ducked though the opening. A light knock on my door stopped my from jumping.

I was about to tell who ever it was to fuck off but Edward opened the door and walked in. He stared at me- halfway through he window- and cracked a smile, though it disappeared fast. I really missed his smile.

"Be- Izzy. What are you doing? You're not seriously leaving are you?" he was looking at me in half disbelief and half worry.

"Yes Edward, I am." I was now sitting, facing the out the window getting ready to jump to the closest tree branch.

"You know," he said conversationally. "Your mom is pretty upset. She doesn't actually want you to leave, neither does your dad.. You should stay, it's safer anyway." he added.

"Nothing I do is safe anymore Edward. Me leaving is only the beginning." He stared at me confused.

"What-"

"Never mind. Have fun with my family. Tell them I'm gone, it won't be long till they forget about me and make my room yours. Like I said before, they always wanted a son. But till then, get out of my room." I jumped and landed on a strong branch. I slowly climbed down until I was on the lowest tree branch and spun so I was hanging off the underside of the branch with my hands and feet. I removed my feet first, then my hands and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'.

No one seemed to hear me so I grabbed my bag and hurried to my truck. Inside I threw my bag onto the passenger seat. I started it up and drove out of the drive way and down the street as fast as my old truck could go. It was only around eleven when I decided to pull over on a dirt road.

I knew I had to decide what to do about school, since I forgot it all at the house. I guess I could call Edward in the morning and ask that he brings it and just drops it off at the office. That's probably be the easiest way.

I laid down across the passenger seat, shoving my bag onto the floor and tried to get some sleep. Maybe it would've worked if I hadn't had a 3 hour nap in the tub.

I tried to think about tomorrow and how exactly to make Edward jealous without making it seem obvious . I guess I could make up some lame excuse as to why I always turned down Mike before. Some rational reason that doesn't end with 'because I'm in love with Edward'.

Concentrating on that didn't work because my thoughts kept on slipping back to Edward staying at my house, in the bedroom next to mine, the bedroom I'm not longer staying in. I cursed myself when I thought of how perfect that would have been to get him, how much more easy it would've made everything.

Instead of making lemonade with the lemons life gave me I threw then back in life's face. I screamed and pounded my fist against the back of the seat frustrated. "I'm so fucking stupid!." I yelled at myself.

I sighed and ran a hand across my face. I needed a distraction to take my mind off everything. I searched my truck until I found my battered copy of Wuthering Heights under the seat. I sat up and curled into one side of the truck. I opened it and began reading.

Halfway through the book 'The Fray How to Save a Life' started playing. I opened my glove compartment and pulled out my phone. It read 'Mom Calling'. Like I wanted to talk to _her _right now. I turned off the phone and put it back in the pull out box.

I pulled out a few Cd's and looked through them and decided on Papa Roach. I let the first song play through and went back to trying to fall asleep.

Even After the Cd finished I was still awake and very aware of the rain that was now hitting my truck. It was around four thirty. I started my truck back up and headed to The Lodge. It was a tacky and over priced restaurant, but it was just me and I was to hungry to worry about looks.

I got myself a hamburger and fries and ate in silence. I don't think I've ever felt more alone in my life.

I finished quickly and paid, leaving a big tip. I got back in my truck and drove to the school. I parked in a parking space close to the school -I wasn't the only car there so it wasn't all that conspicuous- and curled up into a ball along the seat.

Hopefully tomorrows' better.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this ch****apter sucked. I really am. I needed a fast chapter to get by Sunday and I thought this was a great opportuinty to bring Jacob back into the story and that's exactly what i plan to do in the chapter after the next...**

** I'm not gonna lie, I've had this story done like three days after my last chapter but I didn't post it until now and i have my next chapter finnished so I'll post that probably saturday (the next chapter is one of the best chaptersI think I've done so far even if she does get with mike... ew mike :)) **

**OME!! who read breakng dawn?? I did and thought it was the most amazing and funny thing ever! My favourite book in the series is still Twilight though because it's the beginnning to the amazing saga. Also it's realy weird to think back to the very first book when they first talked and then next thing you know Bella's Prego!! :S**

**One more thing.. I also know that i make alot of spelling mistake but i can't go backa dn fix them because my mom deleted my open writer thing because it took up too much space and now i have to overwrite documents... :( **

**Anyways Thank you for reading my lovely reader you rock!! R&R**


	8. Getting Mike

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 8**

Morning couldn't come fast enough. When I woke up I had a very stiff neck and it was almost time for school. There were even a few people already here.

I brought out my cell and called Edward's, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Yo, what's up?" he greeted me.

"Um, hi Edward, it's Izzy."

"Oh, hi." his tone was a little more careful now.

"Could you do me a favour? I forgot to bring my school bag. Do you think you could drop it off at the office?"

"Um, sure. Where is it?"

"Where I've been keeping it since sixth grade." I heard him give a short laugh and mumble 'right'.

"So just drop it off at the office? My locker's right beside yours..." he trailed off, louder now.

"The office is fine." I grumbled, but lightened my tone. "And Edward?"

"Yea?" his tone was softer too.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up and slumped in my seat. A loud tap on my window made me jump. Alice was already opening my door and pulling me out before I even knew that's what she was doing.

"Izzy," she scolded. "Where is the outfit we agreed on?"

"In this bag." I reached behind me and into the truck, pulling out the plastic bag with my clothes in it.

"Why are they in a bag?" I really didn't want her to find out about me leaving home so I made something up.

"Pf, like my parents would let me ten feet near the fucking door in this." it was half true, my parents wouldn't let me out of the house in this.

"Whatever. Just go change." she pushed me toward her car.

"Why are we going to your car. I thought I had to change?"

"You are going to change- in the backseat. The windows are tinted enough. No one's going to know unless they stick their face up to it." I rolled my eyes and climbed in.

I kept on my knee high socks so I could wear the converse and changed into the black skirt with straps in the front, the tube top with little skulls, and the purple studded belt. It revealed a little to much skin for the cool weather here and broke about a dozen school violations, but unlike anyone had the balls to tell me to change.

I got out and Alice handed me makeup. "Hurry" she said. I put on the eyeliner and purple eyeshadow that matched my belt and shoes.

"How do I look?" I asked, spinning once.

"Hot. If I were a guy I'd fuck you." I laughed at her bluntness and started toward the office. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the office. I have to get my bag."

"Why is your bag at the office?" I swore under my breath and thought up another lie.

"Uh, forgot it. The rents um, gave it to Edward to drop off. Obviously they didn't know I left it on purpose."

"Right." by the tone in her voice it was obvious she didn't believe me, but neither did she ask anymore questions. When we got to the office I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. Did Edward drop my bag off?" she looked me up and down with a disapproving look before reaching behind her and dropping my newly acquired skull messenger bag on the desk. I forced a smile. "Thanks."

When I got to my locker I saw Edward and Lauren, who looked like they were arguing. When I got closer though, Lauren saw me and grabbed Edward by his belt loops, pulling him against her and began making out. I pretended to gag and opened my locker.

The noise seemed to alert Edward of my presence because he pulled away from Lauren and looked at me. "B-Bella." he stuttered.

"Izzy." I corrected him, fighting a smile. I buried my head in my locker so he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Mhm." he said in a distracted voice. I got my books and closed my locker. I saw Edward staring my black micro miniskirt. Lauren was standing behind him glaring at his back.

I stuck out my hand and brought it to his mouth the close it. "You'll catch flies." I told him and walked away. I could feel his eyes and several others watching me from behind. I don't blame them, you could probably see my ass every time I stepped.

English, Trig, and Government went by with more looks. During English Alice sat beside me and Edward stared, still dazed. I felt like I achieved a huge goal having his attention.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and everything went quiet. Normally people would feel worried, but I found it quite amusing. I just got a bottle of water and headed to my usual table.

I had to pass Edward's table on the way so I thought this would be the perfect time to work Mike up. I opened my water bottle and took a swig of it while I was passing. I could feel Edward staring at my and I fought not to look at him. Instead I locked eyes with Mike and licked the rim of my bottle before sticking my tongue in and winking. I saw a faint flush go into his cheeks, looking like he was ready to pass out. I smile and continued walking.

"Izzy! You're evil. Did you see the look on his face? If I didn't find it so pathetic I might actually feel bad for the kid." Alice said when I sat down. I just rolled my eyes.

"I can tell he's going to be easy." I said. "Who knows, if he's a good boy I might reward him." I licked around the rim on my bottle again.

"Iz, you're such a slut." Rosalie joked. I stuck my tongue out.

"Am not. I've only ever given one hand job and that doesn't count because he was wearing pants."

"Whatever." Rosalie said, lightly hitting my arm. The rest of the lunch went by with random conversation until the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. I've got a boy to seduce." I left the cafeteria and got my books for the rest of the day.

Most people were already in Biology when I entered, though there was at least another five minutes till class started. I saw Mike sitting in my spot next to Edward, chatting, and decided this was the perfect opportunity to get him.

I walked over to the table Edward and I shared and set my books down before sitting on Mike's lap. "Oh Mike, I believe you're in the wrong seat." I said in an obvious tone.

"I'm sorry, I'll move, you just need to get up." I pretended to think about it for a second before turning in his lap, earning a gasp, so I was sitting sideways.

"I'll only get up if you agree to go out with me tonight."

"Then I might just have to turn you down to keep you sitting in my lap." I fought the urge to laugh at his sad attempt to flirt and sound sexy at the same time. I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"You mean you don't want to go out with me? Okay I guess I'll let you go." I started getting up and saw his eyes go wide. He pulled back down on his lap.

"I never said I wouldn't go out with you. Of course I will, I'll pick you up tonight at seven and catch the eight thirty show in Port Angeles." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Can't wait." Then I remembered how I left home and wasn't ready to go back already. "Actually how 'bout we meet at your store and you can drop me back off there. I'll just ride my truck home." I tried to give him a non-suspicious smile, and was glad that he was stupid enough to buy it. He kissed my neck and I fought the urge to grimace**.**

"Sound's good." I got up and allowed Mike to go to his seat.

I looked over and saw Edward glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"Why did you ask Mike out?"

"Because I like him."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Then how come you always turned him down before, saying how disgusting and desperate he was?" I knew a question like that was coming so thought up the perfect answer, finding someway to blame him and make him feel guilty and less suspicious.

"Because Edward, at the time you were the only important guy to me and I didn't want him to get in the way of what we had. So I said things I didn't mean. But now that I don't have to worry about it getting in the way of us I can be with him." I kept my tone casual and the lie seemed almost believable.

Edward looked a little taken back by my answer and slightly hurt. I could see the pain deep in his eyes. I bit my lip and looked away. "You didn't want it to get in the way of _us_? Of what _we had_?" he asked quietly. I stared at the black table top embarrassed and nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw him reach and hand out like he wanted to touch me, but pulled back at the last second. "I'm sorry." he said.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're _sorry_? Edward you have-" I was cut off by the door slamming and the teacher calling the class to attention when the final bell rang.

When Biology ended Edward was out of his seat and gone before anyone else had finished gathering their books. I was filled with a vast amount of guilt, making me want to run after him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind like I use to when he was really upset. But I knew I couldn't, I still wasn't sure what he wanted from me.

Mike was also waiting for me. When I stood up he eagerly took my books. I smiled. "Thanks Mike." he rolled his eyes.

"It's my job to carry your books."

"The job doesn't pay very good." I told him. He took my hand and kissed it, reminding me of James.

"The reward is perfect." I couldn't help but blush. I had no idea Mike Newton had a romantic side. He saw my blush and smiled, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

After gym I changed and went to bring my books back to my locker and get my school bag. I was surprised to see Edward wasn't at his locker, or Mike waiting for me by mine. Maybe they already left.

By the time I was leaving the halls were almost completely deserted so I walked a bit faster. There was a loud bang from a locker or two down one of the little hallways off to the side. I quietly walked up to it and peeked around the corner. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Edward had Mike pinned up against the lockers; one arm across his chest, holding him in place and the other balled up into a fist. He looked so... scary. Never before until now have I ever felt so scared of Edward. I almost felt like crying. I knew I should probably break it up but I was honestly afraid he would turn on me. I mean... he didn't even look human at the moment. I had to strain my ears to hear what they were saying.

"Edward man, clam down." that was Mike.

"Not until we get things straight. So listen to me and listen closely. Bella is an amazing girl. She is very important to me." Mike snorted out loud just as I did mentally, earing a slam against the lockers. Mike groaned and I flinched. "Shut the fuck up Newton! Now if you hurt you ever! I will personally kill you myself and enjoy every fucking second of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Cullen, geez. I've been trying to get Bella to give me a chance since sixth grade. Why the hell would I just give up on her and hurt her. I'm not _you_." That set him off.

He released Mike to punch him across the face. He fell to the ground and Edward kicked him in the gut. Mike gasped for breath.

I couldn't take this anymore! I dropped my bag and ran toward them before Edward could kick him again. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled, frantically waving my arms around. Edwards' eyes widened when I stopped in front of him. I thought he might pass out like Mike had. "What the fuck is your problem Edward? You got mad because Mike spoke the truth? He actually tried to get me Edward, he never gave up and he won't, no matter what you do to him. He isn't you." I punched him across the jaw with all my force and began beating on his chest. He didn't even try to stop me.

"Why Edward? What are you doing this to me? Was taking me family and half my heart not enough? Do you want to take away the rest of my happiness and one of the few people, " I motioned to Mike "who actually cares about me too? Just... go away." I whispered. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Bella- "

"It's Izzy! And don't touch me! I hate you Edward Cullen! I hate you..." I said in a quieter, choked voice**.** I wanted to cry so badly to get my point across but tearsjust didn't seem to want to fall. I finally looked up at his face to see a few tears. _He _was crying. "Stop crying Edward. Stop pretending you care." I stepped away from him and went to kneel by an unconscious Mike. I heard Edward's footsteps go fast down the hall.

"Mike." I said, stroking his cheek. "Mike" I picked up his head and placed it on my lap. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?" He asked, kinda out of it. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"No mike. We're at school and I'm just Bella." he smiled.

"Close enough." he mumbled. I flushed red. Maybe I should've given Mike a chance before I knew I had feelings for Edward. He really knows how to compliment a girl.

"You're funny. Come one, let's get you up." I pushed his head so he was in a sitting position, then helped him stand. He grabbed the side of his stomach.

"Ow." he groaned. "What happened?" I was surprised he didn't remember.

"Um you and Edward got in a fight. He ran away." I added the last part to make him feel better and because I was partly true. His laugh was shaky.

"Oh. I've got a massive headache and my side is killing me. I'll probably get a bruise." I stopped walking and Mike looked at me curiously. I stepped in front of him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, I lifted it up. I traced the place I saw Edward kick him. His chest was nicely toned. He didn't have a flawless stomach with perfect abs like Edward did, but he still had abs.

"Does this hurt?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. I put a little more pressure and watched as he flinched and nodded. "Sorry." I smiled and cupped that part of his side with my hand. I looked down to already see a purplish bruise forming. Slowly, I leaned over to trailed my tongue along the discoloured skin before placing a kiss on it.

When I stood back up I helped him take his shirt off all the way, I placed my hands on either side of his chest and leaned forward. Just as our lips were about to meet someone cleared their throat. I froze.

I thought it might be a teacher but when I looked I saw Alice, rose, Emmett, and Jasper with amused smirks on their face. In Alice's right hand was my bag.

My face heated up and I was sure it was permanently like that. "Um hey guys." I said with a nervous laugh. I looked at Mike to see his face was a dark shade of red too.

I gave Mike his shirt back and apologized, telling him I'd see him later tonight.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it." He told me, winking. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going after the others.

They were waiting for me by my truck. "So," Alice said conversationally "what was that?" I opened my mouth and then closed it. I opened it again.

"Edward kicked the shirt out of Mike so I let him have it making him cry." I snorted even though I felt infinite guilt. "Then I went to 'take care of Mike'" Alice rolled her eyes and handed me my bag.

"So I guess the way you were talking you have a date tonight?" she asked impressed.

"Yeah. It was a lot easier then I planned. And actually quite funny. I'm practically giving Mike a boner and Edward's sitting right there." They laughed then Rosalie asked,

"So if we didn't interrupt how far would you have gone with 'taking care of Mike'?"

"Hm. Probably not that far. I mean a teacher would've eventually found us. I'm actually kind of relieved it _was _you guys instead."

We talked a bit more and Alice gave me a pair of extremely dark tinted sunglasses before saying our goodbyes.

Around five I went to the Thriftway to get some perishable foods. I ate Ritz Crackers and peanut butter for supper.

When I ate as much as I could I took out a water bottle and once again washed my mouth out with sea salt.

After driving around aimlessly for a few hours I went to go and put more gas in my truck before going to go meet up with Mike.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE!! Stop asking me when Edward and Bella are going to get together. I've barely started the story. Lots of more Drama to come. And if people learned to read Author Notes you'd know that... THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS FOR READING AND PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE DON'T FLAME THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF BELLA AND MIKE AND WHAT BELLA DID TO EDWARD. SHE FEELS HORRIBLE ABOUT IT.!! AND YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL TO MUCH TO ACTUALLY MAKE THIS A BELLAXMIKE STORY. ICKY :P **

**Hoped you liked it!! R&R!!**


	9. Date

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!

**Chapter 9**

Mike was there, waiting for me by his black Mazda Miata with the hood currently down.

"Hey Mike." I greeted.

"Hey Bella beautiful."he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha, you're funny." He smiled and opened my door for me. I climbed in and he shut it. I put on my seat belt as he climbed in on the drivers side. "So where did _you _learn to be such a gentleman?" I asked. He pretended to look shocked.

"Bella! I'm offended that you'd think I wasn't always so kind." I looked at him dubiously as he started the car. He smiled ."Okay fine, I watched a video on you tube." he admitted.

"And did that help?"

"Not you sure yet, I'll guess we'll find out later." We sat in comfortable silence and Mike took one hand off the wheel to take mine.

"You better not crash." I warned him.

"Bella-"

"Call me Izzy."

"Izzy, I'm not _that_ bad of a driver."

"Of course you're not Mike." I said, patting his hand with the one he wasn't holding. He just rolled his eyes.

We pulled into a parking space across the street from the theater and Mike once again opened my door and helped me out .

While we waited to cross the street I felt Mike take my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with a lop-sided grin. I admit it was okay, but still nothing compared to Edward half smiles. I smiled back mostly out of courtesy.

The thought of Edward made my happy mood disappear fast. I told him I hated him.. And he... believed me. I told the guy I was in fucking love with that I hated him! I bit my lip and balled my right hand up into a fist before I could scream and punch the closest thing to me, which just so happen to be Mike. I think the guy got his ass kicked enough because of me.

Which brought my back to Edward... He threatened Mike, saying I was amazing and important to him... Could that only have been because He was living with me? Probably.

I hadn't even realized we'd made it into the theater until Mike asked me what I wanted to see. "Um, The Happening." it seemed like the only interesting thing playing. Mike paid for both out tickets- I let him pay for mine as long as I got to buy snacks. We just got a large popcorn- though only Mike could eat it- and two bottles of pop.

When the guy stuck his shot gun through the window and shot the kid in the chest and the other in the head I found myself making a quiet squeaky screaming noise and burring my face in Mike's chest. This wasn't the first time I did this. He chuckled softly and put his arm around my shoulder, squeezing softly, reassuringly.

When the movie was over though, I walked out into the lobby laughing, Mike following behind. "I can't believe it was the trees! You'd honestly think they'd be a little more creative!" Mike just smiled and shook his head. He once again took my hand and walked me to his car. This time I opened my door before he could and got in.

He didn't say anything about it as he got in on his side, and started the car. He put the roof back up before pulling out.

The entire ride home neither of us said anything, Mike kept both hands on the wheel. He seemed to be in deep concentration, or just thinking about something really hard.

When he pulled in the store parking lot I reached for the handle. "I had a really good time tonight." I told him. I was about to open it when Mike stopped me.

"Wait Bella.. I mean Izzy. I need to ask you something." he seemed really nervous. So I guess I was right about the thinking of something really hard.

"What is it Mike?"

"It's about today, at school..." he hesitated and took a deep breath before starting again. "When you uh, took my shirt off in the hall. Why- I mean what- ugh, never mind." he let go of my arm but I didn't make a move to leave. I let go of the handle and turned to face him.

"No, no Mike, go on. Just ask." He looked at me for a few seconds and turned away, closing his eyes.

"If your friends hadn't showed up... would you have gone any farther then taking my shirt off. I mean would you even _go _that far with me?" even in the dim light coming for the car I could see the red on his face.

"No Mike I wouldn't have gone any farther in the hall. I mean, we were at school! A little inconvenient if you ask me." I place my hand under his chin to make him look at me. "But I _would _go that far with you. So stop acting all self conscious. You're hot, don't worry. You could do any girl you wanted." I kept my tone light and teasing. He removed my hand from under his chin and placed both of his on either side of my face

"But I don't _want_ to do it with just _any _girl Bella. I want to do it with you, and only you." His eyes were intense and boring into mine. I could feel the heat on my face, making me feel like I was on fire. It wasn't because I felt the same way, it was because he was admitting to me, right now, while we were alone, and I felt uncomfortable because I _didn't _feel the same way. I _didn't _want to lose my virginity to Mike. I _didn't _want to lose my virginity tonight, in the back of a car. I never got a chance to reply because his mouth was on mine.

This was the first time I kissed Mike, he was rough and his mouth just didn't seem to feel right. But apparently he didn't seem to feel the same way because his hand were in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

He gave a sharp tug on my hair and I gasped in surprise. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I doubt he even knew how this was effecting me.

Suddenly Mike did something completely unexpected. He ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth, making a little tickling sensation and I moaned. He pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow Be- Izzy. You're an amazing kisser." he panted. That was a suprise since all I did was moan.

"Um, thanks. So are you." I said awkwardly. He smiled and stroked my cheek with he back of his hand. He let his hand slip down until he was cupping my neck and leaned, slowly this time, until out lips met.

This kiss was the same as the last one, yet different. It still felt wrong, but nicer, softer, and I began kissing him back.

I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. As soon as out tongues met the kiss became more urgent and faster. I moved across the car until I was sitting in his lap on the drivers side. We only broke apart when we desperately needed air.

I tugged on the bottom of his shirt until he helped me get it off. I adjusted my position on his lap so I had both his legs in between mine. I leaned down again and our lips met in another heated kiss. I let my hands wander all over his chest, causing him to moan every time they brushed one of his nipples.

I moved my mouth from his and trailed kisses down his neck and around his collar bone. When I got back to his neck I sucked and bit on it, not enough to cause severe pain, but enough to leave a mark.

A tap on the window made up both yelp and me to go leaning back against the horn. We yelled again and I clumsily climbed back over to my seat.

The knock came from my side of the door so I rolled down the window to see a dark blurry face.

"Izzy?" the voice asked. I almost instantly knew that male voice with a hint on feminine in it.

"Jacob." I sighed happily. The little bit of annoyance I had for out interrupter disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming back from Sam's house and I saw you abandoned truck. So I guess you know what I thought. Anyways.. was I interupting something?" I couldn't see his face, but I could almost imagine him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ha ha, kinda, but it's okay." I said, Mike grunted beside me. "How did you recognize my truck?"

"Silly Izzy," I was glad at how he remembered to call me that. "I'd recognize that big monster anywhere."

I laughed and leaned over to give Mike a quick kiss. "I'll see tomorrow at school."

"Mhm." was his answer. I rolled my eyes and patted his leg before climbing out of his car. He almost immediately pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Rawr. Jeez Izzy, what's up with your boy toy?" He asked. I laughed. I seemed to laugh a lot around him, maybe it's his voice.

"no clue. I think he's jealous." This time Jake laughed and pulled me against him making kissy noises.

"Oh yes, because I'm definitely going to just kidnap you and eat you out- I mean up." he said sarcastically.

"Knowing him, that's probably exactly what he's thinks." I didn't push Jacob away while he held me, because I know he didn't think of me like that and because I felt comfortable, he was nice and warm.

Finally he released me. "So I guess I should let you head back home. Don't want anyone to think I stole to and raped you." he joked.

"Um, actually I'm just kinda living in my truck right now." I admitted

"Why?" he sounded worried.

"I got in a fight with my mom about my tongue piercing and she pissed me off so I left. It's okay though, they have Edward now, they don't need me anymore." I could hear the sadness in my voice. Jacob pulled me against him again, only this time in a different way. It was more like a brotherly embrace, meant to protect and reassure.

"No Izzy, it's not okay. Look, the place me and my dad share is small, but you can come and stay with us. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He sounded serious for the first time since I met him on Friday.

"I couldn't Jake. I don't want to-" He put two finger up to my lips to silence me.

"No. You are going to stay with my and my dad and that's final." He turned me around and took me by my shoulders, leading me toward my truck. "Now get in and follow."

I did as I was told and got in my truck and followed him.

He led me out of town and down a long highway, each side surrounded by moss covered trees for about fifteen minutes until we passed a few houses, then a sign that said 'La Push'.

La Push is a small Indian Reservation, probably smaller then Forks, though not by much. He led me past a few small houses until we pulled into the drive way of a faded red and white one.

I pulled in behind Jacob's Rabbit and got out after him. "It's not much, but it's home" He told me, leading me inside.

The front door pretty much was in the living room. The living room itself was small and crowded by a love seat and a small TV. There was no way someone like Jacob would be sleeping on that small couch. "I like it. It does have that homey feel." I said, slipping off my converse.

"Thanks. Well as you can see , this would be the living room, the kitchens through there," He pointed to a little doorway off to the right "And my room would be just down here." he went down the small hallway beside the living room and stopping in front of the first door. "Oh yes, and the bathroom is right across the hall. We should be quiet, my dad's probably sleeping."

"No I'm not." came a gruff voice from the only door left in the hall. "Who's you're friend Jake?" asked, whom I guessed was Billy.

"This is Bella Swan, Charlies daughter. It's alright if she stays for a couple of nights right? There's someone staying at her house she doesn't like." I was grateful how he left out the part about the fight.

"Of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you like." He said with a sincere smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you Billy." Jacob grabbed me by the arm and said a quick 'Thanks dad' before shoving me into his tiny room and closing the door. The walls were a pale white colour and his bed was a queen size that took up most of the space, with a yellow and pink polka dotted comforter. On the left wall was a calendar with a very good looking, muscular boy who was wearing a speedo and was standing in what looked like an ocean at a beach.

"Nice calendar." I commented.

He followed my gaze and cocked his head to the side as if he were thinking about it, then nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I though so too." he finally said. He then looked back at me. "Did you bring any other clothes?" he asked.

"Yea, they're in my truck. I'll go get them." I left the room and ran outside to retrieve my bags. When I got back to Jacobs' room I saw him spread out on the mattress, his chest rising and falling evenly. Something told me he was very 'busy' at this Sam's house today. I grabbed an extra blanket off the floor and laid it across him so he wouldn't freeze. He took up most of the bed- his size still ceases to amaze me- so I decided to just curl up on the love seat, changing into pajamas first.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be awkward.

* * *

**A/N To people who are still not sure, YES Edward and Bella are going to get together. :p Updates are going to come ever week and a half or so, depends when i can get around to it.**

**I'm actually starting ANOTHER story (that's 3 now) for Fiction Press. It's about two gay guys (okay well one doesn't know he's gay yet). I haven't posted it yet, but when i do it'll be call 'You're Kiss & I will surrender' If you're interested in that kind of stuff and are NOT homophobic (you better not be o.O) **

**ANYWAYS!... Hope you liked the Chapter. JACOB WAS IN IT!! R&R!!**


	10. The next day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 10**

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place. It was a bedroom with soft pillows. The scent of bacon filled my nose and I got up to follow it.

The hallway was a lot brighter and yesterday came flooding back into my mind. "Dammit" I mutter and continued into the kitchen. Jacob was there, cooking bacon, I think, there was smoke everywhere. "Er, Jake what are you doing?" I asked, startling him. "And why did I wake up in your room?"

"I'm making breakfast! I really hope you like your bacon, um, crispy." he smiled embarrassed. "As for the whole bed thingy, I told you Izzy you could use it. You should have woken my butt up and told me to move." He put the bacon in the pan on to a plate.

"But you looked so peaceful! All drooling and snoring..." I teased. His eyes widened before they turned into little slits. I could still see the blush on his cheeks.

"I so do not snore! Or drool! Do I?" he looked slightly scared.

"No, don't worry." I saw him wipe fake sweat off his face. I sat down at the table and he set down a plate of bacon and toast in front of me.

"Eat up Izzykins, you'll need all the engergy and strenghth you can get if you plan on going out with that hot boy again tonight." he said winking. He got a plate himself and sat down across from me. I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it. But while we're on the subject of boys... Who's Sam?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"A friend... A really good friend... With benefits." he smiled at my incredulous look before I broke out into fit of laughter.

"Is he any good?"

"Not sure yet, I'm always on top. But oh my is he _huge_! He also makes this really cute noise when he hits his o-"

"I get it!" I yelled, covering my ears laughing. He shrugged and continued eating.

"Can I use your shower?" I asked when I finished.

"Well no duh! If you're staying here I _don't _want you stinking." I rolled my eyes and brought my plate to the sink.

After showering and dressing I was all ready to leave. "Okay Jakey, have a good day at school. I'll see you whenever I get back." I gave him a big hug around his waist and grabbed my keys from my bag as I got to my truck.

I had to leave 15 minutes early, since that's how long it took to get from La Push to Forks. I didn't really mind since the scenery was nice- a little green for my tastes- but still beautiful.

When I got to school I parked as close as I could to it and got out. I planned to go to my locker then straight to class to wait for Alice, but luck just wasn't with me as I saw Edward at his locker already, without Lauren. Shocker!

I opened my locker and put my bag in, ignoring Edward as much as I could, though he seemed to have different ideas.

"Hi Izzy." He greeted me like I never told him I hated him and made him cry yesterday. I grunted in response. "What's new?"

"Cut the crap Edward." I snapped. "What do you want?"

"You're mom wanted me to convince you to come home." he admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, why? Is there perfect wanna-ba son not fullfilling their needs anymore?" I asked.

"Bella, you know that's not how it is. Besides, you can't live in your truck forever."

"Actually, I'm not living in my truck anymore. I'm saying with a good friend in La Push. But just because you said my mom asked you to do this I guess you have to try. So go ahead Eddie, convince me to come home, persuade me. Try your best!" I through my arms up in the air. Anger flashed across his face when I called him Eddie and he pinned me against my locker. A few people stopped to stare.

I tried to wiggle out, but when I did his grip tightened. "Fine" he growled and pretty much smashed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I tried to push him off me again, but his hold on my shoulder tightened even more until it cut off the circulation. I really wanted to kiss him back, but the setting and timing was horrible. I didn't want to show him he won, or show him how weak I really was.

I noticed how his kiss was different from Mike's, even if it was rougher then his first one. Edward's felt... right, though I don't think it was suppose to. Something inside me clicked and I realized this was what I wanted so bad and shouldn't waste this opportunity. Just as my eyes began to close, he was pulled off me and pinned against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall by a hostile Emmett and Jasper. The entire hall had now stopped to watch.

Blood ran painfully back into my arms and I knew I'd have bruises. I walked over to a surprised Edward, who was being Held back my Emmett and Jasper. "Don't bother you guys. _He's not worth it._" I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"Be-" Edward started, but was silenced with a slam to the lockers.

"Shut up! Don't even talk to her you little shit!" Emmett hissed.

"Let him go." I said quietly. They both through me incredulous looks but did as I said. Edward went to take a step toward me, but Jasper blocked his path.

"I don't think so." He said. Alice and Rose appeared at my side and wrapped their arms around me.

"Izzy, you can't cry." Rose said, I sniffled. "Your makeup will run." she finished. I smiled despite myself and wiped under my eyes.

I went back to my locker and got my books for class.

For the first half of the day I couldn't help but shiver involuntary every once in a while, thinking back to what Edward did and not necessarily for bad reasons. It was so out of character for him, he use to be so hesitant to do things like that. I could remember when we were little kids and he'd always ask me before kissing my boo-boos better every time. But this time he was just so... confi- no, he was more cocky about it. Like he could get his way with being forward and rough. And to think I was about to give in to his new stupid cocky Edward ways!

I slammed my trigonometry text book shut, startling the teacher and half the class. Gathering all my things quickly, I left the class early, ignoring the teacher shouting my name. I just flipped her off.

Once in the hall I hurridly made my way to the girls bathroom and texted Alice, then Rose, before snapping the phone shut and entering one of the stalls. I sat on the toilet seat with my jeans on and began fiddling with loose strings on my sweater.

The bathroom door opened, followed by feet shuffling. "Izzy?" Alice asked, knocking on my stall. Slowly I got up to unlock the door.

Alice and Rose pulled me into their arms at the same time. "God Izzy," Rose mumbled "Look what you're doing to us! You're turning us soft!" she finished accusingly. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"No one told you, you had to go soft because of me." I pointed out. This time she shrugged.

"Guess we just have a soft spot for newbies. Now tell us what happened. You said you wanted to talk." I nodded.

"I, er, walked out of class and flipped the teacher off. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. You guys, I think Edward cracking. I mean, he _kissed _me in front of everyone. I think he's trying to break me and Mike up, not that I care. Also I'm not even sure if _he _cares about his relationship with Lauren. Either this or he's going mad and is about to spontaneiuosly combust, he looked a little crazy, in a good way if that's possible. Maybe if I could give in just a little too..."

"Absolutly not!" Alice snapped. "This is good Iz. We want to push him to his limits. Let's see how far we can go. Try to talk to Mike about today, reason with him, then ask to sit as his table for lunch. Then just flaunt him. See? Simple." She said. Leave it to Alice to come up with the plans.

"Fine." I said, defeated.

XXX

I caught up with Mike in the hall, just as he was heading to the cafeteria. He looked a little down so I guessed he found out about this morning. I walked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his eyes. I kissed the exposed flesh on his neck before stand on my toes to gently bite his ear lobe. He gasped, then sighed.

"Hi Bella" He said flatly. I removed my hands from his face and stepped infront of him so I could wrap my arms around his waist. He didn't make any move to his own arms around me.

"Hey Mike. What's wrong?" I asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Like you don't know." his tone was a bit harsher as he tried to pull me away, but I just clung tighter.

"Okay, stupid question. Just let me explain. Edward forced himself on me. I had nothing to do with it. He was just being his usual prick self, trying to get his way. Please understand Mike I would never hurt you intentionally." He hadn't said a word the entire time I spoke nor did he show anything indication that he cared about what I just said so I tried again. "I care about you way to much to ever do something so horrid to you. Beside's, you know how Edward was acting yesterday... does it surprise you he did what he did today?" Finally, he exhaled, apparently holding his breath and wrapped his arms around me too. I sighed in relief.

"I was afraid you were going to dump me after one day." he admitted. "God, Cullen is to in love with you for his own good." I froze.

"I wouldn't say _that_" I argued. "Just a little emotionally, uh... confused?" Mike surprised me by laughing and hugging me tight for a few seconds before letting me go and just taking my hand.

"Sure," he agreed, still chuckling _"_that's what he is."

We made our way into the cafeteria and I froze, remembering my sunglasses. I started panicing and patting around my pockets, coming up empty. Suddenly Alice was by my side with another pair of dark tinted sunglasses in her hand. She gave them to me and rolled her eyes before skipping away. I quickly slipped them on.

I looked up to mee Mike staring questioningly at me. I just smiled and pulled on his hand toward the lunch line.

"Do you want to sit with your friends?" he asked after we got our trays of food. "Or you could sit with mine. I'll understand if you don't, Edward sits with us."

I pretended to think about it, even though I already knew where I wanted to sit. "Your tables fine, I don't know any of the other football players yet. I'm not gonna let Edward get in the way, he can kiss my white ass." I grumbled the last part and Mike laughed, with out humour.

"He'd probably like that." he said dryly. I blushed as he took my hand and led me to one of the most crowded tables. "Hey guys." He greeted and pulled out a chair for me before sitting down himself.

"Hey Mike." a group of guys on our side of the table said in unison. I snuck my first glance at Edward and saw he hadn't even acknowledged the fact I was sitting a few seats away. I stopped examining his face once I landed on his lips; smooth, pink, so damn-.

"So you wanted to meet a few of the guys right?" Mike's voice snapped me out of where my thought were headed and nodded weakly. "Okay, well, this is Eric _(ha ha!)_, Tyler, Austen, Ben, and Sam. The others sit at different tables." When he said Sam I quickly looked to see who the name belonged to. There was a boy with cropped black hair and russet coloured skin -just like Jacob-, with his arm around another girl. Apparently someone's still in the closet. Unless... he's just experimenting with Jacob. I could feel my anger boiling fast at the thought of someone hurting Jacob, but didn't let it get to me completely. I'd ask him about it later. "Guy's this is Bella" I rolled my eyes. Like they didn't already know.

"Well, hello Bella" The one, Tyler I think, said in a deep and stupid voice.

"Um, hi" I said back, showing how creeped out I was. The others just waved which suited me fine. I snuck another glace at Edward to see he was now, in fact, staring right at me, mouth gaping open. I knew he couldn't see me staring but I still fought the urge to look away. He seemed to compose himself after a few seconds and wrapped an arm around Lauren, planting probably the wettest kiss I've ever seem with the lips that not long ago, were on mine. I also saw Jessica, who was glaring daggers at me even though there was nothing threatening about it. I turned away before they could see my smile.

"So Izzy. I have a question for you." Mike made it sound slightly important so I took off my sunglasses and propped them on top of my head to show him he had my attention. "Who was that guy last night who interrupted us?" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"That was Jacob." I put back on my sunglasses. "He's my _best _friend" I enunciated the word 'best' and looked at Edward to see him glaring at me like Jessica. I smiled brightly back at Mike.

"Pff. You're friends with him? It was so obvious he was a _fag._I can't believe you're friends with a fucking _homo._" Him and his friends- excluding Sam who looked just about as lethal as I felt- laughed. Something inside me snapped, and I could see Edward's face stuck between shock, fear, and amusement, before I grabbed Mike's face with one of my hands.

"No Micheal, I am not friends with a _fag _or a _homo._ I am _best _friends with a _human being _who happens to like the same gender. And I swear to god if you make one more fucking homophobic comment I'll make you regret the day you were born." And with that I back handed him across the face before standing up and leaving. I hadn't even realized I had atracted the attention of the entire cafeteria until I heard how quite everyone was.

Even once I was out in the hall I was still fuming. I punched a few lockers, hardly leaving a dent. I was only about half way down the hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my body around. "Fuck off Mi- oh hi Sam..." I smiled apoligetically. He smiled back, though it was more of a nervous one.

"Hey Bella, could I talk to you, outside maybe." He now looked very nervous, so I nodded and let him lead the way. I was surprised to see Sam was just as big and strong looking as Jacob, if not more since he was older. Charlie wasn't kidding when he said those kids just grow and grow. I wonder why he doesn't go to a school in La Push. When we got outside he turned to face me, still looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"What did you need Sam?" I asked patiently, trying not to rush him too much.

"Um, back there you mentioned a Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob Black. Do you know him?" he nodded, a little smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Yea, kinda. We're pretty close."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He sighed and shook his head no. "Then what is it?"

"Um, so you know Jacob's gay... I was just wondering is he ever mentioned anyone... Like maybe another boy?" he began fiddling with his fingers, twisting and untwisting them. I placed my hand on top of his even though it barley did anything, and waited till his eyes met mine.

"Actually he has. I know you two have been sleeping together. He_ really _likes you Sam, I mean _alot. _Sooooo..." I probed. He bit his lip and blushed.

"I really like him too." he admitted confidently. I hugged him and laughed.

"You better! He tried telling me about your frickin' sex noises! Now all you have to do is get rid of your girlfriend what's her face... Emily? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you don't like her do you?" He quickly shook his head no and blushed deeper. I though I was the only one who could do that.

The bell signaling lunch was over rang and we hurried back inside. I got to my locker before Edward and got my stuff for the rest of the day.

I was the first one in the class so I took my seat and began reading.

I didn't even get a page done before the chair next to me moved and the voice coming through the lips I had been thinking about all day broke the silence. "I'm surprised all you did was slap him. Remember in 8th grade, that kid who made a racist gay joke? You broke one of his ribs and almost his jaw. Your parents nearly killed you until they found out the parents weren't going to press charges. They actually agrees he deserved it. Or just last year wh-"

"Shut the fuck up Edward." I growled. He held up his hands defensively.

"Just trying to be nice and make small talk."

"Nice?! You assaulted me this morning and you call yourself nice? Are you retarded? I believe the sped classes are three doors down."

"Look, I'm trying."

"I advise you give the fuck up. I'm not caving. Don't you remember what I told you yesterday or do I need to repeat it? Go away. I h-"

"Yea I remember." he mumbled. I tightened the grip I had on my book and tried reading again, fighting back the tears.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and my head snapped up to see Mike looking at me sadly, a light purplish, yellow bruise on his face. I must have put more force behind the slap then I thought. I smirked and turned my attention back to my book. Good a bruise to match the one on his stomach.

"Does this mean we're over?" he asked.

"Depends Mike, are you done with your discriminating jokes?"

"Yes. I didn't know they would upset you that much."

"Mike I told you he was my _best_ friend. Of course saying that upset me" I told him.

"I'm so sorry. Please just give me one more chance." he was close to begging I could tell. Plus if I didn't have a Mike I had no way to make Edward jealous.

"Fine. _One_ more chance." I said in a warning tone. "But that's it." He smiled and bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted his lips with mine. Someone cleared their throat, and I pulled away, blushing when I saw it was the teacher.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Newton, Ms Swan. Can we please start now?" I nodded and pulled out my text book.

At the end of class Edward was the first one out again and Mike was waiting for me. He took my books, adding them to the stack he had balanced on one arm and took my hand with his free one.

He handed my books back as I went into the change room.

Gym was a nightmare since we started dodge ball. I was hit twice in the face and about half a dozen times in the ass, though I think those were on purpose.

At the end of class Mike took my books again and walked me to my locker, giving me a quick kiss before going to his.

Edward, of course, showed up minutes later with Lauren hanging off him. Her mouth twisted up into one of disgust when she saw me. I did my famous glare that Alice taught me and watched with immense pleasure as she jumped and began squirming, looking everywhere but me. I smirked with satisfaction and got my bag out.

"Hey Bella, I'll see you later." Sam waved to me as he walked by.

"Yea. You should come over to Jake's sometime soon." I saw him smile and nod. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder and started for the exit myself.

"I feel bad for for Mike," I heard Lauren say, I stopped. "Isabella's such _a slut_."

"Yea, disgusting." I heard Edward agree. I guess he was back to being a dick.

"I mean like seriously, three guys? What a _fucking whore_. Just like her mother. I guess it runs in the family." I heard her sneer in her annoying nasally tone. I turned around and had her pinned against the locker in less then half a second by her throat. She made gasping noises and was clawing at my hand. I didn't even get a punch in before Edward was dragging me off her from behind. I started trying to wiggle out of his grip, arms and legs flying everywhere.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. "I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! Let. Me. At. Her! I'm going to fucking kill her! You hear me Lauren? I'm going to kill you! I swear to god I'll slit your fucking throat!" I was panting by the time I was done and stopped moving. Everything was really quite it was almost eerie. Lauren was staring at me, mouth open and eyes wide with obvious fear. Edward's hands were barley holding me anymore but were still around me. I placed my hand over his and squeezed, leaving it rest there for a few seconds.

Sighing, I tried to pull away, but then his grip got tighter so he was pretty much spooning me. "Let me go Edward."

"Um, not until you apologize." he didn't sound angry, just desperate.

"Fuck you." I leaned over as far as I could in Edward's embrace and spat in Lauren's face "Bitch." she looked ready to scream as she wiped it off with her sleeve. I laughed.

Suddenly Mike was there and he punched Edward in the face. He stumbled and let me go of me to catch his balance. Mike quickly grabbed my hand and we made a dash for the exit. I really believe I've given the people at this school quite a show lately.

When we were outside I wrapped my arms around Mike's neck and swayed side to side before placing a kiss on his chin. "Thanks for saving me. I don't know what happened, I just kind of lost it. I've had a really short fuse the last little while." I said this while stroking the bruise on his cheek with my thumb. He shrugged.

"Happens to the best of us. Besides I couldn't let him hold you like that. Lord knows it was giving him a boner." I smiled evilly and ran my hands down his chest to his belt. I slowly started to undo it while kissing his jaw.

"That's okay." I purred. "Because it's not him I want to turn on." I heard him swallow convulsivly so I stopped and did back up his belt.

"You such a tease Izzy." He accused, slightly flustered.

"Ah, but you like it." I pointed out.

"That I do." He walked me to my truck and placed a kiss on my cheek before heading off to his own. Not even a minute later Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in front of me. I stopped with my hand on the handle. Alice and Rose both had giant grins on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing much. We heard about what went down today at lunch and after school but that's old news now. We heard Edward talking to his mom today on the phone just after lunch. She must have asked about you because he said, and I quote, 'Bella's doing fine mom. She's prettier then ever. Nooo, I haven't asked her out yet! I don't even think she likes me like that. Yes I do like her personality, and her body. Um probably her butt. I'm not telling you that! Sorry mom, I love you too. Get better soon. Bye'"

"And you remembered all that?" I interjected.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet. Then he hung up, it was hilarious! Okay now I'm done." I waited a few seconds before saying,

"Wow, um, okay. So what do I do now?"

"Izzy you stupid fuck, isn't it obvious? Wear a skirt and a thong, and bend down in front of him." she said. I think I turned a bit green because Alice was looking worriedly at me.

"Um, okay, yea right." I asid a bit uneasily. We talked a bit more and I gave Alice her sunglasses back before getting in my truck and pulling out. For the first time I left school feeling almost happy.

* * *

**A/N I say this was probably one of my more interesting chapters. Lol. Well I won't be able to post again for a while. I start school again tomorrow... in a new school :\. Lol sucks to be me. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter, cause I sure enjoyed writing it xp. R&R!**


	11. Coming Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 11**

Besides the first two days, the rest of the week went pretty quiet. I sat with Mike at his table and talked with a few of the guys from the football team. Lauren and Edward didn't come ten feet near me, except for Biology when I had to sit next to him.

Rumours had also started. All were bad of course; Bella has crabs, Bella's had 8 abortions (that ended not so good when I found out who started it. I happen to be against abortions.), and the original, Bella's fucking three different guys. This one was, obviously, started by Jessica Skankly and was suppose to break Mike and I up. Of course it didn't work and when I confronted her about it, it went something like this...

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella, I never said anything." She'd said a little too innocently**. **I, of course, just slapped her across the face.

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch. If I were you, I'd just give up."

"How 'bout you just give _Mike _up, before things get ugly." She sneered, her eyes narrowing. I laughed contemptly and flicked a piece of her hair back.

"Looks like things already have." I laughed again.

"Shut up!"

"No, Jessica, you shut up. Stop trying to threaten _me _and grow a fucking vag you stupid shit." I'd shoved her roughly out of my way and went to my locker.

Also surprisingly, my trig teacher, Mrs. Varner, didn't say anything about Tuesday's incident either. When I walked into the classroom Wednesday she'd immediately looked away, finding a sudden interest in her nails.

"Truth or Dare." Sam's voice cut me out of the thoughts. It was Friday night and Jacob had invited Sam over for a party of three.

"Dare." He smiled evilly and walked to the front door. It was raining a lot harder then I thought when he opened it.

"Strip" was all he said. I stared at him for a few seconds and smirked. Starting with my rainbow thigh high toe socks, and ending with my checkered bra and panties, I was now standing naked in Jacob's living room.

I half expected them to be gawking at my amazing bod like any other extremely fucking lucky guy wishes he could. But NO! They were standing beside each other, heads close together, using theirs hands to stifle their giggles. I scowled and put my hands on my now naked hips.

"Now what?" I asked. Sam looked over at me, then at the door.

"Run around the block. And you have to knock on at least three doors." He looked at me as if he doubted I'd do it. Without hesitation I bolted out the door, almost immediately regretting it. Along with a cold night wind the rain drops were the size of pigs. I could almost imagine them going 'Oink, Oink' as they hit the ground. For some reason imagining that made me think of Lauren. Oink, Oink.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and began running awkwardly like that down the street.

My hair was already soaked through and sticking to my head as I made it to the first house (5 houses away from Jakes). I knocked on it and waited for the person to answer. It was a little girl maybe three or four who answered. Her eyes went wide when she saw me and she screamed. I cringed away from the piercing sound and quickly leapt off the porch. Heh,heh, oops.

The second house which was another 5 houses down, had an elderly woman whose black hair had some gray in it answered.

"HI! I was mugged and the people took my crack...and my booze... and my clothes..." I trailed off. The old lady just made tsk, tsking noises as she went back inside her house for a few seconds before reappearing at the door with something in her hand. She handed them to me and smiled sweetly before closing the door.

I unfolded whatever it was she gave me. It was a box of flavoured magnum condoms wrapped in a leopard thong. The thing was three times the size of my head! I shuddered and threw it to the ground along with the useless condoms.

I knocked on the house six doors down and across the street from that one. A middle aged woman- maybe in her early forties- answered. She looked like a deer in headlights when she saw me.

"HI! Your husband said to come over if I ever wanted a good time. Though he did say between the hours of three and six because his room mate was a work. Are you his room mate? Is it going to be a threesome?" I asked with false hope, eyes wide. She flushed with anger and glared behind her.

"Peter get your ass down here!" she yelled. I put my hands on my hips and stuck my front out. Who came to the door I didn't expect.

My English teacher, Mr. Mason, was there, wearing only boxers and a white t-shirt. For someone who was really old he sure had a nice body. He took one look at me and his jaw dropped. "B- Bel- Miss Swan," he seemed to sober up. "What are you doing here?" he pushed is glasses up on his nose.

"Petey," I said in what I hoped sounded sexy. "Don't you remember?" I bit the tip of my finger playfully.

"So you _do _know her!" his wife shouted accusingly.

"N-no," he stammered. "Well, yes, she's one of my students."

"She's a _student _of yours?!" she yelled incredulously.

"Of course I am." I said as if were the most obvious thing. "And from what I've heard, I'm not the first girl to get 'taught a lesson' by him." he sent me and glare and I just winked. He flushed and looked at the ground.

"Miss Swan, I believe it's time you go." his voice shot up and octave at the end and he cleared his throat. I got the message when he looked down again, but it wasn't at the ground. The tent in his boxers made it very clear.

"Another day then. Mrs. Mason, you should really join us." I gave a bright smile and waved before leaving.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind me I ran back to Jacob's house. I snuck in quietly, hoping to scared them, but was surprised to see the living room empty and all the lights off. I guess Billy was coming back late.

Suddenly there was a loud moan. I froze, to afraid to make any noise. There was another followed by an "Oh, god Jacob, yesssss." I covered my mouth with my hand a breathed deeply through my nose to keep from laughing.

"Oh yea Sam, you're so fucking good," Jacob groaned. There was squeaking noise, then the sound of a headboard hitting a wall. I had to stop breathing pretty much altogether so I wouldn't break out into hysterical fits of laughter.

The grunts and moans continued for another few minutes- during that time I had gotten re-dressed- before there was a loud yell of, well, ecstasy. That's really the only word to describe it.

"Fuck, I love you Jacob!"

"I l-love you too, shit!" I could hear their heavy breathing through the thin walls and I was now just biting my lip.

They came out of his bedroom, both sweaty and slightly tired looking. Sam switched on the living room light. "I wonder was she isn't ba- BELLA!" He yelped, his hand flying to his throat. "You scared me. How long have you been back?" He didn't sound embarrassed or worried, just curious. I inwardly smiled, I was about to embarrass him.

"Long enough to hear the bed squeaking, wall thumping- OH!, and don't forget the noises!" I began to imitate the noises they were making only exaggerating everything I did by ten.

My plan worked, they were both beat red by the time I stopped. There was an awkward silence until Sam coughed loudly and broke it. "So, how'd it go?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Er, a three year old answered the first time. I was given an elephant thong and flavoured condoms by the second. And the third just happened to be my English teacher. I didn't even know his wife was Native American. Too bad she answered the door before him." They stared at me for a few seconds until Jacob laughed really hard and snorted, causing Sam and I to join in.

"Th-that's fucking amazing!" Jacob panted, trying to catch his breath.

Once we were all calmed down I went to go change into some pyjama shorts and a stupid sports bra Alice got me for no reason at all. Jacob went to make popcorn and Sam went to pick a movie.

When I came out of the room I watched Jake and Sam hold hands while the popcorn turned in the microwave. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of what they had- real love. It was just so simple for them because they actually loved each other. No lying (except maybe to friends), no confusion, not having to use someone else and hurt them, no other people in general, no fighting or screaming (except maybe in bed), no telling each other how much you hate each other when you don't mean it, and no... pain.

They didn't have to worry about anyone else because they have exactly who they want- each other. Or worry about wether or not the other person loves them back.

I slumped on the floor in front of the couch and lied down, waiting for someone to start the movie 'cause I sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

Sam came in first, running with the popcorn bowl over his head and Jacob following behind trying to reach for it. "Samy! Give me some you hog!" Jacob complained reaching around his shoulder from behind.

"Hm, nah." Sam decided and popped a handful into his mouth. I watched with amusement.

Suddenly Jacob grabbed Sam's naked hips- they were both in their boxers- and pulled his backside against him. "Please Samy baby." Jacob begged, nibbling on his shoulder. Sam moaned and nearly dropped the bowl, but seemed to balance it just in time.

"Fine." he caved dramatically. It was quite a funny sight to watched these two tall, muscular boys- pretty much men- acting like immature sluty school girls.

"So Samy baby" I asked, imitating Jacob, though I didn't do it anywhere near as well. "What movie did you pick?" I fluttered my eyelashes and he glared at me.

"Across the Universe." He said. Jacob squealed and clapped his hands.

"I love that movie!" I smiled, as did Sam, while we watched Jacob.

"Sounds good." I said. Sam pressed play button on the remote and they cuddled up on the couch together (They pretty much _had _to 'cause there wasn't enough space for both of them) and I curled up into a ball on the floor in front of Jake.

Jacob sang along to every Beatles song and by the time the movie was over, I was glad. "Did you like it?" Jacob asked enthusiastically. "I looooved it! Especially the part at the end when Jude was singing and he saw Lucy on the roof across the street! I couldn't stop smiling! This movie is soooo good!" he gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"It as pretty good." I lied. I hated the lovey dovey ending. Things like that just don't happen in real life. I got a blanket from the linen closet in the hall and went back into the living room to say bye to Sam.

I had to wait for him and Jacob to stop making out before I could get a word in, not that I minded. "Bye Sam, I'll see you at school on Monday." I said.

"Yea, bye." he smiled and waved as he walked out the door. I waved back.

Finally when Jacob closed the door I went to flop down on the couch with the blanket. "Nu-uh Iz, you're sleeping in my bed this time." I stared at him in mock horror and quickly shook my head no.

"Not after what you two did in there!" He made and 'O' with his mouth and nodded in understanding.

"Right. In that case, I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"Waite Jacob." he stopped and turned to me. "Why does Sam live in Forks?" I could easily tell he didn't want to say. "You don't have to tell me"

"No, it's okay, just don't spread it around alright?" I nodded. "He lives with his mom in Forks. They moved there over the summer after his dad got sent to jail for raping a teenage girl in Seattle. It was kept on the d.l, no press or anything was to be contacted, that's why no one knows. His dad was never much of a dad, he always... beat him." He said that through his teeth. "Now his mom's pretty much an alcoholic and he's afraid to come out to her since he's her only child and she literally think the world of him. I've been trying to convince him to some stay here for a while but he won't since you're staying. He doesn't understand that it's really no problem."

I felt a pang of guilt when he finished. Not because Sam wouldn't stay here, but because Jacob was offering to give up his room for other people, even though his house is quite small, and I couldn't even seem to except Edward staying in a spare guest room. And our house was bigger. "If you want me to go home I will. I know how much Sam means to you." I told him sincerely.

"No, it's okay." he waved it off. "He told me his mom need's him right now. He's been trying to get her into counselling.

"He's really great."

"He is." he agreed. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going to curl up on the couch.

XXX

_It was a rare sunny day, the kind I wouldn't normally expect in a place such as Forks. I swung back and forth on the swing, going higher and higher._

_Suddenly Edward was in front of me, looking stunned, eyes wide, as I swung forward and kicked him in the face. I screamed as my foot collided with his mouth._

_Quickly I jumped off and landed right in front of him. He was sobbing, bronze hair slightly fanned out around his head, covered in damp sand and dirt. "Edward!" I yelled. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!"_

_Out of nowhere, I heard laughing and looked behind me to see Mike, pointing at Edward. I walked up to him and slapped him. His face went serious as he grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. He pressed his lips up to me ear. "Admit it Isabella, you enjoy seeing him in pain. You love seeing him shed those tears all because of _you. _All _for you_."_

"_No!" I cried and began thrashing around._

"_Yes, you do! His pain is your happiness. That's what you display at school is it not?" he smirked and pushed me closer. I could see Edward's split lip- where the blood had already dried and where it was still gushing out the side of his mouth. A wave of nausea rolled over me and my stomach did a couple flips._

"_Edward" I whispered ."I'm so sorry, I love you." I shoved Mike away and he disappeared. I knelt down beside him and set his head on my lap._

_Blood started coming out through his nose and he seemed to be choking on it. Little spouts of it were coming out of his mouth and running out the side of his cheek. It went really quite and all I could hear was his heartbeat, and hear it slowing._

"_No, Edward!" I cried again. "Stay with me dammit! I love you, don't die!" I could already feel fear and depression creeping up on me. "Don't go." I begged._

"_Bella." he choked, more blood spilling out. "I hate you." I started sobbing, though no tears were falling._

"_You don't mean that!" I screamed._

_There was a tug on my shoulders, pulling me away from him and he began fading just as Mike had. "I hate you." he said again._

"_No!" I cried once more. "No! No! You don't Edward! Don't leave me, please, no!" _

I was jerked forward, and for the first time, aware of where I truly was.Jacob's living room, with three slightly blurry faces in front of me.

I blinked a few times and looked around again. One was Jacob, the other was Billy and the third was... my dad?!

"What are _you _doing here?" it didn't come out as harsh as I wanted since I wasn't fully awake.

"I was originally here to go fishing with Billy. But now I guess plans have changed. I suggest you go pack, I'm taking you home." He didn't say it as a demand, but in more of a protective fatherly way, like he just picked up his runaway daughter on a curb. Well that's kind of what this is like I guess, minus the curb part.

"No. I can't go back."

"You can and you are. Please go pack."

"Have you forgotten that I'm legal age to leave? I don't have to go back as long as I don't want to. I thought you guys wanted me to leave anyway. I mean, who wants a freak as a daughter? Right? Right?!" I shouted, no longer feeling tired.

"No. Your mom misses you. She didn't mean what she said. Please Bella." his tone changed to a softer one.

"Yea right." I snorted. "I'm sure she does."

"Iz," it was Jacob's voice this time. "I agree, you should do home for a while. If things don't work out with the living arrangement, then there's always a place for you here." there was something in the way he said that, that made me suspicious of what he was up to. Or maybe I'm just going crazy, that wouldn't surprise me.

"Yes, that works. Just please come home for a little while Bella, that's all I'm asking. Just show your mom you're okay, she's been worried sick. Even Edward's asked about you. If you still don't like it then, we won't stop you from leaving." I could tell he was trying to sound persuasive, though it was a sad attempt.

"Fine." I finally caved. What could a few weeks hurt? "I'll go." I at least owed them a proper good bye anyway. "But I'm not making any promises that's I'll be staying very long." He smiled and gave me an awkward hug.

"Didn't expect you to."

XXX

I was all packed and ready to go within fifteen minutes. Jacob put my school bag and my misfits bag in the trunk of the Charlie's cruiser. I gave him a giant hug.

"Ugh, I'll see you real soon. I probably won't last long with _Edward _living there too."

"Sure." there was that tone again in his voice and I pulled away a little. He had this wicked smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

Pecking him on the cheek, I climbed in the cruiser. "Oh and Jacob, you're not all that small so I'd advise you and Sam go easy on that poor bed." He blushed and stuck out his tongue. I copied him and closed the door.

The ride home was silent, though I hadn't expected much else. I eventually took out my Ipod and turned it on, flipping to a song I enjoyed.

_ Their gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you.  
Because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you son  
so they can watch all the things you do._

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me.

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
Your never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if your troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.

They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

OOOOHHH YEAH!!

They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

ALL TOGETHER NOW!

They said all Teenagers scare  
the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone will bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me

I listened to another four songs by the time we were pulling up into the drive way.

Charlie insisted I let him carry my bags in until I finally let him. Whatever.

I was half expecting a frantic, hysterical Renee to come running down the stairs but the house was quiet. That _could _be because she wasn't expecting me.

I took my bags from Charlie and headed upstairs to put them away.

Surprisingly, my room was exactly the way I left it. Good to know they can at least respect my property. I threw my school bag in the corner, and emptied my bag with clothes all over the already messy floor.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called, but didn't look up them the person entered. I was suddenly in a tight hug, being squished by a person that smelled strongly of perfume.

"Bella! You're home, thank god! I thought you were hurt! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before. I was just a little shocked. You can't do things like that and just expect me not to freak." my mom cried hysterically.

"I'm sure Edward reported back to you every day that I showed up to school. But er, I'm sorry too." I hesitantly hugged her back.

Eventually she let me go and left me alone. I ran downstairs and into the laundry room to grab a laundry basket.

When I got in there I saw I wasn't the only one who had the same idea.

Edward was in the middle of transferring clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. I cleared my throat loudly. "AAAA- HHEEM." It was pretty loud and obnoxious I must admit, but it still made him jump and fall over. I didn't even try to hide my laughter. I supported myself on my knees.

He stood up quickly and glared at me. "Shut up." he growled.

"Oh, you're cool, aren't you?" I asked, still laughing. I stuck my arms out in front of my and motioned him forward. "Make me." I giggled.

Next thing I knew, something wet collided with my face and I screamed. I peeled the offensive article of clothing away from my face and examined it. It was a pair of sponge bob boxers.

"Nice." I commented, and eyebrow raised. He grabbed it away from me and quickly tossed it in the dryer.

"Shut up." he growled again.

"Oh don't start." I said exasperated, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Then go away." he snapped.

"Rawr. And I don't think you're in any position to be telling me to go away." I said harshly and regretted it.

Flashes of my dream flew through my head and a painful tightening in my chest made me bite me lip. "Never mind. I'll go." I picked up a basket and went to leave when a hand caught my wrist.

"You'll go?" he asked incredulously. His voice was slightly muffled _hum, hum, clang _of the dryer.

"Yea." I answered simply, giving a weak smile. "You were here first. Besides', you have just as much right to be here as I do."

"Why the change of heart?" he asked, keeping his hold on my wrist, but moving closer. I shrugged.

"I've just been thinking." I said.

"Thinking? Really? Well," he paused. "I've been thinking too." he moved his face closer to mine.

"About?" I asked playfully.

"You." he went to go press his lips to mine but I turned my head so his lips instead made contact with my cheek.

"That's creepy." I told him matter-of-factly, though I didn't really think so, and pulled away.

I ran upstairs and began filling it with dirty clothes. Tomorrow's Sunday so I'd do them then.

When I was done with that I went to plug in my cd player and began searching through my CDs for something to listen to.

There was another knock at my door and I went to answer it. I opened the door to see Edward on the other side looking annoyed. "Yeeeeeeeees?" I asked.

"What was _that_?" he asked.

"What was what?" I asked back innocently.

"Ugh!" he sighed.

"Yea, that's what I though." I went to close the door but he stuck his foot in the opening.

"Watcha doin'.?" he asked, honest curiosity in his voice. I always wondered if he had a multiple personality disorder.

"Trying to find something to listen to. Now if you don't mind..." I hinted.

"Ah, now that you mention music, I brought something for you with me." he said. He left to go down the hall and was back in less than a minute, with a CD in hand. "This is for you."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Remember when you went through your sappy love song stage a few years ago? Yea, and you made me listen to the CD you burned? I never gave it back so... here you go." I took the case from his hands and opened it up to see a CD, that was, indeed, mine. It read 'Bella's love songs."

"Um. Thanks." I said. He smiled and went back to his room. I fiddled with the Cd and flash backs of a 13 year old Edward ran through my mind. His hair spiked in every direction instead of it's natural morning look. Back when things were simple and we were both happier.

I tossed the CD onto the night table and decided to listen to it tomorrow while I cleaned my room.

XXX

After an awkward, quiet dinner, I went upstairs to have a shower.

I put on my favourite happy bunny flannel pajamas, glad to have a wider variety of clothing choices and climbed into bed.

I curled up under the covers, buried my face in my pillows and fell into a nice comfy sleep.

* * *

**A/N Omgsh, you guys don't even know how sorry i am that it took me so long to update. School has been pretty crazy and life in general has been very confusing lol. I was suppose to post this chapter last week but my computer crashed D: . Anyway... I'm getting my glasses tomorrow! they're really pretty 3. And I've made a few new amazing friends at school.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter, cause i kinda did. lol. I just want to say thank you to all my readers who are being very patient and waiting for each chapter to be posted and still reads it. I love you guys/girls xD. My next chapter will take a while to get posted since i can never find anytime to write anymore. But i still will and i'll still post as long as you people still read :. You guys are my inspiration. Thank you and Thanks for reading. R&R!! **


	12. 21 songs

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up the next morning feeling more rested then I had in the past week. I got up and changed into a pair of black booty shorts, white tank top and my fuzzy boots slippers so my feet wouldn't freeze.

I checked the time on the clock beside my bed, which read ten thirty four, before going down stairs.

I could hear two hushed voices in the kitchen so I snuck over to the doorway and listened in. It was Charlie and Renee, and mom looked close to tears.

"They called early this morning." she said.

"And what did they say?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"It's gotten worse. The cancer has spread to her lungs." she choked back a sob. "She can't afford much more treatment. They give her until the end of the year tops." she wiped the tears under her eyes. Charlie pulled her into a hug and started stroking her hair. I still had no idea_ who _they were talking about.

"If it comes to it, Edward can live with us. We're the next closest thing he has to family." he said. I froze as realization came crash down me, hard. Edward's mom had cancer and she was going to die. And he had no clue.

The familiar stinging came to my eyes and I had to cover my mouth to choke back my own sob that threatened to escape.

"I guess so. He's just so young and going through a rough time right now. I woke up yesterday morning after you left to hear him mumbling in his sleep about Bella being hurt. They don't talk much anymore and if his mom passes away, he really won't have anyone to turn to. I doubt he'd talk to us about his feelings." She ran a hand through her hair, huffing.

"I guess Bella's not the only one to talk in her sleep about people." he joked lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to Billy's yesterday she was sleeping on the couch and you'd swear she was having a nightmare about someone trying to kill her with all the struggling she was doing. She just kept saying Edward's name and a bunch of 'No's' and 'I love you's'." he said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Really?" she asked, slightly amused too. My hand slipped from my mouth and I stared at them both incredulously.

"Yea." he said. I ran back upstairs and closed my bedroom door quietly.

Edward had a dream about me too? Is that why he tried to kiss me yesterday? Was he feeling the same things I was? I quickly pushed that though away. Edward doesn't feel for anyone but himself. And his mom...

I knew she was sick, but I had no clue it was cancer. I wonder if they plan on telling him. He definitely had a right to know, is _was _his mom. And if he was closer to anyone then he was with me, it would've been her. My vision blurred and I knew if I didn't stop thinking about it, I'd break down and probably throw myself at him.

I went over to my nightstand and picked up my CD. I took it out of it's case and put it in my CD player. It said there was twenty one songs on it. I pressed play and the first one started. I recognized it as '7 things' by Miley Cyrus. I listened to it as I picked up my room.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
and now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_and Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss i'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be, with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do ooh  
You make me love you sha sha  
You do_

When my basket was overflowing with clothes, I brought it downstairs to the laundry room.

Lucky for me, it was empty today. I put it on extra-large load size and added soap and fabric softener before putting in the clothes.

When I got back upstairs the fourth song on the Cd was just finishing so I didn't quite catch what it was. I started cleaning my room as the next song came on.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me  
Im wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

_mmm oooh_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

I had sang along to that song and six others by the time I finished cleaning my room. I ran downstairs, got the window cleaner, and went back upstairs. I washed the window as I sang along to the next song.

_I kissed your sweet lips  
I floated so high  
Your eyes looked at mine  
The world froze in time  
What is this feeling?  
I am on cloud nine  
Guess I'm still reeling from your body next to mine_

_It's a rush I can't explain  
Like you shot something crazy into my veins  
And I'm ten feet off the ground  
And I don't want to come down  
Don't want to come down_

_I know you're sleeping  
I wish you were right here  
'Cause my bed's so empty  
I'd hold you so close dear  
And I sang my song to you  
Your smile was priceless  
What else can I do?  
I'm a junkie over you_

_It's a rush I can't explain  
Like you shot something crazy into my veins  
And I'm ten feet off the ground  
And I don't want to come down_

_Is it me, or is everything spinning  
I'm wide awake but I must be dreaming  
It's like you're some kind of drug  
Try to catch my breath  
And see if I'm still breathing  
Touch my heart and make sure it's beating  
It's like I'm falling in love_

_It's a rush I can't explain  
Like you shot something crazy into my veins  
And I'm ten feet off the ground.  
And I don't , no I don't, no, don't want to come down  
Don't want to come down  
Gonna come down_

My window and room were now both squeaky clean. I paused the CD player just before the next song started and went downstairs to switch my laundry from the washing machine to the dryer.

I almost ran into my dad at the bottom of the stairs. He helped steady me. "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. So, how are you doing?" he asked casually. I thought about it before I answered.

"Okay I guess. Had a good sleep." He smiled his wrinkly eyed smile that made him look younger then what he was. I smiled back.

"That's good. Your mom went out for a bit to pick up some groceries. We're having tacos tonight." he told me. I smiled hugely.

"Yessss! Well, I have to go change laundry loads." I said.

"Okay kiddo. Watch where you're walking, don't need ya breakin' anything." I stuck my tongue out and he laughed. I walked by him and continued to the laundry room.

I opened the dryer first but I saw there was already clothes in it and if my suspicions were correct, my mom or dad didn't own 50 pairs of songebob boxers. I put Edward's clothes into an extra basket and put my own clothes in the dryer. I set the time for sixy five minutes and pressed start.

I debated with myself whether or not to bring Edward's clothes to him when I got a different idea. I picked through the basket and took out certain pieces of clothing; socks, Right whiteys, shirts, and one pair of spongebob boxers.

I held his clothes under one arm and the basket under the other. I went upstairs and stopped in my room first to drop off the clothes I took out. I continued to the guest room. The door was slightly open so I nudged it the rest of the way with my foot and stepped in.

I was shocked at how _clean _it was compared to his room at home. The bed was made and there was nothing on the ground. If it weren't for his school bag on the dresser I never would have guessed someone was even staying in here. Well, the bag and Edward sitting at the desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. He looked extremely frustrated, his hair was sticking up in every direction and he was only wearing a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. I tried to keep my eyes away from his chest when I spoke.

"Hey. I brought your clothes up." I said. His head snapped up and he glared at me. Okay...

"Drop it on the floor." he grumbled and went back to hid paper. I did as he said and dropped the basket beside him.

"What the fuck's up your ass?" I asked.

"Go away." he growled, not turning to look at me. I went to go turn around quickly but my foot latched on to the other one and I fell backwards, hitting my head off the side of the desk.

"Ow." I groaned. "That hurt." There was a little pain where my head had collided with the desk, but other then that, I was fine.

Edward was by my side in seconds, looking close to hysterics. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up? Oh my god you're going blind! No,no,no,no,no you're going to be okay Bella! Just stay with me!" scratch that, he was _waaaaay _past hysterical.

"Shut the fuck up." I groaned ."I can see fine. I _do _have a headache though, and you're not helping it."

"Okay. Be right back." he said and left. He was back in a couple of minutes with a glass of water, a damp towel, and a couple of advils. "Here, take these." he helped me stand up and brought me over to the bed. I took the advils and chugged the water. "Lay down." he commanded.

"W_hat?" _He rolled his eyes and pushed on my shoulder. I layed down and he put the towel carefully over my forehead. I didn't realize the position we were in till now. Edward was pretty much hovering over me shirtless, face inches from mine. If he wanted to make a move I had no way of stopping him, he was stronger then me. He leaned forward slightly and I instinctively closed my eyes, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes again to see Edward's lips were only millimeters from my own. "You don't want this do you?" he breathed. His breath smelled so minty...so... inviting.

I locked my fingers in his hair and closed the distance between us.

This kiss was nothing like out first one, this time _I _was in control. I removed my hands from his hair and let them roam his body. Across his shoulders, down his muscular arms, over his perfectly chiseled abs. I let my hands slide down lower and played with the elastic of his pyjama bottoms, just barley slipping my fingers in before taking them back out with a '_snap_'. He moaned and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues tangled together and everything was perfect. This was exactly where I wanted to be, _nothing_could ruin this moment... "Hey Edward have you seen- oh there's Bella." Came Charlies voice from the door. Edward jumped off me and I sat up straight.

Charlie's face was stuck between stunned and amused. I turned beat red and did the only thing I could think of. I slapped Edward.

"Do you want me to give you guys a couple extra minutes?" he asked.

"Yes.", "No." we said together.

"No.", "Yes." we tried again. Edward huffed and nodded his head.

"Yes we would like a moment together." he said.

"Okay, well, make it snappy. Bella, your _friends _are here." he said the word 'friends' sarcastically and I knew who he meant.

"Kay, I'll be down in a sec." I said. He nodded once and shut the door. I turned to face Edward and he was staring at me. His mouth twitched into a smile and he leant in to kiss me again but I stoop up.

"No." I mumbled. His smile faltered and he glared at me.

"What do you mean _no_?" he asked angrily.

"I-I can't kiss you again. I have Mike and you have Lauren. It just wouldn't feel right." I explained.

"It wouldn't feel _right_? You mean you didn't _feel that_? My god Bella everything about that to me felt-"

"Yes Edward, I know, I _did_ feel it. Which is why it didn't feel right, because it felt _too _right." He stared at me confused before glaring at me once more.

"Do you know what Bella? You're a whore." he said. I glared back at him.

"You're no better. Here I am, not wanting to do it any more, and here you are, asking for more while we're _both _seeing other people. If I'm correct you're more of a whore then I am. Man whore." I snapped.

"Fuck you. You should be glad I even want to kiss you, you dirty skank." He stood up and walked over to me. "There's lots you should be glad about. Like how I was your friend for all those years when everyone hated you. How does it feel Bella, to know _everyone_ _hates you_?" he asked cruelly. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I hugged myself. A tearing pain in my chest made me unable to respond. He laughed once. "That's right Bella, no one likes you."

A quiet sob escaped my throat and I ran out of the room. His door closed a few seconds later.

After I calmed down I went into my bathroom to fix my makeup and then went downstairs.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all standing, looking very awkward, in the hallway. I went to greet them. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Nice Shorts." Alice commented. I looked down and blushed.

"Er, thanks."

"We're having a party tonight at our house. The rents are going up to some place in Canada for a few days so we thought we'd have a little fun while they were away."

"But it's a school night." I reminded her.

"No it's not. Tomorrow's one of those P.A days."

"Oh."

"Yea. So what do you say?" she asked.

"Who's all going?"

"Everyone. Well, almost everyone. I'm pretty sure Edward, Lauren, and her army of tramps aren't." I thought about it and decided I needed to have a night of uncensored fun, well, another night of uncensored fun.

"Sure, sounds cool. Are you sure everyone's going to show up?" I asked. She nodded, very sure of herself.

"Trust me. People may think all we like to do is kick kittens , but everyone is curious as to what the famous Cullen mansion looks like. So we though we'd drive you up to our house and drive you back." she told me.

"What if you get drunk?" She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't get 'drunk'. I'll have a few beers, but do you honestly think my small frame could handle alcohol poisoning? I'm not _that _stupid." I nodded understandingly. "So go get changed and we'll meet you outside in the car." They left and I went upstairs.

I changed into a white corset tube top and plaid miniskirt with black knee high fishnet stockings. I tied my hair up into piggy tails and clipped my bangs back. I also put on a studded belt which sat loosely on my hips. I went back downstairs and slipped on my black ballet flats.

"Mom, dad!" I called.

"Yes Bella." My dad's voice sounded from the living room.

"There's no school tomorrow so I'm going out." I said.

"But Bells, your mom and I had plans of getting away tonight too."

"And you can. I'll be back later. I'm sure Edward will be alright on his own for a bit."

"Why don't you take him with you." he suggested. I was happy he couldn't see my face becasue I'm pretty sure I looked ghost white.

"Un, no!" I yelled.

"But you two look so... you know, earlier."

"What happened earlier was a mistake. He's a douchenozzle, and doesn't matter to me. I'll see you tomorrow sometime. Bye." Before they could reply I left. I ran over to the car and got in the backseat with Emmett and Rose. Alice looked approvingly at me.

"Now that's much better." she said and pulled out.

I watched the scenery outside as we drove. I noticed when the houses got farther apart until we passed them all. Just when I was beginning to get worried we made a sharp turn onto a gravel path, or driveway, I hadn't even noticed until we were on it. Driving down the driveway seemed to take just as long as getting here did. I must admit, I was a little anxious myself to see what their house looked like.

Finally we pulled up infront of a giant meadow, or it was a front lawn I think. I got out and looked at the house. It was like one of those giant three story mansions pulled right out of an old movie, only better.

"Wow," I breathed. "Your house is amazing."

"Eh, it's a house." Rose said. I followed them up onto a wrap around porch and we entered.

The inside of the house was even more amazing. There was a lot of space and I guessed some of the walls were taken down to make it. Everything was a light colour. White, beige, sky blue, all the opposite of the teenagers in front of me. They just didn't seemed to fit right in the perfect picture.

"Well," Alice said excitedly. "We'd better get this place ready for tonight."

* * *

**A/N Blah, short and boring, i know, and I'm sorry. I swear the next two chapters are gonna be amazing. I'm working on an imprint story right now as well. So that's like five storied now i have on the go. And I'll post it when I'm done it that way i don't have the same problem I'm having with this one (trying to rush to write the next chapter). It's a gay imprint story about Seth so if you're not into that, don't read it, lmfao. **

**Btw, don't make any rude comments about my song choices, I reeeeally like the songs i picked ESPCIALLY FERRAS . Rofl. ****Anyways Hope you liked it... R&R!!**

**--SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER--  
****Miley Cyrus- 7 things  
Jesse Mccartney- Just So You Know  
Ferras- Rush**


	13. Party Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

**Chapter 13**

3 hours later...

We flopped down on the white leather couch. "Are we done everything?" I asked. Alice took a quick glance around and nodded.

"Yep, everything looks good. Just one more thing. Jasper baby can you go out to the garage and get the beer?" reluctantly, he got up and went outside.

He was back about five minutes later carrying four cases of Budweiser. I did the math in my head. "That's only 96 bottles, are you sure that's going to be enough?"

"Yes. James is bringing 5 more." she said.

"Oh, James is coming?" she smiled at the expression that must have been on my face.

"Don't worry, I doubt he'll even remember you." I nodded weakly.

"Kay."

After we put all the bottles in several coolers and spiked the punch the doorbell rang. It was a few people I didn't recognize, but Alice greeted them like childhood friends. "Rebbecca, Josh, Amy, Kevin, I'm sooo glad you could make it." she shook their hands and they came in.

Emmett was working the DJ booth so he turned off the lights, turned on the multi-coloured spotlights and blasted some music. I didn't recognize it but I could pick out a few words. 'low, low, low, etc'. Interesting...

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again with more people I didn't know. We got help moving the couches and chairs out of the way to make room for dancing. We stuck the t.v in the closet to keep it safe.

The next time the doorbell rang Alice suggested I answer it.

It was Mike and there was about 50 other people behind him. He slipped an arm around my waist and gave me a swift kiss. I tried to ignore the fact his lips weren't as warm as Edward's.

"Hey babe. They followed me and my friends here." he chuckled and motioned for everyone to come in. They did so hesitantly.

"The more the merrier." Now that there was almost 70 people here, everyone got more into dancing. I recognized Sam over by the DJ booth dancing with some blond chick. She was grinding against him while he looked around uncomfortably. His eyes landed on me and he threw me a pleading look. "Be right back." I told Mike and removed his arm from around me. I weaved my way through the crowd that seemed to have become larger.

I stopped beside Sam and grabbed his arm. In one swift movement I pulled his arm and pushed her away. She stumbled, but seemed to catch her balance. She straightened up and before she could catch us, I dragged him to the other side of the crowd. When I stopped I could hear him laughing. I turned to see him leaning on the wall.

"Well," he said. "that's one way to get rid of a girl. Remind me _not _to come to the next one of these." I smiled and nodded.

"Gotcha." he shoved himself off the wall and headed to the door. "Wait, you're leaving already? You just got here." I complained. He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"I'm think I'm going to spend the night at Jacob's." he said.

"Okay. I guess you'd rather have his ass grinding against you anyway." he pretended to glower at me and I stuck my tongue out. I walked him to the door and opened it.

"See ya."

"Bye." Mike was by my side as I closed the door, wrapping his arm around my waist again.

"Where's Sam going?" he asked.

"Um, home, I think." he stared at me for a few seconds and shrugged.

"He's gonna miss an awesome party." he placed a kiss on my head and lead me toward the refreshment table. He reached into one of the coolers and pulled out two bottles. He used the bottle opener on the table to pop the caps off. He handed one to me and clanked out glasses together. "Cheers." he said.

"Cheers." I sniffed it before taking a sip. It had a sharp, tingly, bitter taste to it, but it wasn't horrible. Mike took my hand and lead me around the room.

We talked to several people I didn't know before, but at least knew the names of now. We were socializing with a small group of people when there was a loud _crash_.

It was obvious where all the commotion was coming going on since there was a giant circle of people there. Still holding Mike's hand, we made out way through the crowd to where the action was. I nearly fell over when I saw what was going on.

Jasper was trying to pull a lethal looking Alice off a bloody brunette girl, while Emmett tried to stop Rosalie from killing an already unconscious girl.

Finally when they were away from the circle I dragged Mike with me and I went to find them. Everyone started to crowd around the two 'victims'. As I made my way through the crowd I could hear some of the comments people were making. "What the hell happened?" "That was pretty intense!" "That small chick can throw a punch!"

I found them sitting on the sofa off to the side. "What was _that _about?" I demanded. I could have sworn I heard Alice growl.

"I swear to god, the next whore to fucking grope my boyfriend won't get off as easily was they did." she hissed.

"Diddo." Rosalie grumbled, crossing her arms and legs, leaning back into the couch.

"Oh. I see. In that case good job." They smiled and nodded in agreement. Emmett sat beside Rose on the couch and put an arm around her shoulder before kissing her cheek, while Jasper calmed down Alice by massaging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't tap any other girl besides you Rosey, let alone let any other girl tap me." Emmett told her sincerely. She smacked the side of his head.

"Oh, how flattering." we all laughed and I went to take another sip from my bottle to find it was empty.

"I'm all out." I pouted and Mike caught my bottom lip with his teeth. He nibbled and sucked on it before actually kissing me. We made out until Emmett cleared his throat and I pulled away. Mike smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist to lead me back to the refreshment table.

He grabbed another bottle, popped it open and handed it to me. "Thanks" I took a little sip while Mike opened another one for himself.

"Hey babe, do you mind if I go chill with the guys for a bit?" Mike asked hesitantly, which made me slightly suspicious.

"Sure, go right ahead."I watched him as he left me to disappear into the crowd. After a few minutes I set my drink down and went into the tightly packed crowd myself to dance.

XXX

My heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down my face as I threw my arms up over my head, grinding against everyone around me. I was sandwiched between two drunk girls when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against them. I looked up slightly and saw Mike giving me a sloppy smile. He leaned down and placed a wet Kiss on my lips. His breath reeked of alcohol and his clothes reeked of something I couldn't quite place.

"Hey baby, I'm bored here, wanna head out?" I knew he was in no condition to drive, so I took his hand and pulled him to the door with me.

"Fine, but I drive. You stay here, I'm going to find Alice." I lent him against the wall and went to search for Alice. I found her and Jasper sipping from red plastic cups by the kitchen. "Hey Alice, I'm heading out. I think I'll just drive Mike home then call a cab from there."

"Um, Bells, didn't Mike come with a group of friends? Are you sure he's the one that even drove?"

"Shit. Um, you wanna give us a ride?" I asked sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll give _you _a ride. Mike on the other hand will have to find his own way home from here." I stared at her in disbelief, then glared.

"Bitch. Fine, just drive us both back to my house, I'll call him a cab from there." She smiled and gave Jasper a quick kiss before coming with me.

As we were walking towards the door I caught sight of James flirting with some girl. His eyes shifted in my direction and our eyes locked. He gave me a flirty smile and winked. I waved and winked back. Maybe he did remember me...

When we reached the door again I saw Mike still leaning against the wall where I had left him. He looked asleep.

"Hey Mike." I said, pulling him off the wall and helping him to the door.

"Yes?" he slurred.

"Did you drive?" I felt like I was talking to a two year old. He shook his head no. The breeze from the night air felt good against my still slightly sweaty body. I half dragged a hammered Mike to Alice's porsche and helped him in.

"I swear to god if he pukes in the backseat..." Alice threatened. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

I got in the backseat with Mike, but didn't bother putting on out seat belts. It would take too long.

Mike leaned his head on my shoulder and I layed my head on his. His hair smelled good, kind of like cinnamon. It smelled better then his clothes at least.

Alice pulled into my driveway and me and Mike got out. I thanked her twice and waved as she left. Once her headlights disappeared around the corner I turned to Mike to ask him if he wanted me to call him a cab when I noticed something in his hand. A cigarette?

"I didn't know you smoked." I commented.

"I don't. It's not a cigarette." he said, pulling out a lighter and lighting it. "It's weed." He took a big puff and blew out a white could. I found what the unidentifiable smell was on his clothes from earlier. He held it out to me. "Wanna try?" I hesitated, I tried smoking before so I knew how to do it, but this shit was a lot worse then just cigarettes. I stared at his offering hand.

"Um, not thanks."

"Come on, just try it once. If you don't like it, then I won't make you try it again." he held it out a little farther toward me, and slowly, I took it.

Holding it between my fingers, I put the unlit end in my mouth and inhaled. I pulled it out slowly, then exhaled. I coughed several times and Mike patted my back, but other then that I was fine.

Weed definitely had a different taste then cigarettes, but it wasn't particularly horrible.

Me and Mike shared the rest of it, then he pulled several more out of his pocket and handed them to me. "Here, take these, they're on the house." I took them from him.

"Thanksss." I said, grinning stupidly. Everything around me was colourful, and everything seemed clearer then ever before. I was definitely a noob at this, I was already high. "Do you know what? I'm cold. Lets go inside. Brrrr." I laughed hysterically and grabbed Mike's arm, dragging him inside. "Mm, warm." We went upstairs to my room and cuddled on my bed. "Do you know what? You smell good." I buried my face in his hair and inhaled.

"You smell good too." he captuered my lips in a heated kiss, though everything seemed super hot right now.

"Thanksss. Do y'know what else? I'm tired, you should go home." Mike stared at me through half lidded eyes, and, smirking, shook his head no. He leaned in and started kissing and nipping at my neck. It tickled more then usual and I started giggling. "Yes!" I squealed, trying to push him off me. He made a playful growling sound and, shoving me down on the bed, he crawled on top of me.

"Oh no Izzy. You're hot, I'm horny and I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now like an animal. You've been teasing me waaay too long. It's time I had my way with you." My giddy mood suddenly disappeared at the tone in his voice- low, harsh, and very serious. I may be high, but still well aware of my actions, but I'm not so sure he was, since if I'm correct, he smoked two joints _and_ was drunk.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt and rub the skin there.I squirmed under him and tried to push him off, which was completely useless. "Mike, please, no."

"Shut up." He removed his hand from underneath my shirt to slap me. I whimpered, tears stinging my eyes. This wasn't the Mike I knew just a month ago, the one who would do anything just to be with me, anything for me, the one who was okay with taking it slow, worrying about my feelings. This Mike's eyes were wild with lust and annoyance, a complete stranger. He smirked cruelly and slid my tube top off, pulling it down and taking my skirt with it.

He stared at my chest for a few seconds before taking my left nipple in his mouth. He bit down, not lightly either, and I screamed as everything but pleasure laced through my body. He licked it after, as if soothing the pain. I tried getting away again, but just earned and even harder slap.

He got off the bed and removed his shirt, jeans, and shoes. Crawling back on top of me, he slowly pulled my thong off, when I kneed him in the face. He cussed and punched me in the stomach. I yelled as I felt him grab both my wrists and tie them above my head with what I guessed was a wire.

Smiling sadistically, a cruel, cold smile, he made his way back on top of me, straddling my hips. Tears were now flowing freely from my eyes as I continuously begged him to stop.

"Stop fighting me Bella and it will hurt less." and with that he pulled my thong the rest of the way off and lifted my legs to pin them around his back. Slowly, realization caught up with me and a loud sob escaped my throat.

He was going to rape me.

I cried out over and over, trying to free myself, but all he would do was hit me. Just as he was inching his boxers down, my bedroom door was slammed open and Mike was thrown off me. It took me a few second to concentrate on what was happening.

Edward was throwing Mike on the ground, and he got on top of him. He punched him in the face several times before getting off and kicking him. The different between this time and the last time I saw Edward kicking the shit out of Mike was, this time, I _wasn't_ going to stop it. But I did turn my face away when I was unable to watch anymore.

After more yelling, cussing, and banging, there was shuffling, and my room was empty. I was alone and free to cry, so that's exactly what I did. I felt disgusting, dirty, and so many other things like worthless. I couldn't loosen the wires that held me to the bed, so I just layed there, exposed and embarrassed.

After several minutes Edward came back into my room, but didn't look at me, so I turned my face away, ashamed. Lord knows what I looked like. I heard him going through my drawrs, then I felt my bed sink.

"Bella." I heard him whisper. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face twisted into grief. He looked on the verge of tears and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I murmured almost inaudibly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said fiercely. "This is all my fault, I should've came sooner."

"No." I protested. "You didn't know!" He sighed, unconvinced and helped me get dressed. He slipped on a pair of underwear, and pyjama pants. He untied my hands, which were tied to the bed post with headphones, and helped me put on a shirt. I sat up and pulled the elastics out of my hair.

Edward got up to leave and I panicked. I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him back down on the bed.

"Don't," I pleaded. "don't go. I don't want to be alone tonight. I _can't." _he stared at me for a couple of seconds and something in my expression must have convinced him because, sighing, he took his shirt and pants off. He got up again and I quickly grabbed his hand. He smiled softly at me and brushed my cheek with the back of his other hand. I closed my eyes.

"I'm just going to turn off the light." he told me. I nodded and released him. As he went to turn off the light I got under the covers and turned to face the wall. I felt when Edward got in the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned in his embrace and wrapped my arm around him to, holding on for dear life. I breathed in his unique erotic scent and felt so utterly safe and at home. It was just me and my best friend Edward, like old times. And that's exactly how I imagined it.

"Thank you." I whispered shakily. His grip around me tightened and he buried his face in my hair.

"Anytime. I will _never _let _anyone _hurt you _ever." _He promised, his voice full of so much passion. I sighed sadly.

"I don't deserve you. I'm horrible and selfish, and dirty, and _worthless."_ my voice cracked on the last word and fresh tears stung my eyes, and I felt what I thought was Edward's breathing stop for a second.

"You're wrong. You are worth so much more then you'll ever know. You deserve better then him, and much better then me." I shook my head.

"No I don't." I didn't listen to Edward's response, I just pressed my ear against his warm, bare chest, and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

There was a soft noise in the silence and I realized it was Edward humming something. It was unfamiliar, but beautiful none the less.

It was there, falling asleep, me and Edward wrapped up in each other, that I knew things would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N That took me toooo long to post :S. I haven't really had any time. I've had this done for the past week, but I'm only updating now. Sooooooooooooooooooooooorry :[**

**Anyways, I'm not quite sre how I feel about how this chapter turned out. I had the entire story already planned out in my head, but the problem was putting in on paper. So review telling me your thoughts on it! Hope you liked it!!!! R&R!!! **(spell check is my friend :])


	14. Making Amends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 14**

EPOV

I hardly got any sleep last night, I couldn't stop worrying about Bella. I waited for her to go into shock, start screaming, _anything._ She just seemed kind of out of it, only worrying when I left.

I know I should hate her, and I know I shouldn't care this much, but I _do._ And I don't think I could ever hate her, even with the consequences. It was stupid and selfish of me, I know, but it was the truth.

And most of all, _she_should hate _me._ After everything I put her through, every non-true thing I said to her. I swear if I _ever _see Newton again, I'll kill him.

I shifted slightly in the bed, trying not to wake her. She shifted too and the spot where my hand was resting on her hip lifted, revealing some of her soft flawless skin to my hand. She made a quiet whimpering noise in her sleep and I pulled her closer to me. She sighed happily and her breathing evened out.

It was all my fault she was having nightmares, if I would've gotten here to help her sooner, she wouldn't have ben hurt. I saw a light bruise on her cheek and right shoulder. I hated myself.

Slowly, I bent down to place a light kiss on the bruise and let my nose skim along her throat to her ear.

BPOV

I felt something touch my shoulder, and run along my throat. It tickled and I smiled. Suddenly flashes of last night ran through my head.

_Alice's party_

_Drinking_

_Smoking weed_

_Mike trying to rape me_

_Edward saving me_

_Me asking Edward to stay the night with me._

A light blush formed across my cheeks. I am just about to turn around and make my consciousness known when he presses his lips softly to my shoulder again. After a moment of wondering what to do, I decide to pretend to still be asleep. Edward will probably just be embarrassed if he knows I'm awake. I force myself to relax.

His arm pulls back slightly, fingers brushing over my stomach. He pulls back a little, hand moving over my waist and hip, then back up again. He never stops pressing small kisses to my shoulder. I repress the shiver that wants to escape me, instead focussing on not becoming tense. I want to tell him to stop, but do not want him to know that I have been awake all this time, so instead I lie still as his hand wanders over my chest, side, hips, thigh...

"Shit." I hear him whisper, voice strained, and suddenly I feel something against my back that was definitely not there a few minutes ago.

My eyes snap open.

I force myself to close them again, and hope that he cannot tell that I am blushing harder.

I feel him pull away from me - taking his _thing_ with him in the process . The soft slaps of bare feet on the floor sound, then the bed goes up slightly with the loss of his weight. I watch as his figure moves quietly across the room, stopping only once to look over at me (eyes shut, I am asleep I am asleep I am asleep), then to pick up his clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Oh, my god.

EPOV

I closed the door behind me, not wanting to startle Bella awake. She needed her sleep. I stared at the tent in my boxers and felt ashamed. I shouldn't have even been _touching _her.

I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my newest best friend. Removing the sweatbands from my arms, I placed the metal to the soft skin. I put pressure on it and ran the razor across my wrist, almost disappearing, blending into the twenty or so other scars. I wiped to the blood with toilet paper.

I looked down again, hoping the bludge in my boxers would've gone away, or at least down, but it hadn't. I knew I couldn't just _leave_with a boner, unless I woke Bella up. I leant against the counter and slipped my boxers down, just enough to free my erection.

I spit on my hand and grasped my awaiting member, quietly moaning Bella's name. I imagined it was her hand around my cock, pumping, massaging. I rubbed my length, imagining her smiling up at me as she did so, teasing me with her tongue before engulfing my dick in her warm mouth.

Reaching my climax, I groaned out Bella's name as I came. I got some more toilet paper to clean myself up, and pulled back up my boxers, throwing all the used tissues in the trash.

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I just heard! What I also could believe was how turned on I was that he'd said my name instead of Lauren's.

I had my ear pressed up against the door (creeperish I know), but when I heard the toilet flush, I quickly, and quietly, back to the bed. I hastily got under the covers and when the bathroom door opened , made as if I was just getting up.

"Morning." I said ,trying to sound sleepy.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." yes. "And I slept fine." He came over to my bed and pushed a few strands of hair out of my face, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella." he said softly, fiddling with a black band on his arm. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he seemed worried, probably hoping I hadn't.

I nodded. He huffed angerly and squeezed his wrist, wincing. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He plastered on and obviously fake smile and nodded.

"I'm fine." I didn't believe him- his voice was convincing, but his smile wasn't. I didn't push it any farther though. I sat up a bit in the bed and took his right hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together. I smiled, remembering what he was doing with this hand just minutes ago.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked curiously, smiling himself. I shrugged.

"No reason. Thanks for last night by the way. If you hadn't gotten here when you did..." I didn't continue. Edward's grip on my hand tightened and he bent down to place a kiss on my forehead

"Mike's lucky I let him leave alive." he grumbled, getting back into my bed. I took this opportunity to seat myself in his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth

I spotted my CD player on the night stand beside my bed, and Edward must have noticed my staring at it because he leaned over to press play.

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true__Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time_

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

When I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let the day  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

_Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time_

I sang along quietly, absently running my fingers along the length of his arm. I barley touched his black wrist band before he jerked his arm away. I looked up at him, raising and eyebrow. "Sorry." he mumbled, but didn't let me touch his arm again. We lapsed into a slightly awkward silence.

"Soo," I said after a while. "why did you do it?" he stared at me confused. "Stop Mike, I mean. I thought you hated me and thought I was a whore. Honestly, I thought you would've let him have his way with me, thinking I deserved it." my voice was sharp and slightly sarcastic, though I was trying to avoid that. He stared at me appalled.

"Bella, I don't _hate_ you. Even if I did, I still would've stopped him. Letting him rape you wouldn't make me gain anything but a guilty conscience. No one, no matter how sluty and loose, deserves that. Wait, no, that's not what-"

"I see."

"No. Bella-"

"Save it." I snapped.

The door downstairs opened and closed then. "Bella! Edward!" my mom called. "We're home!"

"Maybe I should go." Edward suggested.

"Yea, maybe." I rolled off his lap and went over to my dresser. I heard him walk across my room and leave. Sighing, I opened the drawers and pulled some clothes out. I settled on dark blue ripped capri shorts and a black _Medic Droid _sweater.

To pass a little more time I tied my hair back into a pony tail and painted my fingernails and toenails a dark crimson red colour while I sang along to my CD.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

After that I went into the bathroom to fix my makeup. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped it off, reapplying it better, and putting on coverup to hide the bruises. I threw the tissues in the garbage, and something caught my eye.

I reached into the metal can and pulled out the red toilet paper. I don't remember being injured or having a nose bleed. Just then it occurred to me that Edward _was _in here earlier so they're probably his, but what happened. I would've gone with the conclusion that _he _had had a nose bleed, if I hadn't remembered the way he accidentally touched his wrist in winced, or when I even brushed his black wrist band, he jerked his arm away...

"Oh my god." I whispered, dropping the tissues back into the trash can. _'I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love." _drifted from my room and I felt suddenly sick. Edward didn't... I mean he wasn't... I couldn't even make myself think of it. Sometime I wish my mind wouldjust stop working altogether.

I finished my business in the bathroom and finally went downstairs.

Edward was dressed, wearing long sleeves and chatting away with Charlie and Renee like everything was fine. I guess he didn't tell them about last night, which is good because I didn't want them to know.

When I entered the room though, everything went quiet and I got slightly suspicious.. My eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys 'gossiping' about me?" I didn't wait for an answer and just stormed into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of grape juice and sat down at the table.

As I sat there alone I felt, for the first time, the reality of everything that was happening. All the stress, pretending, and mixed feelings. The things I had to hide, and just, _everything._ I had to figure out what I was going to do about last night with Mike, no doubt he'd ask me to take him back, but what was I going to say? I mean he probably won't even remember doing it, he wasn't himself so it was really his fault... And now Edward with the cutting himself. I couldn't let him go on doing it, but how was I going to stop him? I couldn't handle everything. Boys, school, family, life. And I started crying.

It wasn't loud, a few sniffles, a couple tears there. I heard footsteps on the kitchen floor, then the chair next to me moving. I looked up to see Edward staring at me concerned. "Your parents went grocery shopping." he said, followed by the front door slamming closed. "By the way, we weren't talking about you."

"Really?" I asked skeptically, my voice broke.

"Yea. We were talking about their night. They stayed at some cheap hotel and you could hear the people fucking loud and clear down the hall. You just kinda came at an awkward time." he explained. I smiled and nodded, wiping whatever tears might still be on my face. "So, what's wrong?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before looking down and bringing my hands on the table, folding them. I took a deep breath. "I- I guess last night just kind of caught up with me y'know? The seriousness of it, what he actually could've _done _to me, and how scary it is."

"Bella-"

"I'm not finished. That's not the only serious scary and thing I've experienced today. Edward," I hesitated, looking in his eyes for any change of expression, but I couldn't do it, not looking at him. I turned my eyes downcast before finishing. "let me see your arms." He didn't respond so I looked up to see he as well was not looking at me. There was my answer. I reached out to touch him, but he flinched, so I retreated my arm. "Edward." I whispered, hoping he'd prove my suspicions wrong, that he'd pull up his sleeves and nothing would be there... No such luck.

He met my gaze this time and looked away ashamed, before slowly pulling up te sleeve of his sweater, exposing his wrists to me.

I stared, horrified by all the scars, old cuts, recent cuts, deep cuts shallow cuts and the red ones that were still slightly puffy from this morning. I reached a shaky hand out to touch the pale skin of his left arm, trailing my fingers down to where it was not longer perfect. The cuts were bumpy yet smooth, the healing cuts a little more bumpy with scabs. The most disturbing were the deep cuts, the ones that could bleed is he scratched them.

Edward didn't say anything the entire time, but when I finally took my hand away, he pulled his sleeve back down. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No, those don't scare me. But the fact they were on _you _did. Knowing you did that to yourself on purpose and liked it enough to do it again and again _does. _More then anything, more then what happened last night." We just sat there looking at each other, me trying to fight tears. After a long moment Edward finally spoke with a:

"So..."

"So, you're gonna stop?" I half asked, half ordered. He looked away and sighed.

"It's not that easy." he told me. "It's like a drug. I get all fidgety and anxious if I don't."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I don't know! One day I was at the drug store buying shampoo and deodorant when I saw them just sitting there on the shelf. After I brought them back it was like '_Now what Edward?_' I guess the stress of everything, like my mom became to much." he explained. I wanted to cry, I really did. I wanted to throw my arms around him and sob, telling him it was going to be okay. But I knew it wasn't. I remembered Charlie and Renee talking about it in the kitchen. She wasn't going to live much longer, withering away to nothing. So I stayed right where I was, which felt even more pathetic , so I thought of something reassuring to say.

"I love you." wait, _what?! _"I'm sorry. This isn't-"

"I love you too."

"-time or- _huh?_" he shrugged.

"I love you too, always have."

"But, everything... How... Why?" I finally settled on asking.

"I've been a total douchebag to you when the only reason you did the things you did was because it was right. You thought about others and I only thought about myself. Everything I did was selfish, insensitive and unforgivable."

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't, but let me finish. I was jealous and furious that you actually wanted Mike over me, so I did things I didn't mean. I was acting childish every time I blew up at you."

"Jealous?" I repeated. "You asked Lauren out long before Mike and I even got together, so you were acting like a dick before then."

"I know. I can explain that... just not now. Trust me." he eyes were wide, pleading for me to believe him.

"Okay." I sighed. "So... is this kind of like making amends, or do I still have to apologize?" He thought about it, and smiling, shook his head 'no'.

"You don't have to apologize. But um," he hesitated, stumbling on words. "until I, until I'm able to explain Lauren, this friendship between us is going to have to stay in the house, y'know?"

"Oh?"

"It's just, It's complicated and, er, dangerous. Don't ask. I'm sorry." He looked at me apologetically. I put my hand on his and sighed dramatically.

"Don't sweat it, I understand." even though I didn't and there were a million questions I wanted to ask, I resisted. He would tell me eventually, he always did. "And I still love you."

"What we have just doesn't go away. I love you too."

In one way, sitting here with Edward felt kind of like last night. It was just me and my bestfriend, inseparable forever.

EPOV

"While we're being all open and truthful today, I have something else to admit." Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I felt you get a boner this morning while you were touching me. And then I kind of heard you, y'know, in the bathroom." When she finished, I felt all the blood drain from my face, only to rush back in, making my cheeks flame. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." she tried to reassure me, but I was _beyond _embarrassed. I passed embarrassed about 200 miles ago!

"So I'm guessing you heard me..."

"Say my name? Yea."

"And...?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean '_And what?_' How are you not uncomfortable talking to me?" I tried to hide the fact talking about this made _me _infinitely uncomfortable.

"You're a boy, it's what you do. Your... problems are more noticeable then girls. The fact you said my name was hot and kind of amusing though." she this all so casually, like this sort of thing happens all the time to her. Which wouldn't surprise me if it did, even if Bella wasn't there.

"I see." was my response. She laughed lightly, a soft, beautiful sound that made my hear beat faster.

"Edward." she sighed, catching her breath from laughing. "You're amazing." she got up to get herself a bowl, some cereal, a spoon, and a carton of milk from the fridge. "Want me to get you a bowl too?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please." She brought everything over and set it down.

It was just the two of us, like old times after a sleepover, eating breakfast and talking about nothing in particular, thought the conversation could last forever. I liked it, and for the first time in what felt like years, I was actually happy.

* * *

**A/N Jesus one and a half months to post this. You guys will never know how bad i feel :[. I've had to retype this several times that after a while i kind of gave up. BUT NOW I'M FINISHED!!!!!!**

Okay so i'm not sure if this is what you people mean by wanting something in edward's point of view, but i tried. I'M NOT giving away ANYTHING that will ruin why he's acting the way he is, that comes eventually, so be effing paticent!!. But now you know it's because it's dangerous for some reason... ;] I love you all??? xD. AT LEAST THEIR FRIENDS AGAIN!!!!! (heart)

Anyway... hope you liked it!! R&R!!!! 


	15. Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 15**

the rest of the week was the closest to heaven I've ever been since, well, a very long time. Me and Edward went back to being best friends, behind closed doors at least. At school we just ignored each other, sometimes starting little riots for our own amusement.

Oh yea, Sam and I are dating now. Okay, we aren't actually dating, but only Sam, Jacob, Edward and I know that(nope, not even Alice and the gang knew it). I mean, what was I suppose to do when Mike caught up with me after school Friday (he finally got the nerve to talk to me).

"Hey Bells."

"Don't call me Bells"

"Sorry, Bella."

"Don't call me Bella"

"Isabella?"

"How 'bout just don't fucking talk to me?"

"Look, about Sunday..."

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped. He held his hands in front of him defensively.

"I was drunk, and high, so I don't really remember what happened. If I did _anything _to hurt you, I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Hm?"

"So... did I hurt you?" He asked. We stopped walking and were now standing by my truck. I unzipped my sweater and took it off. I then lifted my t-shirt to show Mike my bruises that only got worse during the week. "Oh my god." he pointed to himself. "_I _did that to you?" I'd glared at him and nodded.

I put my shit back down, then shrugged into my sweater. "Do you think I could make it up to you?" he offered coyly. I panicked.

"No!" I said quickly. "I- I have a new boyfriend anyway."

"_Already? _Who?" his voice held superior 'I know I'm better then them' sound. Odds are the person I mentioned he'd go kick their ass. I'd looked around, until I spotted the perfect person walking our of the school door. That's right, Sam.

I'd run over to him, Mike following behind me confused. I jumped up and pecked him on the cheek whispering, "Go with this, you _owe _me" Then I turned to face Mike. "Sam is my new boyfriend."

"Sam?" he asked shocked.

"Me?" Sam's voice matched Mike's.

"Oh Sam, stop being so funny." I said slightly between my teeth. Sam finally caught on, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Right, that's me, funny, funny, funny" He'd put his arm around my shoulders and I'd put mine around his waist. "So how my little Bellakins?" he asked, making kissy faces. I pinched his side. "Ow! Uh, damn ladybugs..."

"I see." Mike said, looking at us suspiciously. "Well then I guess I'll see you around. Bye."

Sam glared at him.

"Don't count on it Newton, because I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want to see you."

"Nope." I smiled. Mike walked away, shoulders slumped. _Serves him right, _I'd thought.

Just then my cell phone went off, 'Pretty Handsome Awkward' drifting from my pocket, bringing me back to present time. It was Saturday and Edward and I were in the kitchen playing monopoly.

"Hello."

"Hey Iz."

"Hey Alice."

"We're throwing another party tonight, wanna come?"

"Um..."

"Mike won't be there and you don't have to help us set up this time." she tried to persuade me.

"Can I bring a friend?"

"As many as you like."

"Sweet. I'll be there, what time?"

"8 works."

"Cool, see ya then."

"'Kay, peace."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and eagerly turned to Edward. "Hey Edward, wanna come to Alice's party with me tonight?"

"Ha, thanks, but no thanks. I'm still not to fond of them. Beside's, people would get suspicious." My smiled dropped.

"You suck." I pouted and stood up.

"I'm sorry. What about the game?" I picked up my money and threw it at him since he was the banker.

"I'd like to donate some of it to charity and invest whatever's left in a new bestfriend."

"Bellaaaaaaaaa." he whined. "I said I'm sorry." I just stuck my pierced and now funny healed tongue at him.

"I'm going to call Jacob." I said, smacking him over the head as I walked out of the kitchen. I went into the living room where the phone was hanging on the wall and picked it up, dialing Jake's number. It was Billy though who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" came his raucous voice.

"Hey Billy, It's Bella. Is Jacob home?"

"Yes he is. One minute." There was movement and mumbling on the other end, then Jacob.

"Hey Iz." he greeted me blithely

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Seriously?" he asked in a very high pitched voice that made me want to break out laughing. "You want me to go to a _senior _party with you?" at this, I did laugh.

"Yes Jacob, I would like you to go to a senior party with me."

"What about Sam? Shouldn't you be going with him?" I could tell by the tone in his voice he was hoping I'd say no.

"Nah, he told me at the last one he didn't want to go to another. Then he went to your house...?"

"Oh! Was that that P.A day? Hm, I wonder if it had anything to do with why he was so horney." I could imagine him shrugging like it didn't really matter as long as he got fucked.

"Haha, probably. So what do you say?"

"Pf, hell yes! What time?"

"I'll be there around seven thirty. Sound good?"

"Yep. Ee, I can't believe I'm going to a senior party! I have to find something to wear! Bye Izzy!"

"Bye Jake." I waited for him to hang up before I did. I smiled to myself and went into the kitchen. I saw Edward at the table, sorting the monopoly money, and he looked up when I entered.

"So?" he asked.

"I got a date." I smiled bigger.

"A date with a gay guy? Wait, _another _gay guy? Can you spell faghag?

"F.A.G.H.A.G. And shut the fuck up I am not."

"Mhm." he wiggled his eyebrows and I flipped him off. Instead of going to get an apple out of the fruit bowl like I planned, I went upstairs to shower and change.

After deciding on a simple skirt and tank top I made my way into the kitchen to check the time. It read six thirty, then disappeared behind Edward. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and smiled at me as a giant cloud of smoke began coming out of the pan. "Edward the pan!" I cried, reaching for the knob to turn the stove off.

"Shit." I heard him grumble. "Well, I _was_ making grilled cheese, but I guess never mind now." As if on cue, Charlie and Renee came through the from door carrying, bless their heart, Chinese food.

"I love you and everything Edward, but I think I love Chinese food more." he pretened to be hurt by clutching his heart.

"Oh. No. Heart. Is. Breaking." he slowly started falling dramatically to the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Renee asked, setting the delicious food on the table. Edward had quickly stood up straight, and was now going to get plates, smiling stupidly to himself.

"Nothing mommy, I love you." I sniffed the air and my tummy gurgled. She laughed once and started pulling the tin plates out of the brown bag.

XXX

After dinner I helped mom wash dishes, then lied, telling her I was going to spend the night at Alice's.

"Um, okay, I guess it's alright."

"Thanks mummers." I grabbed my keys off the hanger, slipped on some sandals, and grabbed my jacket before heading to the door.

"Don't you need an extra pair of clothes and some pyjamas?" my mom asked suspiciously.

"Um, Alice had extra clothes for me. She, uh, loves shopping." she stared at me, then turned around, waving me off.

"Whatever."

"See you tomorrow, love you. Bye dad! Bye Edward! See you guys tomorrow! Love yous!"

"Bye" "See ya" they both called from the living room.

"Drive safely." Renee reminded me.

"I always do." I smiled and left.

I drove to Jacob's house and arrived right on time. I honked twice and he came running out, carrying a bag. When he hopped in, he threw it on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"I told my dad you were driving me to Sam's house so I could spend the night, incase, you know, you get to drunk to drive me home."

"Smart." I nodded approvingly and reached an arm up to ruffle his hair. "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you much since I went back home."

"I'm good. Sue and my dad are dating. Sam said when I graduate we're gonna move to Canada and get married. He gave me a ring and everything. Been getting a lot of homework, I really hate school. I joined the-"

"Sam _proposed _to you?" I asked, beyond shocked.

"Um, yea I guess..." His faced turned beat red and I couldn't help the little squeal that escaped me.

"That's great! Even if it is another two, threeish years away. He must really love you." I turned the key in the ignition and started driving back to Forks.

"He better because I fucking love him."

"Watch your mouth little boy." I joked, smacking his arm.

"Sorry mom." It went quiet for a moment, then I cleared my throat.

"Speaking of moms, how's Sam's doing?" A little smiled turned on lips.

"She's doing good. She's all sobered up and Sam finally came out to her, but told her not to tell anyone."

"And...?"

"She took it great, actually. I mean she didn't jump for joy, but she thanked him for being honest and that she'd try and be open minded about it."

"That's fantastic."

"It is." when we finally made it into Forks, it started raining.

"Shit." I mumbled, turning on my wipers. We stopped at one of the few stop lights in town and I saw Jacob playing with something on his finger. "Is that the ring?" I asked excitedly, he nodded. "Can I see it?" he went to pull it off, but I stopped him. "Don't. I want to see what it looks like on you." he held his hand out and I took it. "Wow." I said, examining the golden band. Engraved on it said 'Forever & Always' "It's beautiful. And so cute!" he laughed.

"You should see what he engraved on the inside for every time I take it off."

"What?"

"Put it back on." I laughed, loudly and out of control, the only thing that made me stop was the loud honk from behind me. I stared forward again.

When we got to Alice's house there were already around ten cars in the driveway, and I could see how nervous Jacob was getting.

"Haven't you ever been to a party in La Push before?" I asked.

"Well, yea, but only fifteen people ever went to them, not fifteen thousand!" I cocked and eyebrow.

"I don't think Forks even has that many people Jacob. There's probably be only a hundred people coming tops, that's it."

"_That's it!?" _He voice squeaked. "Oh my god..." he let out a breath. "I guess I can't really blame people for coming, this house is gorgeous!"

"I know. And if anyone tries to drag you away to a dark corner, um, run." I winked at him and he laughed, though I was quite serious.

We got out of my truck and made our way to the front door. I grabbed the handle, but the door was yanked open before I the chance to do it myself.

James was laughing, a girl attached to each of his arms, but he immediately dismissed them when he saw me.

"Hello Izzy baby." he said, trying to use his bad idea of a seducing voice. He lifted a hand and started stroking my face with the back of it. I politely removed it from my cheek, but still held it out of courtesy when I saw his face drop.

"Hey James, glad to see you remembered my name." We had to move aside when a bunch of people arrived, and wanted to get by.

"How could I forget the name of the prettiest girl in Washington?"

"Still a charmer I see."

"The best. So, is this your boyfriend?" he asked, doing a once over of Jacob, and slowly, probably hoping Jake wouldn't notice, let go of my hand. I laughed.

"No, just a friend. Jacob prefers cock anyway."

"Oh really." James eyed Jacob again, but in a different way this time. He took a step closer to him and lightly trailed his hand down Jake's chest. As hot as this scene was, I felt kind of bad for Jacob. Where I was immune to James's perfect looks, impossibly tight jeans and seductive flirting, Jacob was not. "I like penis too." James mumbled, linking his fingers in Jacob's belt loops, pulling him closer. "Yummy." Jake's face flushed red when James whispered something in his ear. They both looked over at me and I caught on.

"My cue to leave?" I guessed. James smirked and nodded, so I went inside. I knew Jacob and Sam just practically got engaged, but he was still young and I knew they wouldn't go any farther then a couple blow jobs, so I didn't see and harm in it. So I left them alone.

I found Emmett almost instantly by the way we towered over a lot of people, and where I found him, the rest of the gang was too.

"Hey guys." I greeted with a nod of my head.

"Izzy, you're here!" She squealed, hugging me around the waist. "I feel like we don't talk much anymore. You here with Sam?" It wasn't a lie, we don't talk as much since me and Edward became BFFLs again.

"We don't talk much." I agreed. "And no, I'm here with Jacob, Sam's a party killer. Be right back." I removed her from me waist and left, squishing through some people dancing, to the refreshment table, and picked one of the red cups that were stacked upside down on top of each other. I filled it with a bottle of beer and went back to Alice. "Okay, I'm here." Just then the music changed to something slow and people started pairing up. "Who...?"

"We got a professional Dj this time." she pointed to the east side of the house and, ah yes, a professional, stereotypical looking Dj was swaying side to side with the music, his bushy, curly brown hair flopping from one side to the other with him.

"I see... he's.. nice looking." Alice giggled and nodded.

"When you get a good look at him, he's actually quite pretty for a boy. He calls himself 'Dj Migastomp.'" The song ended then and 'Dj Migastomp' seemed to snap out of a trance and pushed black rimmed glasses up on his nose, brought one side of the headphones against his ear, and changed the song to something more upbeat.

"Lovely name." I said dryly. "I'm going to get another drink, one moment."

"Kay." I made my way back to the refreshment table and popped open another bottle of Molsons when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and saw Jacob, cheeks flushed, hair messy,giant bulge in his jeans, and eyebrows pulled together in frustraion.

"What's wrong Jake? Where's James?"

"I don't fucking know. I blew him in the closet, he zips his jeans up and leaves!" I laughed and Jacob glowered at me.

"That's just James being James, don't take it personally, he forgets the person's name right after they fuck."

"Then how come he seems to remember yours? Mr. Man slut seemed to be _very _fond of you." My cheeks filled with heat and I turned around.

"I don't know. Want a drink?"

"Sure." he grumbled.

"Jacob," I snapped. He looked down at me slightly shocked by the tone of my voice. "Don't fucking get all pissed 'cause James left you all hard. You have a boyfriend, practically fiancé, who adores you and you told me earlier you fucking love him. So don't go fretting about some easy guy who will fuck anything that moves." he sighed.

"I know, I'm just, um, really horny now." he sighed again. I rolled me eyes and filled both our glasses with the bitter alcohol.

"Bella!" someone called. I looked around to see who shouted my name when I spotted Mike's friend Eric.

"Um, hi. Look, if you're here for Mike, I'm not going back out with him." he looked slightly offened.

"Of course not! I just, um, wanted to talk. I don't remember the last time we just talked."

"That's because I've never talked to you..."

"Oh, right! Well then, bye!" I watched as he walked away casually with Tyler, -who I didn't even notice before- a little _too _casually. Something told me they were suppose to be here for Mike. I looked over at Jacob who was also watching Eric and Tyler walk away.

"That was, um..."

"Creepy" Jacob finished for me. I grinned up at him and nodded.

"Very." I turned and got our drinks, handing one of the cups to Jacob.

After we gulped them down we threw them in the trash. I felt a little dizzy and decided to go sit down. "C'mon Jjake. I'm tired." We plopped down down on the couch in the living room and I rested on the arm of it. Jacob rested his head on mine. I fought to keep my eyelids open, everything around me was spinning and I felt so euphoric. "Wanna go opsters? I'm beat. Alease wunt mind."

"Mm." was Jacob's response. He burried his face in my neck and I had to push him off. "Lez go lazy bum." we got off and kind of carried eachother up the giant staircase. It was at this moment I realized I had yet to see past the Cullen's first floor, so we went to te second.

We stumbled down the large hallway to the first door. I would've opened it if it hadn't been for the sound of a headboard hitting the wall, and the bed squeaking loudly. "How 'bout we go to unover woom?" I suggested.

"Mm." Jacob nodded and almost fell forward, so we went to the next room over.

This room was small, but there was a bed so neither of us complained. I slipped my jacket off and threw it on the floor.

"Hey." I heard Jacob say, bending down. When he stood up he had small white sticks in his hand.

Oh.

_OH!_

"Give those." I mumbled, reaching my hand out to get them, but he moved them out of my way. I pouted and started jumping to get them. Jacob was laughing.

"Is this weed Bellakins?" he laughed again and stuck one in his mouth, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a lighter so he could light it.

"Oh my god Jacob!" I yelped, snatching it out of his mouth. The smell of it hit my nose strongly and I sighed, contented. "You can't smoke this 'till I get my own" without a word he stuck the other one in his mouth, lit it, and handed it to me. I plucked it from his hand, giving him his. "Thanks" I put the paper between my lips and took a long drag, blowing out a large puff of smoke, Jacob doing the same. He coughed loudly and I patted his back until he stopped.

We went through all my pot, and were now lying on the small double bed, squished closely together. I ran my hand up and down his chest, loving the feeling of his rippled abs under my sensitive fingers. "Yer so perty." I said, cupping his cheek with my hand. I rolled lazily on top of him so I was straddling his waist.

"Bell" Jacob groaned, gripping my thighs. "I'm so horny n' it's all yer fuckin friends fault. He's so damn hot." I placed my hand on either side of his face and leaned forward.

"I'm hot too." I murmured, my lips millimetres from his.

"But yer nodda boy." He laughed, running his hands down my back to grip my ass.

"Haha, we can always pretend." I pressed my lips to his, and sighed when his started moving with mine. In no time I was flipped over, and Jacob was easing my shirt up.

XXX

Sore.

That's the only word I could use to describe myself right now. Every part of me hurt. My head, my neck, my legs, even my crotch area hurt. I groaned painfully and rolled over, only to bump into someone.

I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. My head throbbed and the entire room spun. When everything came into focus I took in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room, the only light coming in from the white curtains, I was naked and laying beside Jacob, my clothes on the floor...

What?!

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the night table as my head spun once more. I moved as fast as I could through the room, making no sudden movement as I picked up my clothes and put them on. I looked over at Jacob's half revealed naked body and felt ashamed.

_He's only a kid._ I felt my heart contract. _And he's gay. _What hurt even more was that I gave my virginity to him while I was fucked up. _I lost my virginity to my bestfriend who's pretty much engaged to the guy I'm suppose to be dating. _God how this sounded like some kind of soap opera.

I slipped on my thin jacket and fished through my pockets to find my keys. After I pulled them out I went over to the bed and gave Jake a kiss on the head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling away. He's find a ride home with someone, he could always phone Sam if needed.

Sam.

I betrayed him to. I was such a horrible person, and no better then _Mike_.

I left the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I dodged people passed out everywhere over the house until I made it to the front door.

The feeling of the early morning air was refreshing and I breathed in deeply trying to clear my thoughts as I searched for my truck in the driveway.

When I finally found it I climbed in and stuck my key in the ignition. The roar of the engine did _not _help my migraine. As I drove I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment and disgust with myself.

_How could I _do_ that to him? He _trusted _me. Maybe I really am no better them Mike. _I pressed my foot down harder on the gas pedal, banging my head against the steering wheel as tears pricked my eyes for a different reason besides my head. _I'm a horrible friend and I don't deserve anyone. Everybody would be better off without me. _

This was my last thought before I realized I was out of the Cullen's driveway and on the wrong side of the street. I didn't even see the giant delivery truck until it collided with mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**

* * *

**

**A/N uh oh!!!! Would you consider this a cliffhanger? because i don't usually have those and i would like to think this is one... hm. the next chapter will be shorter, but i will post it within the next twoish weeks. :))  
Anyway, doesn't Bella's life suck? Her and Edward just start getting along again then BAM! something like this happens. I'm so mean (insert evil laugh here xcoughsx****) **

**Hope you liked it!!!!!! R&R please and thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	16. Finding Out

**ISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 1**

**JacobPOV**

Owy! Why was there elephants stampeding inside my house? I sat up slowly and looked around. Well, I sure as hell was _not _in my house. I checked the room for some kind of clock and found a digital one beside me. Seven fifty nine. Waaa, it's really early. Pout.

A giant wave of pain pounded through the veins in my head and I clutched it, wishing the evil ache to go away. Rawr! The power of christ compels you! Ew, religion.

Ugh, how fucking shit faced did I get last night? I checked under the covers to find myself, o la la, one hundred percent naked! How lovely...

I tried to force myself to remember last night, but all I could think of was Bella driving me here and a damn fine boy telling me how hot I made him and asking me if I wanted to fuck him. Or maybe it was suck him... I'm guessing it was fuck him though by the way I woke up nakey morning. Score! Samykins didn't need to know... Insert innocent face here.

There was a sudden loud bang on my door, er, who's ever house this was's door, and a little short girl with spiky black hair I seeing once or twice came in.

"Jacob?" she asked frantically.

"Yea?" she sighed, but still wasn't any calmer.

"Thank fucking god." she came into the room and started throwing my clothes at me."Get dressed." she ordered. But I want to sleeeeeeeeep.

"Wha-"

" I said get fucking dressed NOW!" bitch, bitch, bitch. I fucking hate you. I slipped everything on fast and followed her as she said "Come. Hurry!" haha... I have a dirty mind.

We ran down the stairs and out the front door. Ah! Brr, brr, brr, cold, cold, cold. I want my blankies.... Waa. I found it hard to keep up, one with my effing headache, two with all the other freaking people running in the same direction as us down the driveway/road.

I looked around at the forty or so other people, trying to find Bella. No such luck. I didn't even see the big red monster anywhere. That cunt better not have left without me. Growl.

I felt a small hand grip my wrist and looked down to see the creepy little pixie girl looking furiously at me, trying to make me go faster. Chea, good luck munchkin. _'And in the name of the lollipop guuuild. We welcome you to munchkin land_.' Hahaha... yea, I hated that movie. "Run faster you fat fuck." Pixie bitch say what?

"I'm not fat." I protested, yanking my arm away offended. I stopped walking altogether.

"I don't care!" I saw her eyes go watery and started walking fast again. Ugh, I have soft spot for criers. "You have to hurry!" she grabbed my wrist again and started running. It wasn't that hard to keep up with her though. "It's Bella."

Just then we rounded the bend and I saw it- what all the commotion was about. I shook my arm once again out of her grasp and ran toward the wreck in front of me, pushing people out of my way.

"Bella!" I cried, reaching the end of the driveway where a yellow police line stopped me and an office appeared, signalling me to step back.

"Move away." he ordered. "It could explode at any minute." I stared in horror as two firefighters got one of those giant hoses while two others used a giant metal tool to open the truck's door. I think it's called _the jaws of life_. But that wasn't important.

"You don't understand!" I shouted, going under the yellow strip anyway. No damn tacky yellow stip of plastic was going to keep me away from Bella. "She's my best friend! You have to let me go with her!" he grabbed my arm with one of his hands, while the other hovered centimetres from his belt. "Please." I begged. I tried to imagine how this guy must see me as; some oversized teenaged aboriginal kid, with tears streaming down his face like a river.

Either he thought I was pathetic and took pity on me, or he actually felt remorse for my siutation, I didn't really care, because he let me by. "Go." he said flatly, letting his hand slide off my arm. I ran straight to one of the two ambulances and watched, waiting anxiously as the two mean got the crumpled door removed and was now pulling out a limp body out of the burning truck flipped on this side. Bella's limp body....

Near a ditch, several yards away, was a giant delivery truck with no logo on it. It's front end was totally done in and a man was at the back of the truck, leaning on the bumper, while two paramedics tried to get him on one of the gurnies which he just shook his head at.

I personally thought he should've excepted it because his face looked horrible! It was all purple and puffy, his nose was bleeding and seriously crooked, and there was blood trickling down the side of his face.

Finally, a police officer came over and 'persuaded' him to get on the unstable looking contraption. He got a breathing mask attached to his face and was rolled over to the ambulance parked beside mine. It left, lights on but sirens off.

"Excuse us." came a voice. I immediately moved aside and watched with a sunken heart as they loaded Bella into the back of the ambulance. I went to go in too, but one of the paramedics stopped me. "Are you a relative." Lie, truth, lie, truth. Well, I obviously told the truth because I don't think I could've passed as relative even if I coloured my skin white. Ew, Micheal Jackson. Barf.

"No." I said solemnly.

"Well, then I can't let you in. I'm sorry." He sounded genuinely regretful. I looked up at him, eyes wide, and took his hand that was gripping me shoulder to hold it in mine.

"You have to let me in there!" I said, purposely pushing him against the ambulance and getting closer so our bodies were only half an inch apart. "She's my best friend, practically my sister!" I moved closer. His cheeks tinted pink. "I might even return your kindness with a little thank you of my own." he cheeks were beat red by now and he nodded. Yes! Score one: Jacob, zero: authorities for letting me have my way every time. Chea!

I let go of his hand and jumped into the back with Bella. I gasped at the sight of her face (I'm _not_ even going to _go_ into details). The cute paramedic climbed in after and shut the door. He strapped a breathing mask on her face, being propped up by a neck brace. I felt my hands start shaking.

He banged the ambulance's side as he continued to attach things to her so we could see her heartbeat- her slowly decreasing heartbeat. The ambulance took off fast. _'God dammit. You better fucking survive girl'. _I thought as we drove.

Our sirens were on.

**EPOV**

The phone downstairs rang, annoyingly loud in the quiet house. Who the hell would be calling this early on a Sunday? I looked over at the clock. It was only about eight fucking thirty in the morning.

I knew it wouldn't be Bella, she would still be sleeping until at least noon, maybe later if she got really drunk.

The phone rang again and I heard Charlie and Renee's door open. One of them went downstairs to pick it up. Thank god! I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

Not even 2 minutes later, the footsteps were running back up the stairs, and my door was throw open.

Renee was standing there, her mahogany hair dishevelled, tears streaming down her face. I was already out of bed, walking toward her. "What's wrong?" I asked urgently, grabbing her shoulders. "What's happened?" She was really beginning to worry me.

"Renee?" Charlie appeared behind her and turned her around to face him. "Sweety what's wrong?" He asked calmly, pulling her into his arms. He kept throwing worried glances at me.

She broke down then, covering her face with her hands as Charlie stroked her back comfortingly. "Shh, honey, calm down and tell me what happened." Another look in my direction. She removed her hands from her face and looked up at Charlie before turning her wide red rimmed eyes on me.

"Our- our baby!" she cried, falling to her knees.

"Bella?" I asked, suddenly alert. I went over to my dresser and pulled on a shirt. "What happened to her?"

"Sh- she got in a- a car crash. Sh- she was h-hit b-by a truck. Th-they said she's i-in critical con- ondition." she tooke a giant breath, her bottom lip quivering. She bit down on it till it stopped. "They aren't sure if she's going to make it." she whispered.

I'd already grabbed my keys and was heading for the door, but Charlie stopped me. "We have to get down there!" I snapped, yanking my arm away. "Now!"

"I know." Charlie said in a calm, reasonable voice that was pissing me off. "We'll get there faster if we take my police cruiser." He helped Renee stand and we all hurried downstairs.

* * *

**A/N short, like i said it was going to be, but still posted in two weeks just as i promised. :) the next chapter will also be short, probably longer then this, but still short. It will be posted within 2 -2 1/2 weeks and will be in bella's pov. :] Also, I was trying to get my view on how i thought J****acob was just right. For my story i wanted him to be immature in the head, but mature when he actually speaks. Do you think i got it right? Lol.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!!!! R&R**

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH READTHIS READTHIS READTHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also, i'm currently writing a new twilight story on seth's imprinting... on a boy. lmfao, because i can. xD And i need some help so please review telling me wether or now i should have a graphic yummy male male slash lemon thingy in it 'cause i love writing those... lawlz xD**


	17. Amnesia

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

**Chapter 1****7**

No one'sPOV

"_Simle for the camera Bella!" And that's exactly what eight year old Bella Swan did _not _want to do. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

"_No." she said stubbornly._

"_Bella please." her mom begged, pouting herself._

"_No!" she stomped her foot and turned away._

_"Just one picture baby, for grandma. She's sick and it would make her really happy to see a picture of you."_

"_Too bad. I get sick and she doesn't send _me _pictures." The parents shared a look and watched as their only daughter went over to her swing set and sat down. They went over to her._

"_Baby, it's not the same kind of sick. Gram's in the hospital." Bella looked up from staring at her feet and sighed._

_"But I don't want to smile." she stared at her feet again._

"_Hey Bella!" The little brown haired girl looked up, immediately responding to the voice._

"_Edward!" she squealed, jumping off the swing and running to him. Edward threw a quick look at her parents. She wrappeed her arms around his neck, pulling their faces together until their cheeks touched, smiling. He smiled too._

_SNAP!_

_Bella blinked, pulled away, then blinked again. She stared surprised at Edward. "You tricked me." she accused him._

"_I did not." he protested, but the smiled on his lips said otherwise. She did her best to glare at him, but that only made his smile grow. Finally, the little girl gave in, not able to stay mad at her 'bestestest friend for ever and ever'._

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Renee commented as the three of them stared at the picture. It had been in the box of the elder lady's possessions when she died three years later.

"God how I wish it was." Edward sighed, his breath shaky. Charlie and Renee stared at him, all their eyes welling up with tears.

They were huddled in one corner of the hospital room, listening to the heart machine that informed them the older version of the girl in the photo was still alive, kind of. She was actually in a coma.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" came a voice from the door. They looked over to see Jacob standing there, his long black hair sticking out in random places. He'd been there longer then any of them, and was asleep when they arrived. A nurse must have informed him they were here.

"We don't know." Charlie said solemnly "The doctors think it's likely she'll wake up with in the next forty eight hours. I just hope they're right." As he stared at Jacob, he realized his eyes were red rimmed and blotchy. He'd been crying. He saw the young boys bottom lip tremble the slightest as he nodded, retreating his head and closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

"Poor kid." Renee murmured. "Edward, why don't you take Jacob and go eat."

"I'm not hungry." that was a lie. His stomach hurt a lot since he skipped breakfast this morning. The truth was, he wanted to be here when Bella woke up. They had just gotten close again, and she was taken away from him. He _had _to be here when she became conscious.

"Edward please. She won't wake up withing the next half hour and I really want you to get some food into your system." he stared at her, then Charlie, then Bella, and finally the door. His stomach gave a low growl.

"Okay." he agreed reluctantly. They probably wanted time alone to talk and be with their daughter, It would be selfish of him to stay. Plus, he figured, Jacob could probably use some comforting away. He left the room without another word.

Outside the door, Jacob was in a chair, his head tilted up and resting on the wall behind him. Edward would have assumed he was asleep, had he not cracked and eye and looked at him as he shut the door. "You hungry?" he asked Jacob, going over to him.

"Yea." Jake's voice was weak and hoarse as he spoke. "Let's eat." The bronzed haired boy helped him up and together they walked to the hospital's cafeteria.

Several minutes later, the two of them were seated in a couple fold out chairs, plates filled with flavourless oatmeal, and some buttered toast.

"This stuff this disgusting." Edward grimaced while lapping up the oatmeal on the end of his spoon with his tongue.

"Agreed." Jacob mumbled, pushing the grey mush around on his plate. They fell into an awkward silence, just sitting there, not even eating being able to be used as an excuse. Edward cleared his throat.

"Um, you want to get something from the vending machine?" he asked, slowly rising. Jacob's head snapped up.

"Why Bella?" he suddenly blurted. Edward quickly sat back down.

"Huh?"

"I mean, why Izzy? What did she ever do? Nothing! She doesn't deserve to be in that room right now, fighting for her life! No one does! But she is, and it's all my fault!" Edward was stunned, this was the most he'd ever heard the Quileute boy talk. He composed himself fast though and asked,

"How's it your fault? It was an accident, there was nothing anyone could've done." Jacob burried his face in his hands and Edward was suddenly aware of how fragile the other male looked, despite his massive size.

"I don't know." he murmured into his palms."I- I just get this _feeling _it is my fault though. Call it women's intuition, I don't know." and neither did Edward, but he wasn't about to press what he meant.

After a few more moments of silence between them, Jake finally stood and started back to Bella's room and Edward trailed silently behind him.

When they got to the right room they knew something was going on. Charlie and Renee were outside, sitting on chairs, holding hands, eyes bright with excitement.

"What happened?" Edward asked. Renee smiled up at him slightly.

"She's awake."

XXXX

BPOV

The lights hurt my eyes. The smell hurt my nose. And the voices hurt my head. I couldn't quite hear what anyone was saying to me, all their words were slurred together and I found myself saying "What?" "Huh?" Excuse me?" every sentence.

I wanted to crawl back into the quiet dark hole I had just been in before I awoke suddenly. I can't exactly comprehend why, but I felt like I would never had gotten out of the blackness. I was wandering around and everytime I saw a fragment of light and went toward it, it would disappear.

Now, being here, I'm not quite sure I didn't prefer being _there _more.

"What?" I asked, blinking.

"Do you remember your name?" The doctor asked me. Do I remember my name? How would I forget it? Why would I forget it? And,

"Where's my family?" I found myself asking instead of answering his question.

"Just outside. Now, do you remember your name?" What was going on?

"Bring them in here." He sighed.

"Will you co operate then?" he asked. I nodded. He signalled for somebody to open the door and a few minutes later, four people filed into the room. I didn't recognize the one with black hair.

"Hey." I went to sit up, but the doctor put his hand on my shoulder to keep me down.

"It's best if you stay lying down for now." he told me. So I layed back down, trying to ignore the numbness of my backside. "Now, can you please tell me your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I decided answering his stupid questions would get me out of here sooner. I had no clue why I was here anyway...

"What's your birth date?"

"September 13."

"Year?"

"1990"

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Um, I," honestly, I didn't really remember. I closed my eyes and thought hard about it. Then it came to me. How could I almost forget what I did just _yesterday_? Without opening my eyes I answered. "I went swimming with Edward." when I did open my eyes though, everyone was gaping at me. I flushed.

"What day was this?"

"Yesterday?"

"What day was it?"

"Ugh, I dunno, July 27 I think." I saw my mom's eyes fill with tears and I was confused. What did I say?

"Isabella,"

"Bella, please." I corrected him, hating it when anyone called me _anything _but Bella.

"Bella, do you recognize everyone in this room?" I looked at them again, and connected eyes with the big one. I looked back at the doctor and shook my head no. "Who don't you know?"

"Him." I pointed at the russet coloured man.

"Okay. Can you please name the other three and tell me who they are to you?" I nodded, a little worried now.

"My mom, Renee. My dad, Charlie. And Edward, my boyfriend." something fell and smashed on the floor.

* * *

**A/N muahahahahahahahahahaha. :T ..chea.**

**Hope you liked it!!! R&R!!!!**


	18. Confusion & Friends

**_I'd like to thank_ edluver09_ for picking up my story and continuing it for me. All the chapters from now on are hers. You're a life saver!!!! ^-^ Thank you sooooo much for doing this.  
So if you have any questions or whatever, message her :P_**

* * *

BPOV  
There was an awkward silence after the picture frame had broken. I didn't know what to do or say. Everyone looked at me with their mouths hung open. Finally having enough of the silence I spoke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked annoyed.

"Why did you say that Edward was your boyfriend?" My mom asked. Well, that was pretty obvious right. I mean, what else do you call a boyfriend?

"Why wouldn't I? Unless there's another word for boyfriend and I don't know about it." I replied. My mom was about to reply but the doctor cut her off.

"Ok Bella, you recognized three of the four people in this room, that's good. But you can't remember what you did yesterday or the date and that's a problem. We'll have to run more tests to see how your memory is coming along. I'll come back later." And with that he walked out of the room and left me with my parents, Edward, and the tan boy.

"So, how has everyone been?" I asked just to break the silence.

My mom just smiled and said, "Horrible Bella. We thought we had lost you again but this time there wasn't a chance of you coming back."

"I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes. "I don't remember what happened but I'm sorry." When my mother noticed the tears she rushed over to me and hugged me. It hurt a little, but it was worth it to hug my mom. After my mom let me go, I looked over at my dad and saw tears in his eyes.

"Dad, why are you crying?" I asked with curiosity. My dad never, ever cries, so this was something new.

"I'm just so happy Bells. You're here and alive and I don't ever want to lose you again." He walked over to me and hugged me and knocked the breathe out of me. Not that I minded, he was my father after all. After a few moments he let go and walked back to my mom. I looked over at Edward and was about to speak to him, but the tan boy spoke to me.

"You really don't remember me?" The boy asked with sadness.

"I'm sorry, but no. I really wish I could because you seem like a nice guy, but I can't." I replied with tears in my eyes. Before I knew it, the tears made a trail down my cheek.

"It's ok." The boy said when he saw me cry and rushed over to me. "Don't cry. We'll just start over ok. Here, I'll even start." He cleared his throat and said, "Hi, my name is Jacob Black. What's your name?"  
I had to smile. He made me feel relaxed and I enjoyed that.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella." I said and this time Jake laughed.

"See, was that so hard?" Jake asked and grinned.

"No, I guess not." I replied. "I guess we'll just have to hang out and re-acquaint ourselves again."

"Deal." Jake said and walked to the door. "I have to go Bella, but I'll call you as soon as you're out of here."

"Bye Jake. I'll see you soon." I said as he walked out the door. I looked around the room. I looked at my parents and then my eyes locked with Edward's. I felt the heat rush into my checks and had to look away. Edward always did that to me and that's why he was my boyfriend.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly.

"Hi Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

"Good, considering the fact that I'm in the hospital." I replied with a small smile.

"That's good." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well, baby. I think me and your father should go now." My mom said, "We've been here since they brought you in, and we haven't eaten."

"Alright. When are you going to come back?" I asked. I really didn't like the idea of them leaving me, but it wasn't fair to hold them back from eating. So I was going to suck it up and pretend it didn't pain me to see them go.

"We'll be back in a few hours." My dad answered back. "Plus, Edward already ate so I think he can stay with you. What do you say Edward?"  
I looked over at Edward and pleaded with my eyes for him to say yes.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Edward said and pulled up a chair next to my bed. "I need to talk to Bella anyways."

"Now that that's settled," My mom said, "We're going to head out. We'll be back in no time, you'll see." I watched my parents walk out the door. Once they were out of sight Edward spoke.

"Bella, can you really not remember a thing that's happened?" He asked me like he didn't believe me.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Edward responded weakly. "I was just making sure." There was a few silent minutes before he spoke again.

"Why did you say we were dating?" He asked.

"Because we are." I replied like I was sure of myself.

"How did we start to date then?" He questioned.  
　  
"Um…." I tried to think back, but I just couldn't remember, but I knew we were dating. "Um…..I'm not sure." I said.

"Bella. I think we should talk. I have to explain something's to you, and you might not like what I have to say." Edward said while looking down at the bed.

"What is it Edward?" It was my turn to question him.

"Well, first off we're---" But he was cut short when a short, pixie like girl, with spiked hair.

"Izzy!" She screamed and ran to hug me. "I'm so glad you're alright! What was I going to do without my bitch?"

"Who are you?" I asked as I looked at her. "And why are you calling me Izzy."

"You don't know me? I'm fucking Alice" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't remember who you are." I replied.

"Well, fuck!" Alice exclaimed while looking at me.

"Why are you cursing, well that's not a fucking surprise, but why are you cursing a fucking hospital babe?" A tall blonde asked as he walked in.

"She doesn't fucking remember me!" Alice screamed. It was then that Edward decided to make himself known.

"She lost her memory. The only people she can remember are me and her parents."

"Well that fucking sucks." Alice replied. "Guess we'll have to re-introduce ourselves."


End file.
